Breathe and Trust me
by Jael Rainer
Summary: A child is born to an Avatar mother and one of the last remaining male Anurai Na'vi. Fifteen years later she is found in cryo. How will she turn Tsu'tey's life upside down? Episode 1 Completed!
1. Chapter 1 New beginings

Notes: Tsu'tey didn't die. I think someone was high when they wrote that bit. I know people die in wars but there was enough death without Tsu'tey and Trudy. So definitely AU.

Takes place several months after like four or five. _Italics stand in for spoken Na'vi as I just began learning and am not a Na'vi dictionary and don't expect any one else to be. If you are and you don't mind doing some translation, lemme know I could probably use the help later on._

Any way reviews are appreciated, think caffeine for my over worked under paid muses. In other words they go on strike or fall asleep at my computer if they don't have some kind of feed back. Flames will be ignored. Questions and constructive criticisms, ideas that you feel like tossing my way and happy thoughts make the muses do happy dances and make baby muses.

Disclaimer: Needless to say if you saw the character in the movie or anywhere other than here in this story I don't own it. If I did do you really think I'd be writing my mind crack on a free web site? So to repeat I own nothing other than my OCs and maybe some locations which don't exist in James Cameron's creation or any of the spin offs, yada yada. You get the point. And I hope everyone gets my point. If not you should probably go back to reading See Spot Run.

Rated M for mature situations and language, maybe some violence.

Now on to the fun.

Chapter 1 New beginnings

It had been several months after the sky people had left Pandora and the clean up was still continuing. With Eywa's continued assistance the forest was regrowing and cleansing itself. Even the Tree of Voices was regrowing. Slowly but ever so surely Pandora was flourishing again. Although it would take many years for the scar that was Hell's Gate to heal, with much help from the few humans that were allowed to remain, even it was showing signs of healing.

Burned and scorched trees were cleared, allowing new growth to spring from the ground. Outposts had been decommissioned and removed. All that remained was Hell's Gate, Jake thought, flying over the ground that used to be Hometree. And Max said he found something that I should see. The Ikran beneath him screeched at Jake's thoughts. He didn't like the barren earth of Hell's Gate, it was too exposed, too open.

Many things had changed in the past months. Neytiri was confined to the New Hometree, her abdomen swollen with child. Tsu'tey was his second in command, having handed to him the leadership after nearly dying in the last battle, and deciding he like not having to lead constantly. Norm had become one with his Avatar, and barely made it past his Iknimaya. Only twenty or so scientists were left at the human base to close it down before the Na'vi could safely dismember the edifice to hatred and destruction.

_"Are you well brother?"_ Jake yelled to Tsu'tey over the rushing wind, seeing the strong warrior clutch his side where shrapnel had torn through his ribs lacerating organs and tearing muscle. The fall had broken bones almost ending his life.

_"Sore."_ Tsu'tey answered.

_"Next time try not being a standing target!"_ Jake replied. Receiving a chuckle from Norm who rode with them, filling the role of geek translator as he liked to call himself. Norm hadn't fared much better bullets had torn though his shoulder leaving a constellation of round scars telling the tale of his bravery in the face of machine gun fire. _"Same goes for you Norm."_

Norm's blue face turned purple with embarrassment as Tsu'tey laughed in his turn. _"Did Max tell you what he found?"_ He asked. Trying to change the subject back onto safer ground.

_"No. Only that I needed to bring you if I wanted to understand a word he said." _Jake called banking toward the entrance of the human base.


	2. Chapter 2 Barren but for Life

I know my first chapter was short. Please forgive me. This is my first story on here and I'm not sure what ind of reception it will get. So bear with me the chapters get longer.

All disclaimers apply. Please don't sue me. I own nothing. James Cameron is king. yada yada.

Chapter 2 Barren but for Life

Max Patel looked to be on his seventh or so cup of coffee. His normally curly hair stuck out from his head like a porcupine on speed. His dark brown eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep. His shoulders bent over in exhaustion. "I found a secret lab." He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Grace's secret lab. I don't know how she built it or when. But it's where she used to disappear to whenever she had a free minute." Norm's eyes lit up before Max delivered the first of his bad news. "Most of the information about it and in it is genetically encoded."

"Crap." Norm muttered. "Did she have anyone but herself programmed?"

"Two others."Max sighed, running a hand through his unwashed hair. "You aren't one of them." He said dashing Norm's hopes. "Neither am I."

Tsu'tey shifted uneasily not liking the cold white walls of the base and not understanding why Jake didn't let him wait outside. "What does it mean? Genetic. . ."

"Genetically encoded." Jake stepped in, happily supplying the one answer that he knew. "On earth it's a way of locking something, protecting it so that only you and who ever you allow can open the lock." At his still puzzled look Jake realized that to a people who didn't have secrets or lie, locks were unnecessary, so why have them. He looked around the hallway for an example and saw only doors as they walked to the secret lab. "Okay here." He stopped bringing the group to a halt. "All of these doors have locks." Jake opened one and pointed to the lock. "This little metal part slides forward to lock the door so it won't open. And slides back to unlock or open it. To lock or unlock it you have to use a key." He pushed door shut and took Max's master key card. Sliding it through the key reader they heard the audible snap at the door locked. "Now try to open it."

Tsu'tey took the handle and pulled the door back, gently at first as he felt the lock resist. "They are useless." He said hiding a wicked grin.

"But you still can't open the door." Jake smiled smugly.

Muscles in Tsu'tey's arm flexed pulling back harder on the door until the metal lock groaned and snapped leaving the door to swing freely in his hand. "Useless." He stated again, releasing the door handle. "Why can you not do the same with Dr. Augusine's door and files?"

Max paled visibly at the thought, matching Norm's gaping mouth expression with one of his own. "That was a simple lock. Made for keeping dumb grunts," he looked at Jake with a shrug of apology, "out of trouble. This one is different. If someone who is unauthorized tries to open it, she has a safety protocol that will burn the room and the files clean." He mimed an explosion. "That's as far as we got."

"So why did you radio me?" Jake asked.

"You have access."

The door to lab was tucked away in the most remote part of the base. "It's amazing that we even found it. We were just cataloging all the stuff in storage when we found it." Max chattered on as the three Na'vi ducked down to keep from bumping their heads on the low ceiling of the basement. "Oh sorry watch your heads."

He stopped short before a blue sphere that hung three inches away from the doors edge. "This one is voice analysis. Jake" he waved for the former marine to step forward, "say your name."

"Uh. . . Okay." He stepped close to the sphere. "Jake Sully."

The little sphere grew brighter as a voice seemed to come from it. "Well it's about time numb nuts." The voice was Grace's right down to the exasperated inflection.

Tsu'tey jerked, looking around for the source of the dead woman's voice. Jake stilled him with a tap on his arm. "It's just a recording."

"Hey brain dead. I'm an AI. Not a recording." The disembodied voice replied tersely. "Tsu'tey, I see you." Before projecting itself as a three dimensional image with it's head bowed in greeting. It even looked like Grace. From her wavy red to her expressive brown eyes, even the smile lines around her mouth.

Tsu'tey put out a hand to touch the image's shoulder and passed right through it. "AI?" He asked, not understanding the term.

Norm explained this time as Jake shrugged having no idea how to answer. "Artificial or created intelligence. Like the glow worms in a bladder lantern would be artificial light. It's still light but it isn't the sun."

"Very good Norm."The AI praised. "Jake I need to scan your face. Hold still." A red bar of light appeared on his forehead and slowly worked it's way down to his chin. "Well you look like a blue monkey so I guess that'll do." The AI chuckled. "Now hand on the glowy blue thing. And don't flinch."It shook a pixel finger at him before disappearing.

Jake shrugged. "Here goes nothing." He carefully placed his hand on the sphere, and fought the impulse to wince as a needle entered the pad of his thumb, taking a miniscule amount of blood.

"Identity confirmed. Enter please." The door popped it's air tight seal allowing them entrance. "Oh if you have problems you can access the my AI at the pedestal in the rooms center. And tell Neytiri congratulations on the twins."

Jake's head snapped up like a bobble head on a spring. "Twins!"

Tsu'tey chuckled, shaking his head. "Still a dream walker."He shoved his now friend, brother and leader forward into the hidden room. And his jaw dropped wide as he saw the cavernous room. Some of what filled it was engineering projects, many of which the Na'vi could use. Some projects were obviously scrapped. It seemed like it was a playground for a genius child. A child who was attempting to concentrate on something but could not and so tinkered with everything it could get it's hands on.

"This is amazing!" Norm gasped, his eyes as big as saucers as he took in everything.

Max had a more disciplined mind, and the advantage of knowing what he was looking for. "The power requirements for this room don't make any sense." He consulted his hand held computer, and the energy consumption calculations it contained before moving to he podium in the rooms center. "AI?"

It appeared to stand before him. "Grace if you don't mind, Dr Patel."

Max blushed slightly. "Where is the power drain in this room?"

"You're finally getting round to shutting the base down."She nodded. "I understand. I'm surprised actually. I would have bombed this place of the face of this planet the second I started." The Grace AI smiled softly. "But I'm truly glad you didn't." She straightened slightly. "The power drain is over there." Grace waved to what looked like a cryogenic pod that stood on the farthest wall in this mausoleum of a room.

Jake and Tsu'tey were the closest to the overly large pod and the first to reach it. "All the green lights means ready to crack it right?" Jake asked jokingly. Only to be shoved to the side by the diminutive Max.

"I believe we can." Max said under his breath, releasing the clamps that help the pod shut. And was pushed to the ground by a nine foot tall Na'vi female. "Ouch." The muffled complaint came from beneath her. "Can someone get her off me?" Max's hands and feet kicked and waved frantically at her sides. "She kind of heavy!" He shouted not feeling the female move.

Jake stood laughing heartily at the trapped male. "Don't think so. She looks too comfortable."

Tsu'tey bent and pulled the unresponsive female to her feet, trying to ignore the fact that she smelled like summer rain. She was athletically built, but not overly heavy. "Is she Na'vi or Avatar?" Jake asked, taking her feet and following Tsu'tey to the only clear space in the entire room. In the AI's platform space they turned her over. "I don't see any injuries."

"No blood. No bruising." Norm said, sending a glance over her barely clothed body. "She's hot."

Tsu'tey put a hand on her forehead. "She feels normal to me." Her eye's fluttered open temporarily before shutting once more, revealing sky blue eyes resting in her blue face fringed by ink black eyelashes. Her hair now that they could see it, draped over the stoic male's arm and thigh. It's light brown dreads brushed softly over his skin with each inhale and exhale.

"He means she's beautiful." Jake breathed sofly.

"As her mother I'll take that as a compliment." The Grace AI said loudly trying to get everyone's attention. "She should be fine. As long as Selfridge and Quaritch and the rest of them are truly gone." She sighed. "They are aren't they?" Her voice was tinged with worry.

"Yes." Tsu'tey answered brushing a twisted strand of hair away from her face. "Your daughter?" He asked without knowing his voice broke forth. "But she is Na'vi."

"Her father was." Grace replied. "She is only partially human. I gave birth to her as an Avatar."

Max fainted.

Norm proved himself very useful by finding a Avatar gurney. The specially designed bed was nearly ten feet long but much softer than the floor. The conversation while he was gone ran in circles with no answers being provided by the AI who was much too concerned with the readings she was taking from the female through her sensors. Pulse was picked up on microphones designed to hear the softest of sounds. Hormonal levels were monitored and all the data was analyzed until the AI was satisfied the female was alive in body at least.

"She's breathing steady." Jake said observing her with all the dispassion of a marine with years of combat training and the basics of medical training. "I don't see any trauma signs." Without asking the AI he put a finger to her neck checking her pulse. "Strong heartbeat. What do you think?" He asked his second in command.

Tsu'tey stared at her face, taking in every feature, seeing it's strength and determination, it's kindness and the compassion. "She has a strong heart and a pure spirit."

Jake may have been dense about some things, but it seems lust was written on the face the same way in both of their languages. He coughed, forcing Tsu'tey's attention away from it's target. "Don't get any ideas."

Norm and the gurney clattered distractingly into the room and over to the trio. "I thought it would take more for him to pass out." He placed the gurney within reach and went to wake his colleague. "Find out anything?" He asked, rousing the fallen doctor with a gentle smack to him cheeks.

The AI answered for them. "Not much. They haven't asked." She said, sounding like a petulant child. "But since she's awake you can ask her and I'll power down."

The female stirred slightly on the gurney, making it creak angrily under her weight. She curled onto her side, finding her head resting in the crook of Tsu'tey's arm. _"Sa'atenuk?"_ She yawned, her jaw stretching wide, revealing pointed snow white teeth. _"What's going on?"_

_ "I am not your mother, child." _Tsu'tey told her kindly. _"My name is Tsu'tey of the Omaticaya clan." _The unnamed female struggled to sit up only to have her weakened muscles fail her sending her crashing back on the gurneys surface. "_Female calm yourself!"_

_ "I have to find father!" _She murmured frantically. _"Where is mother?"_ Tears sprang to her eyes as her body failed to respond to her desires.

_"Your mother died in the last battle between the Na'vi and the Skypeople."_ Jake told her softly, grief showing plainly on all his features.

The tears she had been fighting now ran freely down her face._ "No." _She breathed, unable and unwilling to scream out her grief before these strangers. She looked around the group hoping to find a familiar friendly face, finding only concerned unknowns. "I know it's probably a lot to ask but can I please have a moment alone?"

Jake nodded and motioned his small group away from her. "Sure. We'll be just over there if you need us." He pointed to the data screens next to where her pod stood still and silent. Her pained eyes nodded their thanks to his consideration.

Broken sobs began wracking her frame as soon as she deemed they were far enough away. Her muscles, finally awake after the long hibernation of cryogenic sleep, responded to her commands, curling her into a ball. And Tsu'tey's heart broke for her.

Jake pulled the three males in close, Max in the center, trying to look as if the data on the screens was their primary interest, instead of the grieving girl. "Any idea what clan her father was?" He leaned close to keep his voice from traveling.

"The markings. . ."

"They're called tattoos, Tsu'tey." Norm interrupted, feeling smug. The elder Na'vi felt like growling but only flashed his teeth in an annoyed snarl. "Sorry. Sorry." The now tall blue geek held up his hands and fell back a step.

"They suggest the Anurai Clan."

Jake nodded, turning to look at the large tattoos that curled about her bicep and arm. "They're old."

"They would be. Anurai was wiped out, nearly sixteen years ago. Only two were left." He said thoughtfully. "Or so we thought."

Mother dead. Her mind kept repeating. She forced herself to sit up, her arms quivering with the effort. When was this? How long was I in a frozen slumber? Where is father? Where is aunt? Where am I? The questions raced in a never ending stream, causing her head to throb under the strain. She swung her legs to the floor. The cool tile an unwelcome feeling to the pads of her feet. It sent needles of pain skittering along her skin up to her knees. She unwittingly groaned at the sensation.

And before she had the chance to blink, Tsu'tey was at her elbow. Hovering,yes hovering was the word to describe him. She pulled her arm out of his fingers slowly, trying not to show any irritation at his well meant gesture. "Thanks."

_"What is your name female?"_ He hadn't felt concern like this in, well, forever it seemed like. And the fact that he felt it for a female he just met, whos name he didn't even know yet, it was puzzling.

Her blue eyes flicked up catching his golden ones. Weighing him, measuring him before she answered. _"Rayne daughter of Grace Augustine and Rai'uk of the Anurai clan. One of the last."_ She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. _"Unless my father and his sister are gone as well."_

_ "Odd name."_

_ "Mother said my name came from the monsoon that swept the village when I was born. She hoped I would fight as hard as the rains pelted the ground."_

He nodded thoughtfully, wondering she did pelt like the rains in the summer floods. _"I have heard the legend of Rai'uk and Kyuna."_ Tsu'tey said, without sparing her feelings from the shock his next words were sure to bring. _"But no one has seen or heard from them in many years."_ He rocked back as the female, Rayne, sagged into him, tears streaming from those sky blue eyes.

Tsu'tey simply held her, not knowing what to say to bring her anguished cries to an end. Not knowing he didn't need to say a word. All she needed was what he was giving without a thought. His arms around her and a safe place to cry. I'm going to have to keep an eye on those two, thought the Olo'eyktan. Well it'll be good practice for the twins.

Norm received one of the darkest looks on Pandora when he offered to let Rayne ride behind him on his Ikron. Though his reasons for offering were sound, it didn't stop the normally unaffected warrior from glaring a hole through the younger male. "Do you have everything you need?" Norm asked for what must have been the ninth time as he settled on his Banshee. It didn't matter that she had replied eight times before.

"I don't need much." She replied making sure her bow was attached firmly to her back, and her small game bag with arrows in their quiver along with it. Her knife she slid carefully back into it's scabbard on her calf. She checked the laces that held it there, making sure it wouldn't fall, before turning to the two warrior males who were still sizing her up, unsure if she was a threat. Everyone had heard the tales of the Anurai clan and their legendary skill with weapons.

"Are you two afraid?" She tapped Norm on his arm getting his attention. "Big tough guys here are afraid of a woman?" She smiled and to him it felt as if the sun shone a bit brighter because of it. "Are you?"

Norm grinned. "We'll see you later!" He called, telling his Ikran to take off.

As soon as they were out of earshot Tsu'tey growled angrily. "Awe aren't they cute?"Jake asked grinning at his friend. "He's like a teenager out on his first date." Another growl answered his observations. "Well I guess if you're going to be mister cranky we should follow them."

The ride to Hometree had been as uneventful as it was beautiful. Norm had droned on and on about the battles that rid the planet of the Skypeople in a torrent of words that seemed to have no end as they flew. But she didn't mind. It could have been worse she surmised viewing the damage from above. No doubt it had seemed much worse as the human's bullets and explosives tore gaping holes in flesh and forest.

But she could feel the pulse of the earth as it healed, the beat of Eywa's heart as she cleansed her home. It was strong. And it was warmed by love. Rayne's blood pounded in her ears slowly coming in tune with Eywa's own. "It's changed." The wind was so loud at the speeds they were hitting that her muffled comment was unheard.

As they skimmed over one of the many lakes a flock of Tetrapterons, or what the Na'vi called Fkio cavorted around them, playfully nipping at each others heels like puppies tumbling in the grass. "They aren't afraid any more!" Rayne shouted to Norm, laughing at their antics. She purred to say hello to the little creatures, happily surprised when they cooed back and one landed on head. He twined his tiny talons in her hair, content to sit back and enjoy the ride.

"I see that!" Norm directed back at her as she untangled the claws and scolded the small animal.

Sensing the small reptiles hunger, Rayne held him aloft. "Shoo!" Rayne released him. _"Go. Hunt. Play."_

What seemed like minutes later they came in for a landing at the top of New HomeTree. "That was amazing! How did you get him to come near you let alone land on you?" Norm was nearly bouncing with excitement as he asked. "Can you do that with other creatures as well? Like the Thanator? Or maybe the Great Leoopteryx?"

Rayne eyebrows drew together in confusion. "If I know those creatures, I don't know them by those names." She swung off the Ikran. She tightened the leather string that held her hair away from her hair before turning back to his.

Norm rubbed his eyes looking for the Na'vi names in his memory. The problem was that there was so much in there that there was a lot to sift through. "Um. . . Toruk and Palulukan."

_"Both demand respect." _She walked to the Ikrans head and scratched the tip of his nose receiving a contented hiss. _"The Palulukan is the totem creature for the Anurai." _Norm just stood with his mouth gaping in shock as his deadly mount purred like a kitten. _"Close your mouth or you'll catch __wasps." _A grin split Rayne's face.

"But did you link with them?" Norm asked impatiently, as the other two Na'vi landed and dismounted.

"Many I considered friends." She sighed knowing that most likely, they were dead along with everything and everyone else she had known and loved. "But Tsaheylu?_ Only one."_ She took the Banshee's head in he hands and stared into the her eyes. _"Be careful. Find a high cliff."_

Tsu'tey stood in amazement as the two females gazed into each others eyes. No one looked into another Ikran riders mount, without a few pieces being removed at least. But this wreckless female was inches away from the others sharp teeth and seemed to be communicating. "You might not want to ride her for a while, Normspellman." Her dark blue hand drifted along the Ikran's neck. "She will be nesting soon."

Rayne patted the Banshee good bye and waved toward the branches before turning toward the males who woke her from what would eventually have been her frozen grave. "I won't ask to stay. But I do want to say thank you." Tsu'tey turned to Jake, begging him without words find a way to make her stay. If only for a little while.

Jake caught as she turned to walk away. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Blue eyes answered without words. "Listen. We took a hit in numbers during the battles." He said, leading to a point she could not see even though it was before her face. "I could use another hunter. From what Tsu'tey says, your clan was well known as hunters and warriors. If you want to stay there's room."

"I'll stay the night." She replied, grateful to have a place to rest her head. "Any longer and it must be Ewya's will. Not mine." Norm linked his arm in hers saying he would lead her to a bed for the night, seeing the bone weary look creeping into her features.

"Tsu'tey," Jake stared at his friend seeing the desire that had yet to manifest itself in words or actions, "start praying."

Hope you liked the second installment. Please review and let me know if I'm wasting my time.


	3. Chapter 3 Settling in and Woodsprites

Hey thanks to my reviewers! I'm thrilled! I am going to try and reply to everyone. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3 Settling in and Woodsprites

No sooner had the four of them hopped down the branches outside the tree than Rayne was the center of attention. What felt like the entire tribe stopped what they were doing to stare. The males with lust inn their eyes, the females the curiosity and the children with confusion. It made her nervous, having been in what could be called hiding for her entire life. Most of it in the trees, true, but the last year in a cryo pod.

It took all her concentration to walk calmly through the mass of bodies. Jake led their small group to Neytiri and her mother Mo'at. Neytiri who could never be held down for her training as the next Tsahik was now a captive audience with the children growing inside her. Mo'at was taking full advantage of the situation and loving every impatient, annoyed, and uncomfortable squirm or sound her daughter made. "If you had taken the time before you would not be forced to learn now." She said as her daughter grimaced.

"Jake!"Neytiri panted trying to find a position that made breathing easier as he walked toward them. _"I see you."_

_ "Neytiri."_ Jake bent forward touching his forehead to hers. _"I see you." _His voice was husky with the comfortable feeling of need he felt whenever she was near, or out of sight for that matter. _"I found someone I'd like the both of you to meet."_ He turned to face Mo'at, who smiled at him warmly. Their relationship was not pleasant at first but like everyone else, Jake had won her over in the end.

_"Is," _Mo'at began, _"it another skyperson? Or another dreamwalker?"_ She stood before helping her daughter to her feet.

_"I'm not sure what to call her."_He told them honestly. _"She is not a skyperson. But she is the daughter of a dreamwalker and a Na'vi."_

Neytiri's eyes lit up. _"Like our children?" _She was hooked now. She wanted to know everything. How she was different. How she was the same. How she might be like her own children when they took their first breaths in Eywa's grace. _"Where is she?"_

Mo'at looked sharply at the sudden commotion that was taking right outside her chambers and strode toward it with determination echoing in every step, while Jake and Neytiri followed more slowly. _"Stop!"_ She called silencing the crowd that pressed the new comer. With one gaze she took in almost everything. From the female's calm but ready stance, to her downcast eyes. She wasn't hiding but she was nervous.

Mo'at glared at the group. _"Back!" _She ordered angrily. _"Like a pack of Natangs." _She spat referring to the pack hunting Viperwolf that stalked the nights. The female smiled slightly her eyes still on the ground. _"Look at me child. Do not fear."_

The female's head snapped up. _"Do you see fear in me Tsahik?" _Her words held strength and respect. An Mo'at saw the tension in her was not caused by fear. But control. The female quickly dropped her gaze but not quickly enough it seemed. Her blue eyes caused a gasp to run through the gathered people.

Mo'at also saw Tsu'tey shift closer to the woman, shielding her from gaze. And the female stepped forward moving away from him. It was now that Mo'at say her other differences. Dark brown hair instead of the black strands the Na'vi possessed. Dark markings of another clan on her shoulder. _"What is your name child?"_

She looked up again. _"Rayne. The daughter of Rai'uk and Grace Augustine of the Anurai clan."_

Mo'at chuckled. _"Better than the Jarhead clan."_ Her son-in-law at least had the decency to blush. Mo'at removed her knife from it's holder near her neck and quickly taking the woman's arm sliced a shallow cut and tasted the blood on the knife. The one called Rayne didn't react at all. _"Stay. Here." _The older woman ordered. _"With us child."_ She placed a hand on her shoulder. _"The jungle is cold when one is alone. Be part of our clan."_ Mo'at pulled the unresisting female into her arms, wrapping her in a tight hug. _"Be a part of our family."_She said as the woman began to shake releasing pent up tears, burying Rayne's face into her shoulder, hiding her from view.

Neytiri pulled back the curtain that and ushered the pair into the room she had just left before turning on the group behind her that strained to see past her. _"Back!" _Tsu'tey growled as Neytiri was shoved forward a step, luckily into Jake who was standing against the wall she would have struck.

Jake nodded his thanks before glaring at the others who shrank back half a step. Neytiri ended up poking him in the ribs because he wouldn't let go. He nudged carefully her into her mother's healing chambers._ "Make her sleep."_ He whispered. _"Do you need something to eat?"_ He called, making it very obvious this was his first pregnancy experience. He was going to be a dad. He liked the sound of that.

The sound of children laughing and women singing was what she woke up to. Warm sunlight came through the leaves that acted like curtains over the window like holes that opened to the outside, making her face tingle with it's heat as someone played with her hair. That someone twisted her dreadlocks around their tiny fingers. They began humming to themselves, the tune following the slight breeze that pushed the shading fronds around.

The person laughed. A child. A young child she gauged. _"Se'la let her sleep."_ Rayne had heard that voice before. The female. The Tsahik's daughter. Rayne turned her head to look at the young girl who's eyes grew large with surprise, as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't. Rayne smiled at her.

_"Your name is Se'la?" _The child nodded, her braids flying around her face with the motion. _"My name is Rayne. Can you show me where to get some water, please?" _Se'la nodded again before jumping to her feet and scampering away only to return after a moment with a beautifully carved wooden bowl of water. _"Thank you Se'la."_

Se'la smiled, her grin showing a missing tooth. _"You're welcome."_ She voice was as soft as the breeze. With one last toothy grin Se'la scampered off, presumably to get into trouble. Rayne laughed finally sitting up.

_"She must like you." _Neytiri said walking into the room as the child skipped out. _"She hasn't talked to anyone , let alone touched them since the war." _She looked to the floor, pain and misery lacing her amber eyes. _"Her parents died. Many of us are trying to help her and her brother past it but," _she sighed,_ "something happened. Neither one of them will tell us. And there are many orphans now."_

_ "Wars are never kind."_ Rayne took a sip from the water, quenching her thirst. _"They take away many loved ones. And leave many scars with painful memories. Not all scars show on the skin."_

_"Speaking from experience?"_ Neytiri took a seat next to her in the low pallet style bed.

Rayne fought the urge to put some distance between them. It wasn't Neytiri, she understood that mentally, it wasn't normal for a Na'vi to dislike being close to someone. But she felt edgy. _"In a way."_ She pulled her queue over her shoulder, stroking the protective strands that covered it softly, thinking back to things she had seen and felt over the years since her birth. _"Beings of all kinda can be vicious."_ She thought of her aunt, Kyuna who was violated and pained but ignorant humans who cut her queue off, causing her great pain and giving her much anger.

_"You sound as if you were personally harmed."_ Neytiri touched her arm, giving her what comfort she could. _"What was done to you?"_

Rayne's eyes turned to her, narrowing her eyes sharply. _"Why do you ask so many questions?"_

_"Trying to get to know someone who could be a good friend." _She said honestly. _"Maybe even a sister. If she'd let me."_

_ "Maybe."_ Some day, Rayne added to herself. _"Right now I need something to do."_

Neytiri put her right to work. But soon found out that she was too heavy handed to weave and too impatient to carve. The next day was worse. The women in charge of cooking said it was a miracle she had not killed them with her attempt at their craft. And she was most happy to leave the cooking fires. Even Mo'at had tried to use her as an assistant in her healing arts, but found her incapable of anything but the most basic aid. Eventually she threw her hands into the air in disgust, the even tempered Mo'at was beaten by Rayne's stubborn nature.

_"Send her with the hunters!" _Mo'at yelled flinging an empty medicine pot at her, sending her scampering away. _"Anywhere other than around me!" _Even as she yelled, she smiled good naturedly.

And so she began working outside with the hunters and warriors. She cooed to the Direhorses, the ones that the Na'vi called Pa'li, soothing their skittish nature with a touch. Without a fight she picked up their agile split hooves to clean and check them for injury. It only took hours before the herd followed her around. Only two days before their numbers swelled in numbers from wild ones joining the herd. Not that any of the Pa'li were actually tamed.

Within a week many were in a family way, and were so gentle that the children of the clan could lead them around. The men who rode them were pleasantly surprised by the change when they found our that the mounts were more loyal and protective of their riders then ever before. But when the tamer Direhorses began trying to sleep with what they now considered their Na'vi herd, it was decided that Rayne had better find new job.

Which she didn't mind. As much as she loved working with the animals, she was getting restless with their friendly and predictable nature. They were nothing like the mounts she was used to. Even before being frozen. Why ride the prey when you could ride the baddest predator in the jungle? She asked herself while sitting on a giant tree branch over the closest river, staring into it's glassy surface, watching the things the humans likened to their water lilies from earth.

She didn't even hear the foot falls of someone sneaking up on her. Not until they sat beside her. Her had found the hilt of her knife, now on her thigh. The knife had been strapped there since a curious child had pulled it from its scabbard on her calf. She was not willing to risk that again._ "It's dangerous to be alone."_

She slid the knife back into its sheath as noiselessly as it had slid out. _"Haven't you ever heard that it's more dangerous to surprise an Anurai than to walk into a Viperwolf pack covered in blood?"_

_ "Your father told me that when I was small."_ Tsu'tey chuckled. _"Never thought that he meant his daughter."_

_ "He didn't even know I existed."_

_ "Then he missed out." _Tsu'tey said softly.

She chuckled in response. Today it didn't feel like it was true, but it was still nice to hear. _"Wanna go for a swim?"_ Rayne asked cocking her head to the side with a smile on her face.

Tsu'tey smiled at her childish behavior as she jumped off the branch snagging a vine on the way down and turning herself into a cannon ball and plummeting into the water below sending up a big enough splash to soak him completely. He muttered a curse that would turn Eywa's hair red before jumping in after her.

Rayne shrieked as his arms caught her waist, dragging her under the waters surface. As her lungs began burning she kicked hard for the surface breaking apart from the male who wore a mischievous grin on his face as he ducked under the surface tugging at her legs, pulling her flush against himself.

For a moment he didn't even realize what he had done. At least until her face was a breath away. Water droplets dripped from her eyelashes on to her cheeks and ran past her wide smile. Her bright laughing eyes stared at him, taking in every serious feature as they drew closer. Her smile faded as her eyes crossed following his movement until her lips met his. Rayne's arms went around his neck as hers eyes shut just enjoying the sensations.

She tasted like the summer sun, heady and intense with just a hint of sweet nectar. Her comparatively small hands stroked where his queue met his scalp, pulling lightly at strand of hair as they slipped through her fingers, making Tsu'tey groan with an unworded want that would not be reasoned with. What little clothing separated them suddenly became constraining and a threat to what little sanity he was able to retain as her legs wrapped around his hips.

Rayne broke away to groan as he pulled her closer, a hand fisting in her hair and the other grinding her into him. How he still tread water, keeping their heads above the glistening pool was a puzzling miracle to her but one that melted under the ministrations of his mouth on her neck. Stars exploded behind her closed lids, so painfully delicious that she threw open her eyes simply to escape from the pulsing feeling for a moment.

But on waking from the dream that his mouth put her in, to see woodsprites coating what little hair and skin was above the water, she jerked, shoving away quickly from his embrace, making for the shore before Tsu'tey even opened his eyes. Surprised that she bolted and not thinking quite straight, Tsu'tey didn't notice the tiny Atokirina' still dancing in the air above his head.

Okay I know it's a short chapter. Please don't burn me yet. Hey I gave you a little fluff. But don't be surprised if Rayne holds him at a distance for a good while. I have to draw this out some how. lol! Now there's a little button that says review. Could you click and tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4 Running and Training

Hello again.

Disclaimer: NO I Don't own any character place or thing that is from the original Avatar movie or games.

Author notes (I love being able to say that.): Or should I say movies since Avatar 2 has been announced? Yippee! Yes I'm doing a happy dance. No you really don't want to see it. Just to let you know before it happens my writing on this site might be a bit spotty as my life is more than a little hectic. Hospitals, travel, work, classes, ect. I'm sure everyone's life is like that so you'll understand. I will attempt to have a chapter posted per week if nothing else. I've just been suffering from logorrhea lately so you're seeing the written results. But at the moment I'm writing around a chapter a day. So yippee for everyone!

No fluff in this chapter. Sorry.

Okay now you know the drill. Read, if you love or even halfway like it, let me know so the muses keep doing happy cartwheels in my head. If you think something might make it better, talk to me so I can make this a more enjoyable story for you. If you think it sucks majorly, please tell me where I screwed up!

Chapter 4 Running and Training

Her long strides carried her quickly back to Hometree and the, what now felt like an illusion, security and safe haven it provide. By now people were used to her racing everywhere at top speed so they didn't even look up from their work as she sped by.

Neytiri found her strapping on her quiver and bow hastily, muttering curses as her bolo tangled itself and she wasted precious seconds pulling it apart. Her hands shook with emotion, stressed tears dripping onto her hands as she worked feverishly at the strands. _"Rayne." _Neytiri took the woman's hands into her own, stilling her. _"What has happened?"_

Rayne shook her head. _"Nothing."_

_ "Do not lie to me." _Neytiri said, her voice soft with worry. _"Sister, tell me." _She begged.

Rayne looked to the tree's entrance, sunlight streaming in an unbroken ribbon through the opening. _"It's time I left."_ She pulled her hands gently from Neytiri's grasp going back to the bolo, and with a final tug the knot loosened.

_ "You weren't planning on telling anyone were you?" _The others silence as she coiled the rope of the bolo was all that answered her. _"You were just going to let me worry." _Neytiri accused.

The pain in Neytiri's voice was all that stopped her from turning to leave as soon as her things were collected from her hammock. _"I couldn't risk that you would stop me."_

_ "Why?" _A figure appeared in Hometree's arched entrance and the hammock shifted beneath them as Rayne froze. Neytiri looked to see who it was and saw Tsu'tey looking up at them. His eyes dark in the shadow he cast with his back toward the sun. _"Oh." _Was all she said as pieces began fitting together. _"Come." _Neytiri ordered, pulling on Rayne's hand.

As the top branches of Hometree were scaled Neytiri stopped and took a seat waiting for an explanation that wasn't forth coming. Rayne's eyes didn't leave the horizon as she sat, straddling the thick limbs._ "What happened?" _Neytiri asked, growing impatient. _"Did Tsu'tey do something? Did he hurt you?"_

Rayne's eyes cut to her at that. Did Neytiri know the gentle giant so little?_ "Nothing important. No. And no to answer everything."_

_ "You're lying again."_

It was true, at least in part. She was lying that nothing happened. And yes he did do something, but she didn't even attempt stopping him. In fact she had welcomed him and what he did, returning it with enthusiasm. _"I just feel trapped here." _She sighed, taking the round about way of explaining._ "In this clan I'm a child. I have no standing. Out there,"_ she motioned to the forest beyond Hometree, _"I've lived almost entirely on my own for fourteen years. Here I'm not allowed to go far outside Hometree without protection. I can't take a mate. I can't ride an Ikran. Palulukan are not welcome so I can't train or ride them. I'm no longer aloud with the Pa'li."_ Rayne shrugged. _"I don't fit and I have nothing to do so I may as well leave."_

For the longest moment Neytiri was too shocked to speak. _"Why did you not speak of your restlessness before?"_ And why did I not see it? She asked herself.

_"Mother taught me to be grateful for what I had."_

Neytiri laughed. _"You and I both know, Grace would never have hesitated saying something."_

Rayne admitted it. _"No she wouldn't." _She shrugged, the branch slowly swaying under her weight. The slight wind that rocked, her pushing her hair back along her skin, reminding her of Tsu'tey's fingertips making her shiver._"Perhaps I should have said something. It just wasn't that bad until today."_

_ "What makes today different?" _When no answer came, Neytiri pushed._ "You were at the river."_

Rayne swallowed several times before picking up where her friend left off._ "I went to think about if I should leave. And he came out to check on me I guess."_

_ "He?"_

_ "Tsu'tey. We talked for a second or two then I jumped in the water." _Rayne's hands showed the motion. _"And we played around, pushing each other under the water, that kind of stuff." _She paused as a woodsprite drifted toward her. _"Then he kissed me." _Neytiri's breath caught. _"And when I finally opened my eyes, we were covered in these." _She held the small seed aloft in the palm of her hand and watched as it drifted away as lazily as it came. _"I saw them and came back here."_

_ "Why do I have the feeling you are not telling me everything?" _Rayne didn't answer. _"How long?"_

Rayne's eyes cut to look at Neytiri's fine boned features. She looked exasperated at the slowness of the answers. _"How long what?"_

_ "How long did you two kiss?"_

_ "It didn't seem that long." _Rayne answered. _"But it must have been longer than I thought." _She rubbed her eyes tiredly._ "A lot longer than I thought. Apparently." _She groaned, hiding her head in her hands.

_"You like him." _Neytiri laughed patting her shoulder. _"And his eyes follow you everywhere."_ Rayne jerked at the revelation._ "And Eywa has blessed you both."_ She clapped her hands with joy. _"I'm so happy for you!"_

_ "I don't see why."_ Rayne muttered, sullenly.

Neytiri smiled knowingly. Rayne needed a push. And Neytiri was well known for her shoves. Maybe she could convince Jake to nudge Tsu'tey along as well. _"If I talk to Jake about you training to be an Ikran Makto, will you stay?"_ It must be her motherly instincts kicking in. But she was understanding Rayne's sigh of resignation like she understood Jake's many growls, groans, grunts, and sighs. Half of his conversation wasn't in words.

_"Perhaps." _Rayne answered after some thought. _"I guess I should think about this some more."_

_ "Please do. I will have an answer for you tonight at dinner."_

For the rest of the day Rayne stayed close to the Ikrans, cooing to the large predators as if they were kittens, and avoiding Tsu'tey. But the Ikrans were not as helpful as usual. Normally they screeched as someone approached but Tsu'tey neared her without a whisper. The Ikran only purred as she scratched behind his jaw.

_"Kraxxis generally doesn't like other people." _Tsu'tey murmured not wanting to startle the pair. Honestly he had never seen someone who was as kind without expecting anything in return. Being kind was a principle of Eywa. But being so utterly selfless, that was special. _"You must be special." _He walked to the pair and placed a hand on her shoulder. _"I heard what Neytiri asked Jake."_

He turned her around to face him._ "Why didn't you ask me yourself?"_ His voice was soft, something that it normally wasn't. Rayne glanced up at him before returning to the Ikran. He growled, impatient that she wasn't answering. _"Why?"_

_"What happened before. . ."_ Rayne began. Tsu'tey looked as if he wanted to say something but a single finger on his lips stopped him mid thought._ "No let me finish. What happened before, happened. We didn't dream it up. Although that might be easier. You and I have no ties to each other. No claim on the other. So what ever your feelings are, what ever mine may be, until I complete the Iknimaya and the Unitaron and gain standing in the clan, you and I are nothing."_

Tsu'tey's eyes filled with hurt and anger as she went on. _"Nothing more than two people who live in the same tree and occasionally speak to each other." _She reached as high as she could to scratch between the Ikran's two queue.

_ "Is that really what you want?"_ Tsu'tey growled.

_"You and I both know the rules."_ She answered evenly. _"I suggest we play by them."_

Tsu'tey found himself at the practice targets yanking arrows out of the woven target not too long after their conversation. And he stayed at the practice area, peppering the targets with holes until one fell apart, shredded, sometime after dinner.

He walked back to the hundred yard line, griping the arrows like he was choking the life out of them. He stopped on the line and turned toward the target, pulling the bowstring back in one fluid motion, sucking in a stilling breathe. His arm was ridged as he aimed for less time than the space of a breath, over and over, forcing out his frustration with each twang of sinew string.

That was where the Olo'eyktan found him. His brow furrowed, mouth open in a snarl as he concentrated. Jake chuckled as the phlegmatic male showed signs that his unflappable control was failing him. He even missed the target, more than once. Tsu'tey grumbled at the arrows as he pulled them free once again. Turning, he started catching sight of Jake watching him. "Did you need something?" He strode back to the firing line and took his stance. This time he lined up his shot carefully and overshot the target sending the arrow into the tree.

_"If that was a yerik, the clan would be going be going hungry." _Jake said dryly. _"You have a new trainee."_

_ "You agreed then?" _Tsu'tey shot another arrow. Missing again which fully infuriated bow string unhooked itself as it rebounded, snapping a welt across his forearm.

_"It isn't like you to miss evening meal. Distracted?"_ Jake asked, stringing his bow. Tsu'tey glared without a word. _"Anything you want to talk about?"_ Tsu'tey restrung his bow with a grunt. _"I'm guessing it's a certain female." _Tsu'tey's bow string snapped off again as he hauled back on it too quickly. _"You may as well tell me."_ Tsu'tey cocked an eyebrow in question. _"Neytiri knows. She refuses to tell me." _Jake groaned as nothing crept past the stolid males lips._ "Throw me a bone already."_ Still nothing. _"I can make it an order since it's obviously going to cause problems."_

Tsu'tey groaned, knowing Jake was like a viperwolf with a fresh carcass. He wouldn't let go unless every bit of juicy information was spread out like a feast before him. _"In the river we kissed."_ He looked up into Hometree's leaves. _"Up with the Ikrans she told me not to act on what happened."_

_ "What exactly was said?"_

_ "Until she becomes a makto and gains standing in the clan we should follow the rules." _Tsu'tey leaned against the tree he had just pulled arrows from with a sigh.

Jake smirked knowingly. She hadn't said no. _"Well with any luck she'll bond with an Ikran with the next group and one of the other males that follow her around will catch her eye. Then I will not have to deal with males asking for my blessing and you will get rid of a head ache."_ Tsu'tey's face went black as the Pandoran night at the thought of another male bonding with the stubborn female. At the thought of another male waking up with her in their arms, his heart filled with fury.

_"I tell you,"_ Jake went on seeing the change in Tsu'tey's face. _"I don't see her accepting any of the males in our clan. They will all give her time to think, instead of rewriting the rules."_ At the startled look on his friend's face, Jake surmised that he hadn't thought of either of those options. The first left the taste of bile in his throat, and the second took it away again. No he hadn't thought of them. But he was going to use the thoughts that filled his skull now.

Today was the day, Tsu'tey mused. The day when he played by the rules. Because until she rode that Ikran, no one but him could get. . . He stopped the thought in the middle of its sentence. Who was laughing at this time of the morning? He tapped the side of his hammock, telling it to pull back. He peered over the swinging beds side to see Rayne shaking with laughter. One of the young males was cavorting around her like it was mating season for the Strumbeests. She held her sides as she shook. Her face was split with a radiant smile.

And Tsu'tey was furious. He sprang from the hammock and hit the floor with a thud, pain exploding from his feet as they met with the floor. But Rayne stopped laughing at the male and looked at him. Surprisingly her smile didn't fade. _"Why are you two awake?"_

Rayne didn't miss a beat in answering, while the male nearly shrank from Tsu'tey. _"Maga needed fire wood. We offered to get it for her so she didn't have to leave the fires."_

_ "We?" _Tsu'tey questioned, turning his attention to the cowering male. Was this her taste? _"Your name male?"_

_"Kyrn."_ He squeaked.

He hasn't even gone through his own coming of age ceremony, Tsu'tey realized. Well I feel silly, he thought. _"Kyrn." _Tsu'tey confirmed. _"Your teacher is Lag'na. Go find him." _The young male nodded, scampering off eager to get out of Tsu'tey's sight. At least some one followed orders. _"I'm teaching you. Jake's orders."_

Rayne smiled sweetly stepping closer to him, coming within six inches of him and tilting her chin up to look at him. _"Scaring him was entirely unnecessary." _She slammed her foot down on his then spun toward the forest disappearing into the leaves. Her face poked out of the greenery, annoyance furrowing her brow. _"Are you coming?" _When she ducked back in, he heard crashing.

He smirked. Tsu'tey limped into the woods after her. That hurt, he thought proudly. At least she didn't argue Jake's orders.

Okay yes a short chapter. I'm sorry but I wanted to get to the next chapter where there's (spoiler alert!) THANATOR ACTION!


	5. Chapter 5 Thanators and Viperwolves

Okay who didn't see that coming?

Now I have a serious question for everyone. If anyone remembers little Se'la, she was in chapter 2 I believe, would anyone be interested in reading a one shot about her trauma? About why she doesn't talk? It is rather graphic and will never ever be posted in this story. We learn more about Se'la and her brother later on but I will never ever write her terror here.

Chapter 5 Thanators and Viperwolves

It didn't take her very long to loose him in the forest since she rarely walked. And as proud as he was that she knew the forest almost better than he did and could move about in it without stirring a leaf, he was disappointed and frustrated. How was he supposed to change her mind if what little time they had alone he couldn't find her?

It wasn't until a Palulukan came crashing through the underbrush some time later that Tsu'tey actually found her. She was kind of hard to miss, holding on to the angry creature pumping her fist in the air with a yell that matched the Thanators furious roar. _"Get up high!"_ Rayne called to him and smacking her mount, distracting it from Tsu'tey as he scrambled to get out of the way.

Insane, she gave new meaning to that term. She hadn't bonded with the predator yet and he wondered why. The Thanator would calm down if she did. _"Tsaheylu!" _Tsu'tey yelled scaling a tree with the aid of a vine as the massive creature slammed into a tree forcing her to swing her body over on the Thanator's side, leaving her hanging precariously. The animal raised a clawed paw to swipe at her, narrowly missing when she pulled herself back up onto the fierce predator's back.

_"That wouldn't be any fun!" _She laughed over an angered snap and ducking under the Thanator's swinging tail. And without another word, just as quickly as they appeared, they melted into trees in the direction of the river.

He followed only to see the Thanator throw itself into the river in a last ditch attempt to get her off its back. _"Rayne!" _Tsu'tey yelled so loud his voice snapped.

Seconds passed as the giant Palulukan pulled itself to the far bank and clawed its way out of the water. It shook the water off with disgust all the while grumbling to itself. Its tail whipped back and forth in annoyance as the monstrous beast snorted getting rid of what little water had gotten into its lungs via the operculum on his neck. He turned back toward the water and caught sight of Tsu'tey standing on the opposite bank. Not willing to go back into the water he puffed himself up and gave a deafening roar that shook the trees and sounded like screeching metal before sauntering off into the trees as if nothing had happened.

No sooner had the Thanator turned than Tsu'tey jumped into the water searching for Rayne. He dove as deep as he could and swam until his lungs burned from the effort. He broke the surface gasping for air and giving up hope that she survived only to hear a laugh when he finally stopped heaving.

_"That was amazing!"_ Laughter sprang from her lips like a bubbling brook._ "I haven't done that in forever!"_

_ "You could have been killed!" _Tsu'tey pushed through the water toward her, watching the surface for any sign she was bleeding.

_"Could have and nearly were don't count."_ She answered with a grin._ "I wasn't. That's all that counts." _When he reached her, Tsu'tey lightly ran his hands over her skin looking for injury. Finding none on her front he spun her around in the water, only then seeing the crimson fluid that had colored the water behind her. _"Never said I wasn't injured." _She replied to the question before he asked.

_"How bad?"_

_ "Considering who gave it to me?"_ Rayne asked by way of clarification. _"Not too bad. It'll scar though. Guaranteed."_

He glared at the back of her head. _"If you hadn't done such a foolish thing you wouldn't have a new scar!"_ Her hair was matted with blood. Tsu'tey pulled her hair gently away from the wound. _"This looks bad."_ He tied her hair away from the wound and pushed it over her shoulder. _"I should get you back to the Mo'at."_

_ "Don't be silly."_She laughed pushing for shore._ "I need help up the bank. And my bag." _She reached the bank and tried to climb the rock face that led back to Hometree. _"Oh fun."_

_ "What would you have done if I wasn't here?"_ Tsu'tey asked holding her arm, pulling her slowly up the rocks.

Rayne laughed painfully, her back erupting in pain. _"I'd be passed out on the sand over there," _she jerked her head over to the sand, _"bleeding. Which reminds me." _They reached the top of the rocks and she sprawled out on the soft, springy forest floor, face down in the decomposing leaves. _"Do you know how to sew?" _With one hand she reached into the bag that had somehow miraculously stayed with her, its strong strap crossing her torso. After a moment she pulled out a Na'vi sized needle and surgical thread. _"I need you to sew up my back."_

_ "You have got to be kidding me." _Tsu'tey growled, taking the needle and thread from her. _"I can't do this."_ His hands shook as he threaded the needle. _"I'm not a healer. I have no idea what to do."_

_ "It's okay."_ Rayne touched his hand lightly, stilling his shaking. _"I can probably make it back to Hometree like this."_ His face darkened at the thought of her bleeding for miles.

_"Tell me what to do."_

Rayne smiled. _"Okay. What you're going to do is very simple."_ She grunted slightly as he gingerly touched the ragged edges of her wound. _"Move to my side." _She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth against the pain that would inevitably follow as soon as he started. _"Is there a large gap or do the sides fit tightly together?"_

Tsu'tey looked down at the gaping wound. _"If they fit tightly I wouldn't be thinking of sewing you up."_

Rayne smiled. _"True. Hand me the small bundle of roots in my bag please." _When the rough bundle was in her finger tips she pulled one out and shoved it in her mouth, chewing it, releasing it's analgesic properties into her system. _"Is it deep?" _She took a deep breath and felt as the pain dulled to a slight throb instead of the nearly blinding ache from before.

_"Deep enough."_

_ "Do exactly what I say."_Rayne said, her voice as smooth and calm as the deep river she had just crawled from. _"And don't hesitate. Cause I'm going to pass out soon."_

Just like she said, within moments of giving directions she lost consciousness. He was left to stitch up her back alone, with only the noises of the surrounding jungle for company. _"I swear, after we're mated, if you do this again I will have you're head."_ She murmured, shifted under his hands. Tsu'tey gritted his teeth worried that she would pull out the stitches he meticulously put into her skin. _"Don't move you beautiful idiot."_

A smile grew on her face at his words. She may have been asleep, but she heard him. Slowly and carefully he finished knotting the surgical thread. She was right, it would scar. Tsu'tey traced the wound gently, frowning. He felt the pain of it even though they hadn't bonded.

Why didn't she scream? Even as the Thanator tore into her back, she didn't utter a single sound. Well, other than a howl of triumph. Tsu'tey chuckled. She was a rare one.

And then he heard a growl. It was low and guttural as it came from the bushed that hedged them in against the rocks that led to the river. Tsu'tey was on his feet, bow in hand before a moment past. He notched an arrow ready to let it fly as soon as whatever made that sound showed itself. The growling seemed to spread, slowly circling them. His fingers itched around the fletching. His heart pounded in his ears. It wasn't panic that caused it. Only adrenaline.

Rayne woke up as the growling reached her head. She slowly pushed up to her arms to her knees trying to keep her injured back straight, her eyes never straying from the noise. _"Never rains but it pours." _She caught the glimmer of eyeshine under the large leaves. _"Put the bow down."_ She told Tsu'tey who stood at the ready behind her.

_"What?" _He hissed.

_"Put it down."_ Rayne repeated, motioning with her hand. A tiny pup was pushed through the branches and leaves, rolling within inches of her fingers. She barked out a laugh that caused the ring of growling animals to jump back a step. _"He says the pup is not their pack."_ A smile tugged at her lips before she gave in to it. _"He says the pup is mine." _

_ "Who?"_

She laughed again. Picking up the tiny viperwolf pup she sighed. _"I have much to teach you just like you teach me. Will you be a good student, I wonder?"_ And Tsu'tey couldn't tell who she was talking to. Was it the pup in her arms, or him?

_"You're not taking him back to Hometree."_ Rayne only smiled at his assertion as she toyed with the tiny viperwolf's teeth. Was that a giggle he heard as the little creature snapped his jaw trying to catch her digit in his mandible? _"You aren't."_

_ "We'll see."_

She just won't stop will she? Gotta love her. Sorry this chapter isn't long. I know.

Oh I realized that Rayne's "Family history " might be a little confusing if you don't research until your eyes threaten to roll back in your skull. Don't try it. Not fun. So here's a condensed version.

The Anurai clan is a real clan, that as far as is known was almost wiped out by Sean Wallen who wanted their sacred objects to sell on the black market on earth. The bas. . . . Never mind. Two Anurai were known to survive. Rai'uk and his sister Kyuna. Kyuna though was injured in one of the worst ways possible for a Na'vi. Her Queue was removed. Rai'uk and Kyuna sought revenge and the return of their sacred objects. Both are said to be deadly warriors.

Rai'uk's reputation led the princess of the Omaticaya clan, Sylwanin, to his "Doorstep" for help in her fight against the skypeople or RDA. She told him of humans of walk around in Na'vi skin, the Avatars. He was furious. That fury and hatred led him to Dr. Grace Augustine's school, where he met the doctor. She was unlike any human he had ever met, and it wasn't just the Avatar she rode around in. She was peaceful, kind, respectful, so different from the Grace Augustine we meet later in life. And she saw something in him that he hadn't felt in a long time, the sacred, the divine. Something he saw in her as well.

Now there is an opening if I even did see one. Now that I have that explained, tomorrow I'm not sure if I can post anything. I'm on hospital watch. A dear friend is very sick so I'm taking shifts with his family so they can go home to rest and take shower. I'll try but I make no promises.


	6. Chapter 6 Fights and Hexapedes

Personal update: Don't really have one. My friend is being moved to another hospital in about 48 hours. Anyway next chapter.

Chapter 6 Fights and Hexapedes

Days passed in comfortable silence between student and teacher. Although who was who is still anyone's guess. Each day the small wolf cub grew larger and was trained. And every spare moment Se'la and her brother were showered with attention until they blossomed like the deserts to the south west after the winter monsoons had past.

Tsu'tey grew more impatient and irritable with each sunrise though. For each day drew them closer to Rayne's hunt. In truth she was ready for it now. While she still acted foolishly, no one knew the forest's visceral secrets better than she. But he held off. He said she needed more training, more preparation. He was unwilling to let go of the few hours a day when he didn't have to share her attention, even if she didn't say a word. She was there, with him, and that was all that mattered.

He wasn't blind to the looks the other males gave her as she walked by. She seemed to be. And she laughed herself purple when he had tried to bring it up one day. Jealousy. It was a new emotion for

Tsu'tey. But one that seemed to gnaw with razor sharp teeth at the marrow of his bones, refusing to let go or even loosen it's hold. That was the real reason he held her back from proceeding. Because he might loose her. All the little things, like her laugh and smile to the way she never failed to bring a smile to his solemn face, those things he never noticed in another female since his mother died were suddenly very precious.

He even nearly came to blows with one of the older males who dared to touch her. Rayne was his! He thought sending the male sprawling for his innocent gesture of pushing her hair from her face. Rayne had pounced on Tsu'tey, forcing him to hit the ground face first for that. She held him down as Tsu'tey struggled to regain composure. And he would never admit that her skin gave off the aroma of angered floods when she was furious with him. Let alone that that fragrance soothed him.

The male had shrugged what Tsu'tey had done off as just another one of the leaders mood swings, a phrase he had borrowed from Jake when he described Neytiri. But Rayne didn't. She didn't speak to him for the rest of the day and the next as well.

Each day more males asked when she was supposed to complete her trials. And each day she replied that she would when she was ready. But even that excuse was beginning to wear thin.

Today Jake cornered Tsu'tey wanting an answer._ "The monsoon begins in a few weeks! You cannot hold up the ceremonies any longer simply to force her to spend time with you! You'll have to vie for what ever attentions she is willing to give you just like every other male!"_ He ranted. _"And Moat has to tend to one more 'accident' because of your jealousy than so help me, Tsu'tey I will send her to __one of the other clans!" _Jake threw his hands in the air after that. _"Either she goes through with the hunts and the Uniltaron within three days or so help me." _He left the rest unsaid, but his meaning was clear. Either it happened or he would loose Rayne forever.

One way or another it seemed, she was lost to him. She would pass with flying stars, that much Tsu'tey knew with certainty. And someone so pure and loving wouldn't care for him. Not enough. She would mate with Mal'uk or any of the other males who hung around her like what the humans had called hellfire wasps. But never would she consider him.

Those and many other painful thoughts spun through his head at dizzying speeds as he left to find the object of them. Only to find her in a game of net ball. She had taught it to the others in training a few weeks ago, and since then it spread like wild fire. The older males and females now played in their spare time between duties. She said it was like the old earth game lacrosse. She had told him the history of it once. That it went back to the American Indian and possibly farther, she only learned so much from Grace's history books.

She had said the version they played was a bit more violent since they didn't have protective pads, and didn't pull any hits. Almost every day someone received an elbow to a eye or mouth and that wasn't the worst of the injuries. Sticks frequently collided with heads and torsos not to mention the hits to the arms and legs. Sometimes even the ball claimed casualties. Rayne usually received the worst of the hits considering she was continually in the center of things. But she always came out grinning no matter how painful it was when Mo'at put her back together.

The scar she received from the Palulukan still the biggest and most prominent, was worn like a badge of honor. Whenever she was asked about it she would just grin and say to ask Tsu'tey. Rumors had flown about it and she hadn't bothered to quell them, finding it funny that he only answered the question with a glare that would curdle milk.

Currently she was elbowing Ja'hald in the stomach before stealing the ball and sending it whizzing to the goal. Ja'hald growled and chased after her. He tried to pounce on her but she ducked, quickly hitting her knees and leaning back so far the back of her scalp kissed the ground, sending him flying over her head. He rolled end over end to a stop several feet away, fury written into every feature. Something wasn't right Tsu'tey realized. This fury was too much. Too much for a simple elbow to the ribs. Tsu'tey shifted closer to the game, his eyes narrowing.

Ja'hald swung his stick at her as she caught the ball and fielded it toward one of her teammates. The sticks were made out of the heavy wood tsawlapx, his being heavy enough to break bone. And the force with which he swung it did just that. Rayne crumpled down onto the ground holding her side. Tsu'tey lunged forward wanting to tear his head off. Mal'uk held him back. _"Wait you idiot."_ Mal'uk had his hands full trying to hold him back.

It didn't take long to see what Mal'uk meant. Rayne came up swinging and knocked Ja'hald to the floor fasted than a blink. Rayne held her stick to his neck pressing down, hard enough to keep him still but not enough to stop his airflow. _"I don't mind taking a few knocks. I deserve some of them but the second you take what should have stayed between us into the public arena, you had better be ready to back it up. And take my advice, next time you try to take down an Anurai, don't."_

Ja'hald pushed at the stick trying to force her off of him. Rayne had all the leverage she needed though and held her ground. Ja'hald flailed trying to catch her between his legs, so she lent down to whisper in his ear. _"I'm going to get off and forget this ever happened. Our slate is clean." _ She snarled pressing down only a hair further. _"Understood? Nod if you understand."_

He nodded quickly, seeing black spots appear in his vision. _"Good boy." _Rayne released the stick and jumped away from the prone male.

Tsu'tey caught up with her just as she pulled her bow over her head. _"What was that!"_He spun her around by the elbow. He was livid, and he didn't know who to be angry at. Ja'hald was somewhere near the top of that list he was sure but the male nearly flinched when Tsu'tey had confronted him after the game.

_"That,"_ she spat, _"was the only way I could answer."_

_ "Answer what?"_

Rayne stared deep into his eyes before turning away to collect her thigh knife and game bag. _"He asked me to mate him." _

Tsu'tey stood without expression. _"What did you say?"_

She rounded on him angrily. _"What could I say you arrogant pain in my rear! You won't let me do the hunt! I can't say yes. I can't even say no!" _Rayne looked beyond his side to see little Se'la standing with tears welling in her eyes. _"If you hope to see tomorrow we will continue this discussion in the forest."_ She hissed drawing his attention to the little girl. The only thing that kept her from ripping him a new one was the fact that his stone like expression melted as he went to Se'la, pulling the frightened child into his arms.

_"Later."_ He agreed. Tsu'tey smiled down at the little one running a hand through her braids. _"Little one, don't cry."_ He kissed her forehead, wiping the tears from her eyes just as a caring parent would.

_"Why was momma yelling?"_ She asked in a tiny voice.

Tsu'tey shot a look to Rayne. _"She started calling me that awhile ago. I wasn't able to get her to stop. After a while I gave up trying." _She turned to Se'la and cupped the small girls face carefully in her palms, the tips of her fingers stroking Se'la's ears soothingly. _"Little one, I'm just frustrated. It will pass. Okay?" _Se'la leaned out of Tsu'tey's arms and hugged her. Her small arms wrapping around the older Na'vis neck. The tiny one mumbled her assent into Raynes neck._ "Good. Now where's your brother?Why don't you go and find him and we'll see if we can find some Utu mauti after Tsu'tey and I get back okay?"_

Se'la nodded with a shy smile before pushing out of Tsu'tey's arms. _"I find."_

Tsu'tey couldn't help but grin. She didn't talk much, but what she said got Se'la's point across.

_"Well would you look at the happy couple?"_ Mal'uk laughed right before Rayne's hand smacked the back of his head on her way out with a snarl. Tsu'tey had to agree with her. They were anything but happy.

_"How important is passing all of the coming of age ceremonies to you?" _Tsu'tey asked as they came to what Rayne had laughingly called their spot after they stumbled into it one day. Minyu stood like sentinels at the entrance to the thicket ready to slap intruders as they tried to gain admission to their cave.

The day Tsu'tey pulled her into the cave it had begun to pour. And no one attempted to traverse Pandora during the night. It wasn't the rainy season yet but the forerunners of that coming deluge made their appearance more often now. That day had been bad. Worse than bad, as animals fled to their dens to wait out the onslaught, the pair of them had endeavored to make it back to Hometree, only to be nearly washed away in a flash flood.

They had waited out that storm barely speaking to each other as a result of their last argument. They waited with only the crackling fire of wood left by some long forgotten hunter for just such an emergency.

Tsu'tey jumped over the leaves of the lilies outside just in time to save himself a nasty smack as Rayne slid under them on her knees. It had taken practice but they had become proficient at the task.

_"Honestly?" _Rayne took a seat near the grotto, where the light filtered through the plant leaves that concealed its entrance to all but the most determined searcher. She had always wondered how he knew the opening was even there.

Tsu'try nodded briskly and sat across from her on the swept granite like floor. _"If it was only myself, everything, all the trials and tests, would mean very little." _She buried her head in her hands. _"But it isn't."_

_ "What do you mean?"_ He pressed, having learned that sometimes it was just wiser to ask what she meant.

Rayne sighed, lifting her head to stare at him. Once again sending shivers down his spine with a gaze that seemed to look straight through him, weighing what it saw. Was he worthy to hear her innermost thoughts? Apparently he was. _"I have other people in my life. Se'la and Hataak. Jake gave them into my care. They trust me. In all honesty I don't need to go through with any of it. As an Anurai I am already one of the people and higher ranking than you as a matter of fact. But in order to give them a home and the protector they deserve and the ties to their home clan, I have to do this."_

Tsu'tey reached for her hands that remained clenched together. Before the pads of his fingers found her skin she went on. _"And even if my father and aunt are alive they won't be having offspring. So there is only me to carry on the Anurai clan. Eywa that sounds like a bad pick up line."_ She laughed nervously. _"I think that was what Jake called it. But my point is if I find a suitable mate I would like to have a place in his clan as well. I wouldn't want to dishonor him before his own people."_

_ "From what it sounds like you already have found a, what did you call it? A suitable mate?"_ Tsu'tey asked with a clenched jaw. Rayne nodded, standing and pacing her air filled with agitation. _"You have?"_

_ "Sometime ago." _Rayne sighed. _"But until all of this," _she flung her hands out wide, the gesture including everything around her, both literally and figuratively it seemed,_ "is settled, my hand are tied. And you know how much I hate that." _She laughed, thinking back to an exercise designed to train someone to get themselves out of tangled vines in an emergency. Rayne smiled at the memory. She had pulled at the vines until they cut into her skin. Blood dripped own her arms as pulled herself up by the wrists.

The rage she felt that day at being helpless was consuming. But it focused her, just the same way it always did. Now there was only confusion. Walking that blasted line, but not crossing it was. . . She didn't even think there was a word for it.

_"Then I believe we had better fix at least one of those problems." _Tsu'tey said softly. And as out of character and as strange as the feeling was his heart was breaking apart a little bit at a time. A little chip each time he saw her slipping further away. _"The yerik should be grazing in the tall grass on the other side of the river."_

The tall grasses sounded like waves of the ocean as the winds blew through them. Every once in a while a graceful head poked through the blades. Their blue heads blended in with the green of it's surroundings so that you would have to be nearly on top of the deer-like creatures before you saw them. The only thing that gave away where they were was a tiny little bump that moved along the surface of the grasses. It reminded Tsu'tey of a child crawling under the rugs in Mo'at's nursing chambers.

Wait a second. Where did that thought come from? He wondered idly as Rayne notched arrow and took aim._"Wait. You aren't ready to take the shot."_

_ "My trial. My shot. My choice." _Rayne answered not relaxing her arms at all as she led her target. Pausing when it paused, walking when it walked, running as it ran, always at the level of his heart to cause the least pain possible. She waited getting a feel for the yeriks movements, learning to anticipate her prey. When he stopped, turning toward her, she released the string and watched as her shot flew straight and true right for her intended target.

The yarik went down without a wimper. And before he could take a breath she had said her thanks to the hexapede for his gift of life and prayed that he would find peace with Eywa.

Tsu'tey smiled weakly with what felt like a knife through his heart. _"You are ready."_

_On a happier note! Thank you to everyone who read and responded to the story so far as well as those who favorited and alerted the story. Thats so encouraging to me and the muses thank you too. They promise blood guts gore and happy stuff soon. Next chapter is bed time stories and questions although that is not the title. Hehe!_

_I am working on the one shot for Se'la and Hataak. It's just requiring a trip to a very dark place so I'm taking my time, and listening to very happy music. Trust me you wouldn't like me in the dark mindspace without it. I'm not a pleasure to be around._


	7. Chapter 7 Screams and Stories

Disclaimer: I own no original characters, places or things. Yada yada. Don't sue me.

Authors notes: Please don't let White Walls Red Blood turn you off of this story. Se'la is a tough little thing, she is going to be just fine. Just hang in there with me.

Chapter 7 Screams and Stories

The air at the morning meal was one of excitement. Today the group that had trained for years would either come back Ikran Makto and Taronyu or not and have to wait another year before trying again. Se'la had stayed close to Rayne's side all morning after someone foolishly told her how dangerous the trip to the cliffs was, not to mention the struggle with the Ikran that chose you. She nearly shook with worry as Rayne tried to get some food into her.

Tsu'tey had been keeping the worried Hataak busy so he wasn't so concerned with his sister that he forgot to eat his own food. They ended up making a bolo before Jake announced it was time to go. Rayne handed Se'la to Neytiri with a hug and a kiss. Hataak found himself deposited with Jake with a his new bola wrapped around his arms where he accidentally tied it. _"We'll be back in time for dinner." _Rayne assured both children.

_"And you'll tell us more about Palulukans?" _ Norm asked, his eyes going wide with wonder. He had twins in Hataak and Se'la.

Rayne rolled her eyes and nodded with a laugh at their expectant looks. _"If you can keep Se'la smiling all day."_ She turned to Norm. _"And keep them fed."_

Tsu'tey took hold of her arm, his own heart clenching with worry at leaving the two children for a day._ "Come on little mother. It's time to find your Ikran."_

The forest was alive today. Screeches and calls that sounded like the tapes of animals that the forests of earth that her mother had brought with her, rang out around them. Birds, Grace had called them. The ground was damp with the morning dew. Insects buzzed about in the early morning air.

There were six of them going deep into the floating mountains today. The first group since the great battle. They had no idea what they would find. The explosions had been devastating to the forest and rock. Would Eywa have had time to repair this scar on the planet? Would the Ikrans still call this majestic place home? Or would they shun it and the painful memories the cliffs now held? Would they still feel the violence? Or would they, like the trees, regrow and cleanse the past of it's hurt?

The group would only know if they continued on their journey. They had been forced to leave the Pa'li even further back than normal, the large animals no longer able to find purchase on the sharp ridges and small nooks that created the path they took. The sharp rock outcroppings cut into the travelers feet uncomfortably as they sought the meager footholds that took them ever upward to the next root system.

The roots that had barely kept the floating mountains in place had less strength now because of the battle that took place among them. Every time Tsu'tey's face fell Rayne could hear in her mind, his voice, saying here this friend died or here this ally perished. And she hurt for her friend. No one deserves to loose their life or their friends to the senselessness of war. The very mountains seemed to mourn the loss of life. It felt as if Eywa wasn't through crying yet.

Rayne lost her grip on the root and slid several feet before coming to a stop. _"Rayne!" _One of the others yelled drawing Tsu'tey's attention. He had just reached a ledge and was helping some of the others across it when he heard the yell. He was too far away to be of any help. His heart leaped into his throat and trapped his own scream behind it.

Her hands tightened in the root, wrapping the root around her leg to give her more traction. Give her a Palulukan any day but these heights with nothing other than a plants root to hang onto? These gave her a set of goose bumps that just would not quit no matter how many times she did climbed this root system. Riding Ikrans didn't even give her this much trouble. _"I'm fine! Keep going!" _She called up to the group ahead of her.

Slowly Rayne made her way up the root rope. It was her haste that made her slip, she reasoned. But eventually she made it. Tsu'tey pulled her the last few feet over the ledge and into a hug. _"Don't scare me like that." _He whispered so the others couldn't over hear. _"Nothing is worth loosing you. Understood?"_

Rayne gifted him with a smile full of mystery. It promised so much and hid even more. _"Thank you."_ She pulled away from his embrace long before he was ready. _"Let's get going."_ The group began their trek again. Hours seemed to pass, and still they climbed or scampered across root systems until the sun hung high in the midday sky.

Rayne saw the stone stairway first. It's naturally occurring arch was a welcome sight after hours of climbing and swinging and scaling and another half dozen things that they had to accomplish in order to get there. She heard falling water and let out a joyful laugh before racing up the stone steps, followed closely by the group and Tsu'tey. He followed more slowly, unwilling for the journey to come to an end.

The group clustered behind the water fall as they waited for Tsu'tey to decide who went first. _"You. Go."_ He hadn't even bother to learn some of the young ones names. Most he didn't think would be able to manage to tasheylu with a Banshee. And this one had been complaining and falling behind all morning. No, she would end up staying at Hometree, he guessed. One after another went. Some managed to connected with their mounts but most didn't, including the complaining slacker from earlier. They had been sent back to the falls to wait for their guide to show them back down.

When it was only Tsu'tey and Rayne left his stomach twisted in knots. She had hung back during the others attempts. Watching, for once in her life he assumed, at what worked and what didn't. But he was wrong, like so many times with her. By now he should be used to it he supposed.

She had climbed to the highest ledge and was facing a very large Ikran that seemed oddly familiar. And once again he was rendered helpless by this female who seemed to run head long into danger. The Banshee puffed up to her considerably large full size and screamed at Rayne as she inched closer. Step by torturous step she neared the deadly predator, keeping up a running dialog with the animal including its answers in the form of clicks, growls, snarls, screeches and screams.

Rayne's bola began swinging in her hand, gaining momentum with each circuit. The Banshee had other ideas than getting caught apparently and snapped at the swinging equipment. On the third try she caught its strands between her teeth and ripped it from Rayne's hands, flinging it off the cliffs edge.

Now weaponless Rayne squared off with the angry Ikran. Tsu'tey sent a prayer to Eywa to watch over her, fearing that he was too late as the Ikran lunged for the blue skinned Na'vi who dared stand proudly before her. Rayne chose that moment to jump onto a foot hold she had seen just above the winged Ikran's head and use that hold as a jumping point onto the creatures back. She landed gracefully if somewhat hard astride the Ikrans back.

The Ikran didn't like that idea. She screamed angrily and barrel rolled off the cliff taking this fight to the skies that she owned.

Her leather wings sliced through the noonday sky with and ease as she dived. The wind whistled past their ears as the Banshee pushed her wings for greater speed. Rayne clutched that the Ikran's neural antennas like reins but eased up when the animal beneath her screeched back at her. She smiled finally realizing what this contest was all about. Leave it to her to find the one banshee that was as wild as her.

Rayne leaned down across the Ikrans neck holding on with one hand as the infuriating creature decided to play chicken with the mountains. Her hands found the end of one of the whip like neural antenna and snapped her head forward bringing her own queue over her shoulder and connected the two with her fingertips.

As the connection was made it felt like someone had taken a wrecking ball to Rayne's stomach. The air was forced from her lungs and her vision faded. Tsu'tey yelled from the rookery as he saw them take an uncontrolled nose dive to the forest floor that was nearly two miles below, his voice unheard to Rayne but louder than thunder to her Ikran.

The Ikran's eyes snapped open suddenly regaining control of their plummet with a scream that rocked the mountains in its wake. Rayne struggled to open her eyes as she felt another consciousness within her mind, an indelible link to the being beneath her. It wasn't an unusual feeling but was one that she had felt before. And the linking was always earth shattering.

Millimeter by millimeter she forced her eyes to open, seeing the world through the Ikran's eyes. The air currents shown like another layer space that made the open air look like it had been carved by a master sculptor, each shift in its pressure glowed in a color never before seen on the color spectrum. This was what it was like seeming through the eyes of a creature who lived in the sky. Like scents with the land based creatures.

Pulses of other creatures echoed in their ears and along their skin. This was why Ikrans were such effective hunters. Toruks may be the baddest thing in the air but they didn't own the skies.

Kraxxis, Tsu'tey's Ikran landed beside him with what could only be described as a grin tugging at his lips. _"Don't say a thing."_ Tsu'tey growled climbing on his friend's back as the pair they watched leveled out and began climbing back to the group that soared through the afternoon sun, learning to fly._ "Just fly." _He thought through their connection and held on as Kraxxis took to the air like a fish to water, his wings gracefully treading the air.

Rayne and her Ikran had no problem learning to fly together. Within moments they became as one being. Flying seemed as easy as breathing to them. They soon wanted to test their skills and began dive bombing runs on Tsu'tey and Kraxxis. Kraxxis was apparently used to the game and simply moved or fell back causing them to miss completely, chuckling at their antics. _She is mine of course I'm used to her._ Kraxxis thought to him.

_Yours?_

Kraxxis chuckled knowingly. _Yes mine. And yours._ Within seconds that cryptic statement had wriggled its way into Tsu'tey's mind and heart. It brought pain and promise and everything in between. A healthy dash of anger later and he began putting the new Ikrans through their paces showing how to bank and turn with precision and speed until cries for mercy arose from those who were actually paying him any attention.

Rayne and her mount fell back into line for a moment before screaming a warning to the group. _"Turok!" _Was the only explanation required. It had to be the worst possible time for the Last Shadow to get hungry. The Ikran Makto had barely begun flying and now they were going to have to fly through the dense forest if they wanted any hope of surviving. This was not the Olo'eyktan's Turok and Jake wasn't riding him. He was hungry and they seemed like perfect prey out in the open sunshine where they couldn't outrun him and had no cover.

_"Down!"_ Tsu'tey yelled, diving for the trees beyond. The new riders and the chosen guide followed suit. The new riders stopped thinking directions to their mounts as soon as the danger appeared, knowing that the Ikran knew how best the evade the hungry predator's gaping maw.

Tsu'tey fell back to draw the Turok's attention from the group. The trees weren't slowing him down nearly enough. With each smack of bark against the Turok's face and wings his anger steadily grew as did his speed. Within moments he was nipping at Tsu'tey and Kraxxis' heals. Kraxxis' duel sets of eyes narrowed as one set looked back at the following beast. This outcome was unacceptable.

The Turok apparently thought the same. _"Find cover!"_ Tsu'tey yelled over the wind. When they broke off the Turok roared angry that most of his meal disappeared. Oh well one would have to do.

Rayne led the group to the cave systems that the ran under the Ayram Alusing mountains. When the floating mountains broke away from the planet they revealed the entrance to a massive cave system that ran under the surface of Pandora. The mountains ringed the Tree of Souls like a bridal veil hiding the bride from her new husband's view. The Stone arches were like her hair and the caves like her undergarments.

But now the caverns were safe haven. Hidden beneath the surface of the planets crust, the Ikrans and their riders hung midst the stalactites that littered the ceiling. The wet surface of the stone was difficult to hang onto but not impossible. And after what felt hours Rayne had more than filled her waiting quota for the day. _"I'm going to scout. See if it's still out there." _

Maluk began to object. _"I should. . ."_

_ "Make sure they get to safety."_ She ended. _"I just go out, fly a circle and if it's gone then I come back and tell you. If the Turok is still there then I have a better chance of loosing it as one than an entire group."_

Maluk at least had enough brain matter between his ears to know not to argue. _"Be careful."_ He nodded to the entrance. _"If you see Tsu'tey. . ." _He trailed off.

_"I'll give him your regards." _She said wryly as her Ikran's claws pulled out of the rock and fell backwards into the air.

The Ikran hovered at the cavity's mouth watching, listening for any sign of the giant predator. Finding none she ventured beyond the rock opening. Each flap of the Ikran's leathery wings took them further away from the safety of the unobtainium enclosure. In silence the Ikran flew, barely a breath of air stirring behind them.

The air where they knew the Turok had been had the sickly sweet smell of death. No animal stirred, each still hidden trembling with fear in what ever hole they had been fortunate enough to find. Large branches and even small trees were broken cutting a clear swath were the overly large predator had flown through. Some giant bamboo like grasses had even been broken like twigs showing what direction the Turok had taken until it took back to the skies.

Rayne and her flying companion winged it back to the cavern as quickly as they could. The caverns stood still and silent, not even a rock fell to show the group was still there. Rayne let loose a trill and echoed like a rumbling purr among the stalactites and stalagmites in what had become her signature call some time before.A yipping chirp and a howl answered her and the three remaining riders dropped free of the hanging stone.

_"No sign."_ Rayne told Maluk when his hopeful gaze met hers. _"The Turok is gone."_

_ "And Tsu'tey?"_

Her face fell. _"Still missing."_ The Ikran beneath her swayed on the air currents that oddly swept through the cavern system. _"I want to stay here and look."_

_ "If he's alive he'll come back to Hometree." _Maluk objected.

Rayne fought to keep the annoyance off her face that she felt bubbling beneath the surface of her skin._ "Not if he's injured." _Rayne yawned, the stress of the day finally working it's way into her weary body. _"I was only going to look one, maybe two places and then head back to Hometree."_

_ "We can look in the morning."_ One of the other riders tried, seeing the day growing steadily darker as the hours they had waited, suspended from the ceiling had carried them closer to nightfall.

Rayne snapped her head up from where she stared at the floor to look at the young riders face, lightning and storm clouds in her eyes. _"You can look in the morning. I am looking now." _Her Ikran screamed her approval before racing away into the coming twilight.

Rayne and her Ikran raced to "their" cave. It was close enough to be a possible hiding place. Her heart pounded with each flap of to her Ikran's wings. If he wasn't alive so help her, she would tear the planet apart piece by tiny little piece. Rain drops began hitting the leaves of the forest around them with a deafening roar, matching both of their moods.

Helicoradians, what the Na'vi called Loreyu or beautiful spirals sucked back into themselves as the Ikran's wing tips brushed across them. Hiding from the emotions that swirled like a black hole above them or from the rain that pelted them without mercy would be anyone's guess. Thunder growled in the heavens while lightning split the sky in half. Green leaves whipped in the wind and tore themselves from their moorings.

The twisted lilies didn't know which way to turn in the rain. _"Tsu'tey!" _Rayne yelled over the rain.

A blue hand waved from underneath the lilies.

Rayne leaned down and hugged the flying animal underneath her. _"Think you can make it girl?"_ The Ikran chittered a response that sounded much like Who do you think you're talking to? _"Sorry."_ She said to the Ikran. _"Let's go."_

The Ikran flapped her wings, propelling herself backward. Her eyes narrowed as she gauged the distance, the Ikrans head looking down to see how far back they were. Was twenty meters enough? Should she go thirty? After a moments pause and another thrust backward the Banshee let loose a cry and hurled herself and her rider forward into the grotto, nearly slamming into the reclining Kraxxis.

~Earlier in the day at Hometree~

Se'la had given up following Hataak and Norm around less than an hour after Rayne and the others left. They were making a child's bow, or at least attempting to. Norm's version was sloppy and ungainly compared to the ones Rayne had made for them. It wasn't her fault that Hataak bet his on a game of net ball and his team had a resounding defeat, so why should she help. And Rayne had promised her practice bow to Hataak as soon as she carved her new one. So he didn't even need to bother. Rayne would have the new bow within days and so would Hataak. But could he wait? No. Typical boy.

So instead she went to practice on the targets like Tsu'tey and Rayne had taught her. After all she wasn't allowed to go into the forest by herself. Only with an adult. Rayne had said that so many times it played around in her head on a loop. You could get lost or hurt. Your getting better though at finding your own way around. Soon. Soon you can go by yourself.

She could have gone with Neytiri to learn how to be a Tsahik like momma Rayne said she herself would soon be learning but listening to Mo'at for hours was about as boring as it could get. No wonder Neytiri was so cranky lately with the sitting and the listening and the baby. How did she do it?

Even Jake would find having a shadow funny. She thought letting another arrow fly and missing the target by what seemed like a mile. What had momma told her to do? Strong torso, there was more but she couldn't remember it.

The hunters down at the other end of the target range would know. But she didn't want to ask them. They were nice enough but. . . She just wasn't ready for that yet. Momma Rayne didn't force her to talk to them. She just let her take things at her own pace. So did the others for the most part. She let another arrow fly coming a little closer to the painted target but not much. This was exasperating. No matter what she tried something was always off.

The hair on the back of her neck began standing on end after she went to collect her arrows from where they had landed well past the target. Se'la huffed, annoyed. This had started back in the cell, the ability to feel the eyes of someone watching. The ability to feel their emotions through that gaze. It was useful at times when she was in trouble. But now it was just tiring. Lamik. Again really? She pulled the last arrow from the ground where it landed and fell back to the starting line.

Lamik sauntered forward out of the shadows cast by the trees as Se'la notched another arrow and let it laughed as she missed. _"What kind of Na'vi can't hit a still target."_ This wasn't the first time he taunted her. So she ignored him. He was what most called handsome. Most not being her. Rayne said she was still a little one and should concentrate on being a little one, learning and training and finding out who she was, nothing else. And Se'la agreed.

Besides, after the war there weren't many choices. Most of the males anywhere near her own age had died in the attack on the old Hometree. The ones that were left? Needed time to grow. Lamik was at the head of that list. He was so full of his own self worth. She let loose another arrow only to have his raucous giggles erupt as she missed again.

His taunts steadily got worse as she continued missing her target. Until she finally blocked him out, listening only to her pounding heart. She was so focused on blocking Lamik out that she didn't notice there was another male beside her firing off arrows as quickly as Lamik fired off barbs. He apparently had a shorter temper than she did. No sooner had he fired his last arrow then he rounded on Lamik. _"Would you shut your mouth for once!" _He growled, snapping Se'la from her self imposed trance. _"I can barely concentrate because of your constant yammering!"_

Lamik was lacking nearly a foot in height when he stood toe to toe with this newcomer male. _"Who are you and what business is it of yours how I try to help the little one aim better?"_

The newcomer laughed mirthlessly. _"Is that what you were trying to do? A little one yourself? One who hasn't yet made his bow from the Hometree's wood?" _Lamik's visage clouded over in anger as the newcomer found a weakness as easily as he found the center of his target with an arrow. _"At least she is practicing! I have yet to see you fire a single shot! Are you afraid to do even worse than the little one?"_

Lamik looked down at the bow held firmly in the newcomer's hand. Unlike his plain childhood bow it showed signs of much use and much care. As well as a design that identified the berating male. _"Tipani."_ He nearly spat. The clans of the Na'vi may not have outwardly fought but there was no love lost between them.

_ "Yes I am Tipani." _The male proudly answered. _"Is that a problem?" _His eyes narrowed. He seemed to be weighing all the options when he had that look in his eyes, Se'la thought staring at him. _"No?"_ He asked waiting less than a second for an answer. _"Good. Then I suggest you leave. So I can get some more target practice."_ Lamik took too long to move away though. _"Unless you'd like to be my target?"_He growled taking a threatening step forward, forcing Lamik to step back.

Lamik turned and stalked off down to the other end and the hunters that laughed at him, having over heard the entire thing. _"You know, I almost feel sorry for him." _The male said. She didn't know if it was her he addressed or simply himself until he turned to face her. _"My name is Jarris." _He held out his hand for her to take._ "And you are?"_ When she didn't take his hand, he pulled it back. _"Okay. Don't I feel foolish."_

He walked to his target and yanked out the arrows that, from where she sat all looked like the hit the center. He growled under his breath. _"I missed."_ He stood and stared in dismay the the pattern of holes. After a moment he braced himself on the tree the target was attached to with an arm. It was only then that she saw the woven bandage around his waist that announced his injury to the world.

Se'la stepped up, so softly that not even the leaves moved under her feet, to look at the marks. _"I can't see it." _She ducked under his arm to look closer. _"It's all in the center ring."_

_ "No." _Jarris said, a hint of a smile coming through in his voice. _"See?" _He pointed. _"These __three hit over near the edge of the center ring, the rest hit the middle." _Jarris grunted. _"Must have been when I was loosing my temper at what ever his name is." _He turned around and walked back to the starting line. _"I'm sorry if I alarmed you." _

Se'la nodded and went to find her own arrows in the underbrush yet again. She found all but one of the arrows. She grumbled looking for the errant missile. Finally finding it stuck into a tree but not the one she was aiming for. Se'la yanked and pulled with all her might not making any headway pulling it from the thick wood. Minutes passed as she heard Jarris land his arrows again in rhythmic time, and still she tugged. Twice he retrieved them while she she still pulled.

After the second time the thunk of his rounds being fired, they stopped and she heard a cough behind her. Se'la spun around and saw Jarris sitting with his back to a tree simply watching as she struggled. _"What are you watching?" _She snarled.

Jarris chuckled, no malice in it's tones, just amusement. _"You seemed to be having so much fun arguing with the tree I didn't want to interrupt by offering to get the arrow."_

_ "Glad you had fun." _Se'la gave another half hearted attempted at pulling the arrow free. _"Mind helping?"_ She waved to the arrow.

Jarris struggled to stand, his wound not making things easy on him. _"Well now that you've asked nicely." _He laughed and pulled the arrow free with ease. _"You know, you walked away too quickly before. I was going to say I'm normally a very nice guy. I normally don't loose my temper like that."_ He smiled. It was friendly, warm and open in nature. Honest even. _"I just hate seeing people cry." _He turned to walk away but paused several feet away from her to look back and say,_ "Do you think maybe you'd like to practice with me tomorrow?"_

Se'la opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted before she got a word out. _"I know you don't know me." _And for the first time, granted she hadn't known him long, he seemed nervous. Not as confident as he had shown himself to be when putting Lamik back into his place or even when he took aim on the target. There he seemed to be in his element. But now, self doubt seemed to riddle him. _"And you have no reason to say yes. But I don't really know anyone here. And I could use a friend."_

Again she tried to answer. And again Jarris stopped her. _"Just a target practice partner if that is what you want."_ He took a deep breath and continued. _"I need to retrain. To strengthen after my injury." _He motioned to the bandage. _"And maybe I can help your aim. And. . ."_

Se'la held up her hand, waving him to a stop. _"Okay. Tomorrow. While momma is going through the Uniltaron."_

Jarris' face split in a grin that would have lit the morning sky ablaze and walked off humming a melody to himself.

Se'la stood transfixed, wondering what in the world she had just done. _"Maybe I'll be telling the bedtime story tonight."_

~Author's footnotes~

Hope you liked the next installment! About Jarris he is going to be a resident of this story and a sequal that I'm contemplating. And he is a very nice respectful Tipani, which is by the way a real clan which for the most part is peaceful but can be cunning and very deadly. So we'll see how he effects everything. Oh by the way if you haven't noticed, he has never and will never force Se'la to do anything unless it's a life and death situation. He will make it obvious that he likes her but any movement toward them together is entirely her doing.

Welcome to the first last and only appearance of Lamik, maybe. I know he's mentioned again but I don't know if Rayne is going to figuratively tear him a new one.

Yes I ended the chapter before going back to Rayne and Tsu'tey because hey, I'm evil! And they are about to be rather explosive. So I needed Jarris down on paper and doing his puppy love thing. The next one is not fluffy but enough has fireworks to blow the U.S.A off the map. So I guess you'll have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss and Tell

Hey! Sorry for the delay! Had some bad news and was kinda stuck for about twenty four hours. But here is chapter eight. Oh I go into the difference between human ages and Na'vi ages in this chapter but if you want the simpler version there is a list in the bottom Author notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any or the original characters, places, things, or animals associated with it. I'm just playing with them for the moment.

Chapter 8 Kiss and Tell

The little cave had opened up toward the back giving enough space for the Ikrans to lay down on either side and both riders would still have enough room to walk comfortably around them but now the two rather large animals decided to curl up together in the the furthest corner away from the furious female Na'vi.

Rayne nearly buzzed with anger as she hopped off her Ikran's back and launched herself at

Tsu'tey, swinging a fist a his jaw that nearly knocked his smirk off. _"What is your problem!" _He yelled pushing her back several feet until she sat down in her usual place. Her eyes burning a hole into his chest.

_"What were you trying to prove?" _Rayne snarled nearly vibrating out of her skin with anger. _"Do you have any idea how much I. . ."_ She stood and threw her hands into the air before stalking back through the cave to the larger parts where the Ikrans lay. Water dripped from the ceiling into a pool that glowed blue green in the darkness, lighting up the walls while they waited for the sky to clear. She dipped her hands into the water, it's cool molecules danced across her skin soothing frayed nerves that were always just beneath the surface.

Tsu'tey followed her wanting to hear the end of that sentence more than he wanted his next breath. _"How much you what?" _His hand cupped her face as she brought the water to her lips. _"Please tell me."_ Instead she took a sip from her hands and splashed the rest on her already damp face.

The water droplets clung to her hair like a halo while the rest washed away traces of salty tears she would rather he didn't see at the moment. _"I was worried. Okay?"_ Her spots faintly glowed in the gloom, their formation like a leash that led his eyes to her mouth. But as he lent in to act on the temptation, she turned away and went to see if the Ikran's had been hurt, during the chase in the case of Kraxxis or during the storm in the case of her own mount.

She really needed to be named, Rayne realized. The only problem? Ikrans didn't have names. They had screeches. Call signs, for them that stood in the place of names. Most didn't realize that an Ikran spoke and for them, the was they said the word me was different for each animal. Kraxxis sounded like the clicking hiss that he used. Seze was Neytiri's dead Ikrans way of saying it. But her mount, Rayne thought as she checked her exposed side for lesions, they hadn't really had a chance to talk.

Her thought didn't go much past that when Tsu'tey pulled her away. _"I didn't think you much cared for me."_ He sat her down by the cave mouth giving the Ikran some privacy.

Rayne took Tsu'tey's hands in her own. _"Why is it so hard to believe that I care for you?"_ She sighed and traced the bioluminescent spots on the bridge of his nose and over his jaw.

Tsu'tey shuddered under her hands. _"You did say. . ."_

Rayne interrupted dropping her hands to her sides. _"I never said I didn't." _She looked out to the rain wondering when this storm would pass. But is seemed determined to keep them in this little cavern as the rain fell harder. _"All I said was regardless of how we felt we had to play by the rules." _She turned back to Tsu'tey, her face dark in the low light, unreadable.

Droplets fell rhythmically in the background until their heartbeats where in tune with it. Rain splashed outside in growing puddles, and the feeling of being trapped was getting to her. _"We have to get back."_

_ "Se'la will be worried about you."_Tsu'tey agreed, moving to sit next to her and putting his arm around her after she began shivering with cold.

_"She worries about you too."_ Rayne pushed him softly. A smile pulled at her lips.

Tsu'tey grinned. She hadn't let him really touch her since that day at the river. So today wasn't all that bad apparently. They sat in silence simply watching the rain until it eased some what. The drops becoming mist that closed in on the land. _"The rain has eased." _Tsu'tey asked even though it was fairly obvious.

He stood, loath to loose the connection to Rayne, even if it was barely tangible. _"We have maybe a four to seven days until the rains set in for the season." _Tsu'tey looked like he wanted to say something else but instead turned away to wake Kraxxis from his nap. It wasn't until that moment she saw the slice across his back that matched her own exactly. From the bottom left corner near his hip to the upper right near his shoulder, it was the same in every respect.

Rayne jumped from her seat and rushed to him. Dirt and small pebbles caked into the wound. Debris was lodged in deep from what she could tell while he was moving. _"Do you mind?"_

_ "Do I mind what?"_ Tsu'tey growled testily. As much as he wanted her to touch him, this prodding was a little more than painful.

_"Lie down." _ Rayne ordered, pointing to the floor. Tsu'tey's eyes went wide at what she thought she was suggesting. _"So I can clean out that gash moron." _She sighed. Sometimes males were so predictable. Her bag that was forever with her now produced two things. One was a small leave and the other the bark of a tree that he couldn't place when she placed them into his palm and closed his fingers._"Oh and I need you to chew these." _

_ "What are these?"_ He eyed the items in his hand somewhat nervously. Mo'at forever pushed things at him when he was injured and invariably, after he came to, he felt like he was floating on a rainbow colored cloud for hours or felt as if something crawled into his mouth and died. Neither was a pleasant experience and both he tried to avoid most studiously.

She took another leaf, the same kind as the one in his hand, from her bag and popped in into her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully she answered. _"The leaf is to fight infection and speed healing. The bark to block the pain." _She shrugged. _"It isn't nearly as strong as what Mo'at would give you. But it will do the job." _Out of the mysterious bag came a small skin bottle that she filled with water in the glowing pool. _"Mo'at has been keeping me on that leaf because of how often I keep injuring myself." _As she turned back around she heard a snore break the relative silence. _"And the bark works rather quickly." _

Rayne chuckled, kneeling down beside the snoring male who had stretched out until his entire backside was exposed. She had to admit it was a beautiful backside. With a of her head she began picking small stones from the lacerated muscles and skin. The damage didn't go as far as his bones, thank Eywa. But he would be stiff again for a longer period than he would like. She nearly giggled at the thought of him trapped at Kelutral until this injury mended. He would very nearly fly out of his skin. It was pity too. His skin was such a nice one.

Rayne caught herself skimming her fingertips along the glowing spots that outlined his spine, from his queue, causing him to shudder with pleasure in his bark induced stupor, across the slice, inducing a low grunt and hiss, to the globes of muscle and flesh at his back's base. Nope, she thought forcing herself back to the issue at hand, it was one thing to admire and touch when the object of admiration is awake, but when they are insensible it is wrong and despicable to take advantage of the situation.

She turned her attentions back to the stones with a herculean effort. But when Tsu'tey moved under her hands mumbling something in his unconscious state she leaned her ear close to his mouth and held her hair back. _"What did you say?" _But he wasn't playing fair.

The bark didn't impair motor function or even put one to sleep. It only blocked the pain receptors in the brain. His own exhaustion had been what put him to sleep. _"What ever you just said I'm not very interested anyway." _Rayne said petulantly in response to his silence. And after finding a rather large stone embedded and bloody within the tissues of his back she pried it loose as gently as she could and looked diligently for any potential damage beyond the obvious. Finding none she went to the next stone.

And the next and the next and the next until most of the stones were removed. _"Almost done, Tsu'tey." _Rayne rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension that built within them as she worked. _"You'll be good as new. Of course you were never very good." _A smile tugged at her lips. _"I guess we'll just have to settle for second best."_

_ "Not fummy."_ Tsu'tey mumbled sleepily.

A needle was produced and threaded in preparation to stitch the ragged edges together. Water was poured carefully on the torn and bleeding contours, each splash taking with it maroon ichor and grit. _"It's very funny." _Tsu'tey winced under her hand as the bone needle pierced his skin. Luckily the cut wasn't deep or she would have had to sew inside as well to keep the wound from breaking open long before it had the time needed to heal. Only skin tacks would be needed.

With the amount of bark he had taken he wouldn't feel it if she began removing parts. He could still move if he needed to or wanted to, but pain? No. That sensation was completely foreign to him at the moment._"I know for a fact this doesn't hurt so stop wiggling before I stitch your back to your lip." _

His grin turned goofy in appearance. _"That's not what hurts." _His speech was slurred by the effects of the bark who's name even she couldn't pronounce. She had tried once but after a few attempts Mo'at threw her hands up in despair of her ever learning. _"It's something else. Never hurt before." _His voice held wonder in it betraying a childlike curiosity at the new sensation. _"Aches."_ Rayne had to be careful not to yank out the stitches as he rolled onto his right side and placed his hand on his heart. _"Here."_

Rayne smiled at his babbling. _"Want me to kiss it better?"_ She joked trying to roll him back to his stomach so she could finish her job.

He didn't budge at her insistence but simply moved his hand. _"Yes." _

Her eyes grew large and her face paled if you could actually tell there was a color shift beneath her blue skin. The small pin pricks of blue light that emanated from her own skin darkened until they were barely visible in the dark cavern, until the only thing that showed where she was, was her shadow in the unearthly blue glow from the pool. _"You aren't serious." _She gasped when words were found in her mouth.

His eyes were as clear as they could get with in his pain numbed mind, but his thinking process was as sharp as the knife that was just above his right hip. Tsu'tey nodded with a silly grin pulling at his lips, knowing she wouldn't back down from this challenge. _"I am."_

Rayne sucked in a breath._ "Eywa."_ She shook her head, sky blue eyes looking heavenward as if an answer might come from the weeping sky so far above the rock they hid in. When none came she looked back to the smirking Tsu'tey, then down to her hands that where now in her lap. Her mind raced trying to find a way to make him regret this request. _"Fine."_ She bent down to his chest and placed a single kiss on the skin that concealed his heart.

_"Hmmm." _What sounded like a purr came from him as the contact of her lips lingered. A villainous thought came into her mind as she lingered longer than was necessary. The little dots of light that twinkled up a her happily drew her curiosity. What would happen if she? That thought went unfinished as she acted on it before it fully formed. She moved to one of the little spots and sucked it. Tsu'tey nearly jumped out of his skin in reaction.

His eyes went wide in shock. _"Eywa!" _He gasped.

Was that a good reaction or a bad one? She wondered mildly, following the tiny path of dots with her tongue. He vibrated with the effort to remain still under the torturous muscle. The dots danced over his rib cage and onto his pectorals. She paused to look up at him while he teetered on his side. _"Want me to stop?"_ Rayne asked licking one final spot.

_"If you do I promise to find the biggest palulukan and let him eat me." _Tsu'tey growled, fisting a hand into her dreadlocks. And pulling her up toward his face, less than an inch away, the desire in his eyes nearly consumed her. It made her skin feel as if flames lapped at it's surface. It fanned the sparks she had banked within herself.

Rayne closed the distance to half it's former size. _"We can't have that now can we?"_

Tsu'tey smiled, straining to reach her mouth. That prize that soothed like honey covered thorns but he had a question to ask first. Sweet and dangerous, the question held pain filled with promise. _"Mate with me?" _He asked under his breath almost scared to hear the answer.

Rayne shut her eyes against his searching gaze. _"Ask me that when your not on pain bark."_ Her voice nearly broke saying the words. He may never be brave enough or reckless enough to try again.

_"Silly little mother." _His lips came to rest on hers tenderly before taking her lip within his teeth, nibbling gently, but hard enough to get her blood singing in her veins. An arm around her neck did the rest and she ended up on the floor while Tsu'tey leaned over her, effectively switching their positions. Tsu'tey growled again and Rayne was beginning to differentiate one growl from the another. This was a happy contented growl. _"Say yes."_

Rayne rolled her eyes with a laugh. _"I'll make you a deal." _She offered, sucking at a few of the apparently very sensitive spots. _"I'll say yes when you haven't consumed such a large dose of that bark."_ At that point he probably would have agreed to have his manly bits removed if she promised to keep attacking those little spots.

_"Then you,"_ He paused gulping air into his lungs when she found her teeth also worked quite well just under his jaw, _"are mine?"_

Rayne purred against his skin. _"Always have been idiot."_ His hands began creeping down her bare back to her hips. But Rayne backed away and used his surprise to push him back to the ground and rest her weight on his legs. _"Now let me finish this so we can go home. I'm hungry."_

He growled again. This time it was a disappointed sound. One that caused him to bared his teeth, and sent up a puff of dust. _"That was unfair and cruel."_

_ "Who ever said I was fair?" _She asked flippantly, pushing the needle through his dermis once again.

The rain had been falling for hours at Hometree with no end in sight. It raged and ebbed in waves of perpetual drops. Neytiri worriedly paced behind Se'la who sat staring out at the gray wall. The other riders had already returned full of stories about their first bonding and a Turok that wanted them for dinner. Se'la had been inconsolable since then. All she did was sit and stare, her gaze never breaking. Her golden eyes didn't even move when Hataak sat next to her an pulled her into a hug.

Hataak rocked her back and forth as the time passed. Tears began slipping down her face as the worry within her heart mounted. Hataak may be a slightly pigheaded brother but he knew when she was upset. Neytiri had to give him credit for that. He was like Rayne that way. Always knowing the right thing to say. It didn't matter if they were pressing your very last nerve or stopping your tears. They were more in touch, just like Sylwanin. Sylwanin had always been better at being comforting than she had any hope of being.

Yet another thing about Rayne that reminded Neytiri of Sylwanin. It seemed Eywa wanted her to have a sister again. She was younger this time around, true. She said in human years she would be around fifteen years old, still a child. Laughable. Na'vi were adult by the time they were twenty, approximately the age of a ten year old human. Jake had explained that humans grew very slowly. And died very quickly. Between the ages of sixty to eighty of their years. That had been unbelievable. To the Nav'i that would be less than one hundred sixty years. That was very sad. Sylwanin had lost her life before a human would have turned eight years old. And RDA had called them the savages.

But it had never been Rayne's age that reminded Neytiri of her long dead sister. It was her soul. It was her spirit that refused to break or be cowed. And her reckless never say die attitude. It was her ability to see into anothers soul, regardless of their species, and heal them with a word or a touch.

No wonder Tsu'tey was as drawn to Rayne as he had been to Sylwanin. That in itself was a cause for alarm. Yes they were alike in many ways but could he see enough of the differences? Would he love the differences he saw? Or would he try to make her into the image of Sylwanin, the image of a ghost? And if he couldn't accept and love those differences, if he did try to mold her, would she have the strength to walk away? If not for her sake then for Hataak and Se'la?

Sylwanin had been unhampered by the responsibilities of a mother. But Rayne had been dumped into the middle of those waters and was treading just fine. Would Tsu'tey be a stone around her neck dragging her to the bottom or a log she could use for support in turbulent seas?

Neytiri's head began aching with the worry. And the rain didn't help. She leaned against the upper opening of the tree used by Ikran riders where Hataak and Se'la waited and slid to the floor to sit with them and wait without a word.

Jake found them there sometime later. Only Neytiri was awake, still staring out in the distance her mind dancing with unbidden thoughts. One of her hands rested on her distended belly, caressing it with maternal pride while the other played with the hair of one of the two children who used her outstretched legs as pillows.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. He tried to imagine at times what his child would be like. And ended the daydream praying the kid wasn't as prone to trouble making as he and Tommy were. A little rambunctious wasn't a bad thing though. And not for the first time he was glad he would be raising this child on Pandora and not the dying earth he had come from.

The thought of children eventually brought him to Tsu'tey. He had to admit that it was an odd direction for his mind to wander in. But if Neytiri was right, he would be a father soon as well. Rayne had been very careful, never to be alone with Tsu'tey more than was necessary. But somehow, Jake believed that was not the whole story. That made it all the more important to find Rai'uk. Something wasn't right about her and only Eywa knew what it was. It had nothing to do with her parentage, but her actions and attitude. She acted like, well, like Mo'at. All there but slightly off. Even Neytiri wasn't that much like her mother.

She had explained it once. Or at least tried to. Tsahiks were different. They spoke with Eywa, they interpreted Eywa's will. It made them view things a little differently, and Neytiri was never supposed to be Tsahik. That was Sylwanin's place, or had been before her death and it was passed to Neytiri. But Rayne wasn't Tsahik. At least he didn't think she was. The truth was no one would know before she went through her Dream Hunt, her Uniltaron. And even then without the Tsahik from the Anurai clan, they still couldn't really tell. Different things said during the Dream Hunt were significant in different clans.

He prayed Rai'uk got either the message that he had sent with the last of the riders from each clan as they went home, or the prayer he sent to Eywa. Hopefully one of them would get to him. And not for the first time Jake wished Eytukan was alive. It would nice if someone else got to make the decisions. No such luck.

_"Neytiri."_ Jake slid down beside her and pulled her to lean on him instead of the hard wood of the tree. _"They still aren't back?"_ Neytiri mumbled a soft no into his chest. _"I asked the last of the riders to send out a message for Rai'uk and Kyuna." _His fingers twisted in her braided hair. _"Hopefully it'll get to them soon." _Neytiri nodded sleepily in response to him. _"How many Anurai do you think are still alive?"_ He asked thoughtfully.

_"According to the reports, maybe a handful."_ She said wrapping her arms around his waist, careful not to move too much an wake up the children on her legs. _"But the reports are old. It has been many years since the their disappearance. Why?"_

_ "If they are found, and if they come, I think they should stay." _He ventured, unsure of how she would take the thought.

Neytiri jerked at the idea. She hadn't thought of it before. _"What did Rayne say when you asked her about this thought?"_

_ "I didn't."_

Neytiri chuckled softly against him. Apparently he didn't think this through all the way. _"Do you remember what she said when you asked her to stay?" _He shook his head to the negative. _"She told you she would stay one day but any more and it would have to be Eywa's will."_ Neytiri sighed burrowing deeper into the solid wall of his stomach. _"The Anurai are very connected to Eywa. More so than the rest of us at times because they don't try to control anything around them." _She wasn't pleased with that explanation because she began again. _"That did not come out right. The Anurai simply are. It was Eywa's will she stay. But if they stay it must be Eywa's will as well. And there are other things about the Anurai you may wish to know before you ask them to stay."_

Neytiri was about to tell him when the sound flapping of leather wings being beaten by the rain reverberated in their ears. Rayne and Tsu'tey were back. Explanations and and questions would have to wait, because the missing ones had appeared out of the midst of the dismal grey sky.

Author Notes: In all of the references for Na'vi aging I have found it says that Na'vi live about thirty percent longer than humans. It also says that they mature faster but that their aging slows after maturity. Now if your like me and dislike numbers here is the list of the human age I said my characters were and their Na'vi equivalent as close as I can figure it out. When I know the month of birth I give ages down to the month.

Average human life expectancy: 60-80 Human years

Average Na'vi Life expectancy: 80-104 Na'vi years

Character ages both human and Na'vi:

Se'la: human age 5 Na'vi age 10

Hataak: human age 7 Na'vi age 14

Jarris: human age 9 Na'vi age 18

Rayne: human age 13 years 1 month Cryo Age 14 years 1 month Na'vi age 21 years 6 months (Hey she's been stuck in a Cryo box, i.e. frozen, for over a year so I'm subtracting on her Na'vi age since Humans count the blasted year in a cryo age anyway.)

Neytiri: human age 14 Na'vi age 22

Sylwanin: human age 15 Na'vi age 24 years 6 months

Jake: human age 31 Cryo Age 36 Na'vi age 28 (Took 5 years to get him to Pandora in Cryo. So yes he does have a Cryo age.)

Tsu'tey: human age 16 Na'vi age 25

Yes it doesn't quite make sense with Jake but I figure since he wasn't born Na'vi unlike the others the age ratio isn't going to quite work. So he got younger. I'm sure someone out there is going lucky him right now.

At age 20 a Na'vi will in effect age by half to a third of the rate of Humans. So for each year a human ages a Na'vi will age 6-9 months.

And if any of my dear readers is better at math than I am, I'm sure you're out there somewhere, if you find a simpler way of putting this, one that makes more sense please tell my and I will gladly revise this and tell everyone who they can thank for fixing this.

A big thank you to Deep Blue Dragon for catching a huge mistake I made!

And is this story over yet? You had better believe that's a huge no. Next time on this channel? Dream hunt's and more Tipani action!


	9. Chapter 9 Worries abound

Author's apology: I beg for forgiveness from my loyal readers. I've just had major brainfreeze. I blame the freeze on Jane Austen. Great author, true, but not when I'm trying to right Na'vi and Pandora. They don't mix.

In other news, my friend was moved to a nursing center and is hopefully getting well. I'm still praying about that. And if any one of you works in the farming industry or landscaping you know how busy spring is anyway. Hopefully I got passed my brainfreeze. But I'm not quite pleased with this chapter. It was very hard to write and came slowly so I personally think it drags it's heel. But I now have a new problem introduced in this chapter and we see that Jarris is more than he let on before. Oh no! I haven't shown any of the Uniltaron other than Rayne getting stung and eating a bug, because its too funny to put in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own only the original characters. James Cameron owns everything else. All proceeds go to him. Bummer.

Chapter 9 Worries abound from all corners and then some

Tsu'tey shivered from the cold and loss of blood for hours in Mo'at's healing room under the watchful gaze of Se'la and Hataak while Rayne told Neytiri and Jake what happened after she left the group of riders. She also told what little she information she had gleaned from the now unconscious Tsu'tey.

Jake had something to tell her though. _"Rayne do you have any idea where your father is?"_ Rayne shook her head. _"Not even a rumor?" _Again she shook her head wondering where this was coming from. _"I've asked the last of the riders to tell whoever they can about that I need to see the survivors of the Anurai massacre." _Lightning split the sky, showing the grave look on her face. It's normally joyful of appearance was haggard and drawn at the information he presented her.

Rayne's face hardly moved as she breathed out her questions. _"Why? What is so important about finding them now?" _

_ "Don't you want to see what's left to your family?"_ He asked as if he thought her head was screwed on backward if she didn't. _"I don't have much family left. Only Neytiri and Mo'at, now my unborn child as well. I'm not saying you have to, but I'd kick myself for the rest of my life if I found out I had family left somewhere and didn't try to find them."_ Neytiri smile with pride at his words. He may have been an empty headed Jar-head when he began his journey, but he wasn't now. He was the Olo'eyktan and her mate, the father of her child. She couldn't be more proud if she tried.

Neytiri took his and and squeezed it lovingly as Rayne composed her thoughts to the soundtrack of a now thundering rain. The rain would be passed by morning but tonight it roared, reminding almost everyone who had survived of the explosions that rocked Pandora's earth during the last battle. _"I respect what you're saying."_ Rayne began, her voice as calm as the storm outside was tempestuous. _"And if they are found then this too is Eywa's will." _She sighed heavily. _"Either way this will not be easy."_

Jake wisely accepted her enigmatic answer and chose to change the subject. _"Your hunt is tomorrow."_ Rayne nodded. _"You nervous?"_

Her brown hair shook softly as she nodded. _"I'm scared." _She laughed wiping away the tears that sprang to her blue eyes. _"For the first time in my entire life I'm scared."_

Neytiri blanched. She had drawn too many comparisons between Sylwanin and the woman who stood before them. Sylwanin had only been scared once as well. The day she died. But Rayne wasn't leading a rebellion. Neytiri reached out a hand to her friend's shoulder. The shaking she found alarmed her only served to alarm her more. _"Why?"_

_ "My dream hunt."_ Rayne said softly turning away toward the small healing room. _"Jake do you know what the Dream hunt is for?"_

_ "Uh yeah. It's um." _Jake began, having no idea what it truly was. His Uniltaron had just given him a headache and felt like a very weird acid trip. But then again weren't all acid trips weird? And he had to admit that chewing up a glowing blue bug and getting stung by an Arachnoid was more than a little weird. All of this thinking had led to his flustered appearance and furrowed brow.

Neytiri took pity on him after a moment of his blundering about looking for an answer. She smiled softly. _"It's to decide your place in the clan." _Neytiri certainly had never saw the possibility that she would be Tsahik. But Mo'at had. After the dream hunt she told Mo'at everything she had seen and done. Tsahik's interpreted the visions of the Dream Hunt that were given by Eywa. _"Healer, hunter, cook, weaver, warrior, leader, tsahik, or olo'eyktan. There are many other paths but the dreams help to guide. Guide us to or away from a path." _

Rayne nodded. _"So many paths. And in my clan, how many paths are open to me?"_

Jake finally understood. She was afraid of leading. Rayne knew that if her clan was to survive and flourish once again someone had to lead is no one was already. For her sake he prayed someone had. Leading in any form he bet was not gonna be fun.

Neytiri tore his attention away from his thoughts. _"Mine only mentioned the possibility that I would end up being Tashik. Sylwanin's said she would be when she grew up. But she didn't. Tsu'tey's own Dream Walk said he would be Olo'eyktan. And Jake's said he would end up being, what did you say my Jake? Oh, the village idiot. As you can see the Uniltaron is not an exact science." _Neytiri laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Rayne nodded, staring at the prone Tsu'tey. Things were going to be very different quite soon, the wind seemed to whisper through the rain.

Se'la was learning quickly, Mo'at noted solemnly, as she bathed Tsu'tey's newest wound. She would make a wise and caring healer. Eventually. She seemed on edge though. Like something was eating away at her. Gnawing at her very bones.

Mo'at groaned as she sat down on the pallet covered with a, what did Jake call it? A mattress? How anyone ever slept on this thing, she would never know. But he insisted that it would be more comfortable than the furs she previously had or the hammock that hung in the curved corner at waist level. Either she thought would be more comfortable than this horrible stiff, noisy thing.

Se'la jumped nervously but calmed quickly when she saw Mo'at's smiling face. Most cringed when Mo'at smiled wondering when they could expect a cuff of the back of their head. But she found it oddly reassuring. _"I see you Tsahik."_

_ "I see you child." _Mo'at cupped Se'la's face feeling the turmoil that lay just beneath the young girls skin. Knowing that gentle contact was necessary to slowly heal the wrong that was done to her. _"How is the patient?"_

_ "Momma Rayne did well closing the wound." _Mo'at held out a small jar filled with a salve that would dry and serve like a skin until Tsu'tey's body could heal itself. Because knowing Tsu'tey, he would never sit still or even take it easy long enough for the skin to knit itself without the salve skin to protect the ragged edges as they pulled together. _"Thank you." _Se'la breathed, gently taking the small clay jar. _"He should be fine in a few days."_

_ "Good. He'll need it."_Mo'at smiled again patting Se'la's arm. _"Now tell me about this Jarris who seems to be coming in here quite often with minor injuries, an attempt to get you to look at him it seems."_ Se'la colored nervously. _"He seems quite nice."_ Se'la nodded. _"All in time child. Learn and heal yourself first. You will have more than enough time for everything else later."_ Mo'at said in her best grandmother voice. She had been practicing for ages it seemed, very happy in her new role.

_"What are they talking about?"_ Se'la asked, trying to change the subject. Their hushed conversation was beginning to worry her. Rayne kept looking to the four inside the room as if her stomach was as about to expel it's contents.

Mo'at smiled knowing exactly what was running through their minds. _"The Anurai."_

Se'la's eyes went wide, her hands stilling over her patient. _"Uh oh."_

_ "Good morning."_ Tsu'tey growled wrapping his arms around Rayne's waist as she greeted the morning sun. His back had pained him as he tossed and turned until Rayne finally took pity on Mo'at and took over the task of watching him. Mo'at left with knowing smile tugging at her lips. And it was only moments before Tsu'tey pulled Rayne down to sleep beside him. He had snuggled into her back and fallen asleep with his head in her hair.

But Rayne's mind wouldn't let her sleep. She fought to stay still in his arms so much that she couldn't enjoy it. _"I see you, Tsu'tey." _Not even the fire watchers were awake this early. So she poked at the embers with the long stick in her hand, stirring the banked embers into small flames, and tending those flames until they grew large. Tsu'tey fed the fire it's fuel while she stirred.

She listlessly stirred the flames, sending up showers of sparks under the mangrove like roots of this Hometree. Sunlight streamed through the roots casting shadows around them. _"I don't have to be the First Voice to know something is wrong." _Tsu'tey tok her hand as he crouched beside the fire continuing to stir the flames to wakefullness when she fell still and silent as the grand trees of Pandora. _"Want to tell me about it?"_ He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles thoughtfully.

Rayne smiled down at him thoughtfully. _"Nothing to worry about. My mind just refuses to quiet down."_

_ "You have been with us four months. Most of that time I spent watching your every move. You think I don't know that you are not telling me something?"_ A brow raised as he released her fingers and pushed back braids that had fallen into his eyes angrily. _"I know you. I see you."_

Rayne tugged at her hair and thought about cutting the waist length dreadlocks. At least it was a new direction for her mind to go. It seemed like an odd time to think about this and in truth it was but she had a reason. What if it turned out that she was tsahik?_ "When you were told you would be Olo'eyktan, what was your reaction?" _

_ "It it your Uniltaron that you're worried about?"_ Tsu'tey stood and pulled her into a hug, surprised when she pulled away. He decided wisely not to think too long about it. It would only lead to more problems than the one that seemed to be bothering her. _"I didn't think much about it. Eytukan was still strong and not going to join Eywa for a long time, we thought. I knew I wouldn't like being a leader. But I accepted it. Why do you ask?"_

Rayne nodded taking his answer in then turned to the crackling fire and felt it's heat soak into her bones. She felt the sun on her back slowly turning her skin darker by shades. _"I'm just nervous."_ She turned back to him and fell into an exhausted embrace. _"I didn't get much sleep."_

_ "Was it because you were nervous?" _He chuckled. _"Or because you were next to me?"_

Rayne sighed, swaying slightly as if pushed by the soft breeze. _"You were the only thing that helped me get what sleep I did." _After a moment she pulled away, this time gently and with a smile. _"Well I need a good scrub and Se'la needs to learn to swim. Hataak wants to spear fish. Neytiri has it in her head to untangle this mess before the ceremony."_ She ran a hand through her hair, separating the heavy dreadlocks with her fingers. It would be good to get rid of this mass and its weight. _"She's even roped in a few others to help."_

Tsu'tey imagined how she would look with untangled, silky strands. And considering she did that right now without trying, that was a dangerous possibility. He was already trying to keep half the clans unmated males away from her. But at her smiling face with the picture of what she would look like still dancing through his mind, the words stilled in his throat. _"Do you need me to take the little ones?" _

_ "They know where we'll be."_

_ "We?"_ He asked, puzzled when she pulled at his hand and led him to the jungle. _"Oh we!" _The forest rang with his laughter.

The sunlight's rays hadn't yet penetrated the pervading gloom of the trees. Glowing green and blue and red outlined the plants and creatures of the night. Each adding to the layers of the forest, layers and depth and life. Rayne glided through the trees, leading him to the pools of water that they used for bathing. These pools were hidden and protected not far from the leaves of Hometree. Smooth rock lined the pools. The rock worn down over the years by the small streams that fed each one.

Most were large enough for families to bath together. Na'vi were a social people, it was not unusual for twenty or more individuals to bath at the same time. Nudity was not an issue. But there were the more private pools, the ones for the women to gossip in or the men to grouse in. Beyond that there were the pools used by lovers. It was to one of these that Rayne pulled Tsu'tey toward.

Blue ripples danced along their skin as they pushed through the atoms. The friction causing the neon bioluminesant organisms that lived in the water to glow. Rayne had stripped down to her skin. Her leather halter and loin cloth now lay on the banks of this pool as she used a small sponge like creature that grew in these pools and fed off the Na'vi's dead skin cells to scrub off the grime that occurred during everyday life. The small sponge excreted an oil that lathered quite nicely. It made her skin tingle and as she scrubbed at her hair the tangles that created her dreadlocks loosened.

Tsu'tey sat on the edge of the pool trying not to gape like a young one. And for a time couldn't move. But when she pulled him under the waters surface he was done for.

Giggles pulled her away from Tsu'tey's very distracting mouth and hands. Tsu'tey growled with displeasure as she pulled away with one final nibble at his lower lip. _"Tsu'tey! She has to get ready!" _Neytiri said with a happy grin as they pulled apart. _"Get up!" _Neytiri pulled at Rayne, dragging her toward the pools edge as Tsu'tey was shoved toward the the path back to Hometree and two little ones waiting to distract him.

He threw a forbearing look back at Rayne before throwing Se'la over his shoulder and walking away.

It was only moments before the women descended on her, pulling combs through her sponge conditioned hair transforming the dreaded locks into single strands. Her waist length hair elongating slowly until it reached halfway down her thighs, all the while she listened to giggles. Trinal it seemed was in charge of turning the stands into silken locks that Ninat's nimble fingers turned into tiny braids all over her head. What felt like million of hands tugged and pulled at the strands making her scalp feel as if it was on fire.

She had to admit, it felt really good to have a girls day. How odd was that? _"You know Rayne," _one of the females whose name she didn't remember began,_ "some of the other females are quite jealous that you caught Tsu'tey."_ She looked pointedly to some of the females around the group. Some ducked their heads others just glared back at her. Some how she knew this female. Not just from this day. Something niggled in her mind. _"They also seem to be jealous that the males seem distracted by you."_

The dreadlock the female was working yanked violently and Rayne bit her tongue to keep from saying something vulgar. Neytiri caught her eye and smiled proudly at her restraint. _"Oh I'm sorry." _The female cooed, yanking yet again.

Neytiri had seen enough. She had hoped that this one females jealousy wouldn't make itself manifest, that she would have more control than to make her petty feelings so blatantly known and public. The new Tsahik opened her mouth to reprimand the small minded woman before Rayne caught her annoyed gaze. Not yet, she mouthed, wait. It made her skin itch to wait, but she waited to see how this would play out.

Again she yanked and Rayne fought back a growl that crept up in her throat. It hurt! _"The males seem distracted by the least little thing."_ The female chuckled. _"It doesn't take much to tempt them. They're like that Viperwolf of yours. Desperate to go after any piece of meat even the rotten ones."_

Trinal's mind worked out the solution before anyone had time to think. _"Is that why Luka and the other desperate males follow you?" _Trinal smiled sweetly. She just let the barb hang and the female had to think a few seconds too long. _"Just save yourself the embarrassment and leave."_ In a huff the female stalked off and the group broke out in laughter. _"Now can we have some singing please? Ninat?"_ Ninat laughed and began filling the air with her sweet tones as they worked.

Rayne giggled happily, spinning in a circle watching the much lighter braids fly out to the sides. She had never really bothered with her looks but this was awesome! She didn't even have time to be nervous as they led her to Mo'at and the stone jaw that held the kali'weya that would sting her and the glow worm she would soon swallow beginning the Uniltaron.

Se'la watched carefully as the stinger entered Rayne's skin. She winced as Mo'at pulled it creature off and it fought back stinging twice more before they finally got it off. Rayne rolled her eyes as if it was only the pressure of a gnat on her skin, even as it paled visibly. She then took a glow worm between her fingers and popped it into the cavity of her mouth, beginning to chew.

Someone tapped Se'la making her jump anxiously. _"You aren't supposed to watch."_ Jarris said with a laugh. _"At least until the funny parts begin." _Se'la glared before closing the distance between them. Her reaction was swift and violent. She swung a fist and hit him square in the jaw. _"What was that for!"_

_ "You scared me."_She replied simply.

Jarris looked sheepish. _"I'm sorry. I thought you forgot our target practice match."_

_ "I didn't." _Se'la answered leaning over to pick up her bow and quiver from the ground beside her and flipped her hair over her shoulder. _"I never forget." _She said quietly as his heart began pounding. It was the hair flip that did it. He had always been a sucker for a pretty face but no face made his heart race like this. And she wouldn't smile at him. This was so embarrassing. His brothers would never let him live this down.

_"Shall we?" _He asked motioning to the door. Shouts erupted from outside and one word caught his attention. Tipani was shouted again and again until the tree shook with it's echoes. Jarris' eyes grew wide, not with surprise or even terror. After all this was his own clan. But with knowing. He turned to her, nearly shaking. _"Get the Olo'eyktan. Stay inside." _He ordered before turning toward the door. _"Promise me you'll stay here." _He begged. _"And what ever you do stay out of sight. Please."_

Her eyebrows drew together. _"Why?"_ But she didn't move to follow. Jarris didn't seem to be the type to ask or even order without a reason. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Jarris didn't run until he was out of her sight. He wasn't willing to alarm Se'la with what he knew but before the day was out he had a lot of explaining to do, to everyone. Why he didn't go home when he was well enough for the journey. Why he watched everything. Why, when the Omaticaya was so open and welcoming, he made himself the outsider. And after his explanations, if no way out was found, Jake would have every reason to end his life. And Jarris wouldn't blame him at all.

Children and their mothers ran back into Hometree before the warriors. The warriors faces were masks, indecipherable in their blankness. War paint hid their identities to those who didn't know each warrior personally. But Jarris knew each one like the back of his hand. The foremost direhorse held his father, the ones directly behind it, his brothers. Jarris came to a stop in his headlong run before the massive animal his father rode, confident it would stop at his fathers orders, if only this once.

_"Jarris!" _His father roared, jumping off the direhorse as it came to a stop. He didn't have an embrace for his son, he wasn't the favorite, only one of many. A pawn in this scene. _"Have you done what I told you?"_

_ "You're early."_ Jarris replied. His non-answer the only answer he gave.

His father's expression said plainly that his reply was not acceptable. _"I say when I'm early and when I'm late. It should have taken two days maybe three to find out everything I told you to. Not months!" _He snarled. _"You keep sending messages that you aren't finished yet and now is time to tell me why." _

Jarris' brothers swung off their mounts and stood with folded arms, staring at each female as they walked by, suddenly uncaring, as if it was everyday that other clans popped in for a visit. _"It's too soon. I told you if you wanted the most detailed information I could get, you would have to wait until after the rainy season. You said you would give me that time! You swore to me!" _Jarris spat. He looked like a viperwolf, powerful in his own right, but he was squaring off against a thanator like male.

Jake watched from the shadows of Hometree's roots, waiting to see what transpired. Jarris had sent him warning, cryptic though it was, there had to be a reason.

Thee older male and his group took a step toward Hometree and Jarris darted into their path again, staying between them and the tree, knowing he had no hope of keeping them out. He only needed to stall. Stall until Jake arrived, hopefully with some help. His father was growing impatient with him. Words had never been of any use to him. Only actions. It was his mother, the Tsahik of his own clan, who would have seen the need for words right now. But his father was only concerned with actions.

_"Out of my way!" _Jarris' father and Olo'eyktan ordered, finally loosing the slight grasp he had on his temper and drawling a knife to give his son the point he was so slow in comprehending.

Jake and the warriors of the Omitcaya seemed to materialize out of the shadows as they cam forward, bows pulled taunt, arrows ready to ply the air with skilled ease. Jarris may not have been one of them but they all knew a threat to their loved ones when they saw it. Jake took a step closer to the newcomers and addressed the trespassing leader. _"You're doing what exactly, Tipani?"_

_ "Taking what is ours."_

Authors notes:

Sorry this is a girly chapter and yes the dreads had to go. Nothing against people with dreads. On the right person they are drool worthy. But you'll see why after the Uniltaron and during dealing with the Tipani. I didn't even know her hair was that long! How in the world does she do it? I have short hair so people who can put up with the long stuff have my admiration. I don't think I could stand having long hair again.

Any way now that this filler chapter is done with on to bigger and more interesting things. . .

See what I mean about Jarris! Something is up! What ever can it be? Find out next time. Cue dramatic music. . . .


	10. Chapter 10 She's your daughter

Author notes: Sorry life is crazy! But here's chapter ten. And yes I decided to be evil and not cut to the chase again. Hehe! But Chapter 11 is in the works right now and it gets FUN! And if you knew me you would be hearing an evil laugh in the background. So read it. Tell me what you think. And hang tight. The fun is about to begin.

Disclaimer: I own Se'la, Hataak, Jarris, and Rayne. Everything else belongs to James Cameron. Don't sue.

Chapter 10 "She's your daughter."

Jake blinked rapidly taking in that statement. _"Come again?"_ His empty hands clenched. This could not be good. Something was missing, like he didn't know something that he really needed to, and he didn't like the feeling that he was missing something. That someone else knew more about what was going on than he did. _"What are you talking about?" _

_"Mates." _One of Jarris' older brothers laughed menacingly. The few females that were still around heard this and scattered, sending dirty looks in the Tipani's direction.

_ "Fnu!" _The Tipani Olo'eyktan snapped at his son, cuffing him on the side of his head.

Jake's blood began pounding in his veins, a feeling he was well familiar with. It was adrenaline that began surging through his veins in the well known paths of fight and flight. The reactions and instincts that went along with them, were old friends of the soldier that still resided within the confines of his unconscious mind. His fingers curled tighter into his palms even as his posture belied his inner turmoil. Slowly his brow raised in question.

Jarris looked around trying to see all the angles as he had once been taught. Every threat danced before his eyes. These were his brothers and friends, now each a danger to the life that he just found and was determined to keep. Even if it meant turning against the ones who taught him to be the man be was. They weren't monsters to be fought and conquered though. To tell the truth, he was scared. But that didn't make him any less sure. He found something worth fighting for in a a girl who landed a punch that felt like a sledge hammer. And if that meant taking a stand against his father and brothers and what few friends he had, then he was prepared to do just that. Jake would have his backing until the last leaf fell from the Tree of Souls.

Jake's face clouded when no one bothered to explain that comment. _"Explain Tipani."_He snarled, stepping closer to the older clan leader. _"Before I loose my temper."_ The males behind the leader shifted, waiting for any signal. _"Trust me, you don't want that to happen." _

The Tipani leader saw how dangerous and volatile the situation was becoming. He hadn't come with the intention to spill more blood but to rebuild. This was not going according to plan. _"We answered your call to fight the sky people. We answered your call to battle."_

_"I know."_ Jake said softly, remembering old friends and new that were lost in those three days.

The clan leader of the Tipani looked down in grief for those lost. He wasn't heartless. His clan had suffered great losses in the final battle and the dozens of skirmishes that occurred before. _"No one regrets the decision to fight. But of each clan involved the Tipani took the greatest losses. Most of the females in my clan are dead. The RDA decided the easiest way to destroy us and our will to fight was to kill as many of our females as they could. Ninety percent of them are now dead. Without replenishing our number, the Tipani will die out. And in the battle you lost many males. We simply suggest that an equalizing take place."_

_ "An equalizing?"_ Jake questioned. _"Meaning what?"_

_ "We take some of your females as mates." _The leader said as easy as a soft summer breeze. _"Half of them should do. But we would like a few more." _

Jake saw red. But if being a Na'vi had taught him anything it was that sometimes you had to be patient. The murmurs of the hunters and warriors behind him, told Jake that Tsu'tey had been summonsed. Within moments the fierce warrior was by his side and glaring. Apparently he had heard the demand from whomever ran to collect him. He was to angry to even speak. But his eyes spoke volumes.

"Olo'eyktan you can't possibly. . ." Tsu'tey began in stilted English when he could think straight enough to speak.

Jake held up a hand stilling the words in his second's mouth. "There are the laws of Eywa, aren't there?" He asked hoping against all hope, that there was a way out somewhere. "What do they say?"

Mo'at broke the silence. She ambled out of Hometree, shoving males that she had delivered into their mother's arms aside as she passed through the line. "Jakesu'lly. Perhaps this should wait until tomorrow. The new one's must be present when Eywa makes her decision." Jake bowed his head. He might not agree. But he knew better than to mess with Eywa's will by now.

Tsu'tey was silenced with a look, even though he wanted nothing more than to tear the Tipani riders to shreds. They would only take one look at Rayne and demand she be one of the ones to return with them. Someone who he was positive looked like Eywa herself, would be a prize of highest worth to any male. But he stayed silent, knowing he had a lot of praying to do.

The Tipani Olo'eyktan grew impatient at the words that no one bothered translating for him. His weathered face taking on a livid expression as the seconds ticked by. _"Do you agree to my terms or not?"_ He snapped, sounding to Mo'at like a petulant child who was just told he couldn't eat utu mauti until his teylu was finished. And for all intents and purposes, he was, at least to Mo'at who was several years older and had been a leader in her own right for much longer than he had.

_"Silence!"_ Mo'at yelled, and once again Jake was glad she was on his side. Her infamous knife came out and slashed a thin slice across the invading Olo'eyktan's cheekbone. Blood spilled freely as he didn't even bother staunching it's flow. Instead he launched himself at her, only to be shoved back by Tsu'tey and a swift left hook from Jake that sent him to the ground before he knew what happened. While Mo'at simply tasted the small dribble of fluid on her blade. She spat it out in disgust. _"Tomorrow we finish this discussion. Tonight you and your men stay outside the tree. Food will be brought to you."_

Without another word Mo'at returned to the tree as a smile crept over her lips. It was time. Time for so many things. She counted off sixteen seconds on her fingers and the yelling began again. This time a new word tore through the air like a birthing mother's scream split the air. But alarm didn't accompany this word. Joy and promise did.

"Anurai!" The cry ripped through the tense situation test outside. And it was a lucky thing it did. The thirty odd men women and little ones melted out of the surrounding forest like ghosts appearing from the mist. No fan fair, no pointless intimidation tactics. They came quietly and made their way to Jake with only a passing glance to the Tipani.

It wasn't just the way they acted that was different from the Tipani upon arriving. But everything. Where the Tipani seemed to have the corner massive amounts of armor that looked rather hard to move in and uncomfortable, the Anurai favored a spartan approach. Their armor consisted mainly of what was considered clothes and arm guards to protect the inside of their arm from the snap of the bow string. Only Rai'uk wore more than what was necessary. His abdomen was hidden from view behind a leather guard that encircled it but still allowed him to move.

But it was the markings that littered their skins that really set them apart. Most Na'vi wore piercings or earrings but none of the Anurai did. They favored tattoos. Rai'uk had pale streaks that wrapped his arms and came together to look like a star-burst on his chest, and he also had a slash of the light color across his nose that made his eyes look unearthly as he stared at Jake. Beneath the pale, almost sky blue streaks was the normal blue color only darker, showing he spent a great deal of time in the sun. The dark streaks that all Na'vi had were there too, wrapping in the opposite direction of the pale blue, crossing underneath and intersecting over and over looking like a woven basket against his dermis.

_"You summoned the Anurai, Turok Macto?" _Rai'uk asked, his voice rumbling like distant thunder. _"We are here. Now what?"_Jake nearly took a step backward for the raw untamed power of this man radiated off him. And he saw also what Grace had seen. Why she chose to give her life and love to this male. Finally understanding what everyone meant when they talked about a persons spirit.

Jake didn't know where to start. How do you tell a man he has a fully grown daughter? How do you tell him the woman he loves is dead? How do you tell him this? How do you find the right words? Never being much of a word guy, he was having a hard time finding the beginning words. _"Please come inside. We have much to discuss." _He sighed. Tsu'tey wasn't any help. He was all but gawking at this living legend. Maybe this would be easier if he had both Mo'at and Neytiri at his side. They had no problem telling him where to get off, maybe they knew how to say what needed to be said.

Tsu'tey was stunned but not because this male was a legend among the Na'vi. This was Rayne's father. He was worried he would say something to offend this man. Granted it probably wouldn't make any difference to the woman he loved but he wasn't willing to chance it. He turned to Jake trying to find something to say so he didn't look completely useless as a second in command.

Jake thought it was funny even if he did understand and sympathize. Eytukan had the same effect. _"I'm worried about the Uniltaron. Go and check how they are doing. Then see to it that space is made for our guests. Mo'at is already seeing to food. Then I believe that you and Rai'uk have things to discuss." _Tsu'tey glared eye daggers at Jake, which gave Jake a evil thrill.

Tsu'tey walked off leaving Jake to deal with the visitors. Both clans of them. He groaned inwardly. Suddenly this whole being alone thing didn't sound like such a good idea. Great. . .Now what?

Rayne curled in a ball clutching her stomach. The venom was doing it's job. She felt horrible. She opened her eyes warily and looked at the world around her. It looked fuzzy and in weird rainbow colors. Colors that she knew didn't belong to what they were currently attached to. Maybe this was all a wicked dream. She felt light and airy when she tried to move her arms, pushing at the furs to sit up.

As swiftly as the nauseous feeling came it left, leaving only the airy feeling and the sizzle in her blood that came as she moved. She had to admit the sizzle felt nice. The room's barriers faded away as she carefully stood, sending the tingling sensation singing through her body just under the skin. One foot in front of the other, step by step she made her way to the cooking fires outside. The fires heat felt electric on her skin.

Even though she couldn't see him, Tsu'tey tried to stop her progress. She headed straight for the fire around which the Tipani circled. This was his worst nightmare. Her blue eyes, although unable to focus on anyone, had caught the attentions of everyone around her. The males who had arrived behind the Tipani Olo'eyktan sat up and took notice much too quickly for his taste. He knew what they were seeing. They were seeing what he saw, the moment she fell out of her cryogenic pod. Eywa in Na'vi form. Or at least what they thought she might look like.

Rayne sat in a spot they quickly vacated before the blazing flames and began humming a song to herself, drawling them in.

The Anurai had followed her out of Hometree, each being drawn by an invisible thread. Now they all ringed the Tipani fighters waiting to see what happened next. Thirty strong stood and waited for what was about to happen. It made them feel edgy and nervous. Her low humming steadily grew louder as she began swaying first one way then back again.

She began the song, her voice rising and falling in the soft breeze that tried to toss her tiny braids. _"Beyond the night, a rising sun." _Even the stars seemed to answer her call. Somewhere drums took up their beat._"Beyond the night the battle's won."_ It seemed as if she sang of the darkness and pain of the battle they just fought and won. _"The battle's won." _The words tugged at their hearts until tears welled in her listeners eyes.

_"Fear and shame now in the past."_ She spoke of the past, Rai'uk realized. The tribe of the blue flute began living up to it's name as they accompanied her words."_Pain and sorrow gone at last."_ Kyuna reached for Rai'uk's hand. They were witnessing something that would change their lives and both knew it. _"Gone at last." _

The Omaticaya began singing behind her. One by one their voices lifted praying in song to Eywa. Praying that she might let it be so.

Could what they were seeing be what they thought they were seeing? _"Circle renewed."_ No, she wasn't the second coming of a savior this world already had. _"Peace will be found."_ No she wasn't Eywa in Na'vi form. _"Beyond the night."_ But she was a building block. And Rai'uk could see Grace when Rayne smiled. _"On sacred ground."_

_ "River flows, led by the wind." _Promise of the future was in her voice, leading the song in a full circle. _"First new breath." _An atokirina floated down, landing on her head._"Our journey begins." _Followed by others, until her shoulders and hair were covered. Her face framed by the little woodsprites, showing Eywa's blessing._ "Our journey begins." _The song ended and Rayne stood without another word.

She walked back into Hometree and climbed, exhausted into her hammock. Se'la and Hataak curled against her and soon were snoring peacefully. And for once they slept peacefully. Unafraid of the terrors of the night that neither one wished to admit they still had.

For a time Rai'uk had nothing to say. Or more precisely the words in his head didn't form coherent thoughts let alone sentences. She was Grace. But she wasn't. How? Grace was gone. He knew that. He had felt her death through Eywa. He had gone through the pain and grief of that loss. He still carried it, even as it lessened with time. He imagined he always would. But now. Now he needed answers. And this young Olo'eyktan had them. He had to. Why else call for them?

Kyuna placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat and stared at the three that lay in the hammock, peacefully rocking back and forth gently. She knew her brother well enough to guess at his thoughts. She had seen the stunned look as Jake showed them where the clan could sleep. He could barely concentrate since she sang. Normally he loved the antics of the Uniltaron. Tonight he followed the female and hadn't moved since.

She had stayed, watching, listening, waiting. Just the way she always had when he needed time alone. Ever watchful she had heard rumors, whispers about this young female. Some she had to laugh at. But then there were the other hushed words she had heard around the campfire outside. Dark words. The young Tipani males had dark thoughts. Thoughts about when she would be coming back to their Hometree. About who she would mate. About how much of a fight she would put up, if any at all. It was the way things were done in times of crisis after all.

_"Rai'uk."_ Kyuna began pulling his attention away from his internal maze of a mind. _"If you want your answers, now is the time to get them."_

Rai'uk smiled, patting his sister's hand. _"Always have my best interest at heart. Don't you?"_

_ "There is a reason you keep me around." _She gave a lopsided grin and held out her hand to pull him up. _"Now lets go get these questions answered."_ She groaned hauling him up. It had been a long long journey here and all she really wanted was to sleep._ "I have a few of my own."_ But sometimes you had to take one for the team. Or in this case the clan. Same difference._ "And someone had better start answering." _Her eyes narrowed as a feral grin tugged at her lips. _"Before I get really annoyed."_

Rai'uk grinned at his sister. She still had the leap first ask questions later attitude of a young one. Even if it had nearly gotten her killed one day. The day she had lost her queue to a human's knife. The day she had begged for death. The day he refused to let her.

_"Please control yourself."_Rai'uk begged following her lead and finding Jake. He seemed oddly staged when he was found. Neytiri was at his side, laughing as they argued about names for their children. Mo'at sat with them, smiling happily as any grandmother should.

Kyuna turned back to him. _"I'll do one better." _She waved him on ahead. _"I'll let you do all the talking. As long as you ask the right questions."_

Jake looked up from his smiling mate with a very happy grin on his face and noticed them. Idly he wondered if Rayne would get more tattoos to match Kyuna or Rai'uk's. But he doubted it. While she wore some more tribal designs she also wore dates on her shoulder. Dates that she wanted to remember. She just added a new one a few weeks ago. _"Rai'uk! Kyuna! Sit please."_ He waved them toward the steps they sat at. And he saw where Rayne got her slightly more than natural grace.

Rai'uk and Kyuna took their seats quietly. _"You probably have questions."_Jake began._ "But I have a few of my own first."_ He caught Rai'uk's gaze. _"Grace Augustine."_ Rai'uk's face paled. _"You do know her."_

Rai'uk nodded. _"She is my mate." _He said softly, grief still coursing him. He wasn't overcome by it any more. No longer rendered catatonic by it, he still felt it. _"Was my mate." _He corrected. Kyuna placed a steadying hand on his arm. He drew in a deep breath. _"I understand she fought with you in the last battle." _

Jake nodded. _"She fought very bravely."_ Rai'uk nodded, wiping his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He hadn't expected anything less. _"Did you know she had a child?"_

_ "The singing female smiles too much like Grace."_ Rai'uk answered when he could trust his voice to hold. _"I guessed."_

_ "Did you know she's your daughter?"_ The shock on the older males face was answer enough. _"Her name is Rayne."_

Kyuna spoke up when her brother could not. _"That's impossible." _She looked up at her brother for confirmation. _"You haven't seen Grace in nearly fifteen years." _He stared blankly at her. Having no answers to give her. _"Have you?"_

He shook his head. _"How is it possible?" _

Jake had those answers and they both knew it. They looked up at the group before them. All three faces smiled back at them. _"Do either of you know what a cryogenic chamber is?" _Rai'uk thought it sounded familiar but wasn't quite sure. And Jake proceeded to tell them a story. A story he that himself had to put together from bits and pieces. It took them back fifteen years and forward until this very day. Each word stabbed, some like a knife wound, some like the soothing hands of a healer who first removes infection then begins closing a persons wounds.

Tsu'tey watched from his perch near Rayne and the children he already considered his own. The looks on the two Anurai's faces went from shock and panic, to anger and hate. And then joy and amazement flooded their countenances. She would go with them, with her family. So would Se'la and Hataak. The only one left was him. Would he leave the Omaticaya? Be with her? He certainly thought about it. Jake waved him down, pulling him from his not so pleasant thoughts.

_"This is the man who wishes to mate your daughter."_ Jake smiled. If this had been earth, he had the distinct impression Rai'uk would be one of those fathers who met his daughter's boyfriend with a shotgun at the front door. Scaring the living daylights out of the boyfriend while he preformed a modern version of the Spanish Inquisition.

Rai'uk stood and walked slowly around Tsu'tey. Eying him like a starving thanator looking at it's next meal. Only more violent and less hungry. Tsu'tey held his ground though, which earned him a grin from Kyuna. Rai'uk passed around him twice before coming to a stop before the young man. _"I'll wait to talk to my daughter before I pass judgment."_ As he turned away, Rai'uk smiled. Most cringed when he looked at them like that. He approved of this one. But he wasn't about to say it.

Kyuna walked toward him and clapped him on the shoulder. _"You passed."_ She laughed and turned toward where they were assigned to sleep. _"We'll talk to her in the morning."_ She tossed over her shoulder before swinging into the hammock she was assigned.

Mo'at watched the proceedings with a twinkle of knowing in her eyes. _"Jake. It would be wise if you have Rai'uk and Kyuna involved with the discussion you will have with the Tipani tomorrow."_ She said rising to her feet with a groan. Her old bones didn't like sitting that long.

Jake was slowly becoming used to the odd requests she occasionally doled out. And the other odd quirks that presented themselves. Who really thought the name Kjinkins was an acceptable name for his kid? And the other name? Don't even get him started on that one. _"What's the thinking?"_

She all but winked. _"I think they may have a way out."_ She paused and then added. _"And make sure Rayne and Tsu'tey are there as well."_

_Author Notes: Haha I'm evil. I stopped again. Guess what happens next! Come on guess!_

_Oh my goodness. I forgot to give credit for the song. Oops! Thank you to the writers of Stargate Atlantis season 2 episode 13 I think. Titled Critical Mass for the beautiful and amazing song. Performed on the show by the lovely character Teyla Emmagan. No I have no clue what her real name is._


	11. Chapter 11 Meetings and Games

Note from Author: I could kiss my brother full on the mouth right now if the idea wasn't really gross. I love having a technologically minded sibling who can fix my computer! Yeah awesome brothers! Okay yes I'm a tad loopy. Please forgive me. I'm just really happy! Happy Happy Happy!

Disclaimer: Repeat previous disclaimers. I don't own this universe. I don't make money off it. I'm just borrowing it. I mean can you blame me?

Chapter 11 Meetings and Games

Rayne woke up with a headache that felt like someone was trying to saw apart her skull with twig. Not a pleasant feeling she had to admit. Her brain felt fuzzy along with it. She fought to open her eyes. She saw darkness beyond the roots of the tree and wondered what woke her up. It wasn't near dawn. Not even close.

The creaking of a distant hammock echoed in her ears as she searched for the source of her wake up call. A male she didn't recognize vaulted from his bed and hit the floor with a dull thud. He was darker than most Na'vi. But that was all she could make out of his features in the low light of the glowworm filled sacks. But he didn't walk like an Omaticaya who would be at home in this tree and would walk out boldly even at this early hour. He crept on the pads of his feet, careful not to make a sound.

Curious. Rayne mused watching him exit Hometree. In the light of the moon, his stripes glowed almost white. If it wasn't for those markings she would have sworn it was Tsu'tey from the back and been tempted to finish what she had started earlier at the pools. But as it was her interest had been piqued. She carefully pulled away from Hataak and the clinging Se'la, trying not to wake them. Hataak never slept deeply though, it was something he picked up while when he tried to protect his sister from stabbing needles, and he hadn't seen the need to get rid of the habit.

Rayne pressed a single finger to her lips and motioned that he should go back to sleep. Hataak nodded and pulled his sister closer so she wouldn't wake up in the nightmares that seemed to plague her when she slept alone. Se'la pulled her arms around Hataak's neck while her dreams danced in her head. Hataak smiled sleepily and fell asleep before another second passed. Rayne shook her head in amazement and pulled herself to the branches above and took the quieter, all be it longer way around to where the male exited.

The lattice like outer roots of the new Hometree provided a perfect perch to watch him. Or would have if one of her holds didn't snap under her weight. _"You may as well come out."_ The male laughed good naturedly. _"Well come on."_ He said after the moment she hid hoping that maybe he would forget she was there. _"I know you're there."_ He turned in her direction and stared right in her eyes._ "You going to make me come back and get you?"_

That was the same voice Grace had used when she didn't finish the "home work" that she was given. Or gorged herself on utu mauti. Rayne dropped from the roots and landed on the soft dirt. _"Who __are you? What are you doing here?"_

_ "Just like your mother." _He chuckled softly. _"You don't waste any time."_

Rayne's face dropped. She knew that Jake, Mo'at and the rest of the Omaticaya knew Grace but this male was not one of them. So how?_ "You couldn't have known my mother."_ She turned to the fire, staring into it's orange depths, hoping maybe answers would be contained within the flames.

_"I know her quite well."_His voice was filled with pain as he stared at her. _"I love her with everything I am."_The words were said so softly she barely caught them. But she did, barely, as they drifted away on a predawn breeze. _"She was my mate."_

Rayne spun back to him. Those four words sending her world spinning on it's axis. _"You are Rai'uk?"_ Her voice was blank and her face showed no emotion as she waited for his answer. He nodded slowly, not knowing how she would take it. And he watched as emotions warred each other on her features. Joy, anger, betrayal, a calming peace, and fury all made their appearances on the tapestry of her countenance. But he didn't expect the solid punch that almost landed on his jaw.

He caught the blow before it landed and pushed it away as if it was a harmless insect. And had the distinct feeling that she didn't even try with that swing. It didn't even sting in his palm, and that only confirmed it. She swung as a reflex but not to hurt him. _"Next time you swing at me make sure you mean it. Otherwise it's just an insult."_

_"Fifteen years!" _She yelled honestly not caring who heard them at this ungodly hour. _"Why didn't you come back!" _This time when she swung it not only had force behind it but it was almost too fast for him to see and catch it in time.

Yes. He decided blocking her volley, she was his daughter in more ways than one. _"I couldn't!"_ The hit first ask questions later was something he was well familiar with. He ducked quickly as she rushed him and flipped her onto her back. _"Will you let me explain?"_

_ "Why should I?"_ Rayne asked, pulling him into the roll and catching the hilt of her knife. _"Give me one reason to listen."_

Rai'uk stopped moving as the tip of her blade brushed lightly over the hollow at the base of his throat. He swallowed, testing the pressure she exerted and relaxed slightly when it became obvious she had not intention of actually hurting him. _"Grace would want you to listen."_ He pushed up on his elbows. _"And I need you to."_

Rayne snarled pushing away off him and sitting a few feet away cross legged in the dirt. _"Then talk."_

How could he explain why he left when the reasons he had based that decision, though true, felt weak and pitiful. _"I left to protect her."_ He sighed, twisting blades of grass in his fingers. _"I'm sure you know how vicious humans can be. If I had stayed,"_his voice almost broke under the strain of his grief,_ " do you have any idea what people like Quaritch would have done to her?"_

Rayne studied him carefully as he spoke, seeing the control with which he held back the flood tides of sadness and ire slowly crumble with each word no matter how hard he tried to hold the pieces together. And felt the chains that bound the whirl wind of her own feelings begin to give way. _"Yes." _She replied simply. _"How long were you with her?"_

_ "One moon cycle."_ He said with a tiny smile. _"One month."_ They had fit a lifetime within that month. And even though fifteen years had past since he looked into Grace's brown eyes, he still remembered each change in her features. He remembered that her hair always smelled of lightning strikes in a rain filled sky. Even the sounds she made in her sleep when he skimmed her skin with his fingertips, protesting waking up.

She nearly killed her human body that month, barely ever going back to it. And then only going back when she needed to feed it. She always came back within hours of leaving, knowing he stood guard till she came back. The lies she told in her reports during that month would make her dear dead granny roll over in her grave all the way back on earth. If she actually had a grave to roll over in that is.

_"Did you know about me?"_ She swallowed. This shouldn't matter, but it did. _"That she was pregnant with me I mean." _She could understand his reasons for leaving and probably would have done the same. But if he just left knowing that she had been conceived. . . She didn't know how she would react.

Rai'uk hung his head and fought back the tears he knew were coming. _"I should have." _He said brokenly. _"I should have known. And because I didn't I missed out on fifteen years of watching you grow. I thought I was doing the right thing. Leaving to keep her safe. But I didn't know about you. I don't know if leaving was right anymore."_ He gave up the fight as sobs wracked his frame. _"Maybe if I stayed she would still be alive."_ She moved to his side and wrapped her arms around him. Rai'uk took the silent comfort she offered and slowly it soothed the raging tides within him until they became as smooth as glass and as calm as the morning sun. _"Did she hate me for leaving?"_

Rayne shook her head. _"No."_ She took a deep breath. _"She never hated you. She understood. And more than anything else she missed you."_

Rai'uk clung to his daughter, unwilling to loose the little piece of Grace that she represented. _"Can you forgive me?" _He asked. His voice was still raw and raspy but she felt strength returning to his limbs.

Rayne tilted his face up to look straight into his eyes so there could be no question as to what she said next. _"I did."_ He looked so hopeful. _"I did forgive you. I don't have a reason not to. But you have no say in my life."_ She felt like a monster for saying that. _"If I ask your opinion, fine but other wise." _

Rai'uk nodded in understanding. He hadn't expected an easy relationship with her, but he hadn't expected her to be this forgiving either. Either way he would take what he could get._ "What are you doing up any way?"_

_ "Couldn't sleep." _She said simply. _"Nerves I guess. I'm supposed to take a mate today." _She paused and added an after thought._ "After being introduced to the clan." _Rai'uk winced at the thought of the Tipani. They were interrupting his daughter's mating. Not good. Rayne noticed the wince. _"Why did you wince. What's going on?"_

Rai'uk took a deep breath and began to tell her what he had gathered about the Tipani demand from the rumors that were flying last night. And he saw the calculating fury that etched its way onto her features. He had the distinct feeling that heads were going to roll and he was very relieved that his didn't seem to be among them. But as he came to the conclusion of his explanation a wicked smile crept over her mouth. He knew that smile. It was his I have a plan smile. Or what Kyuna called his I have a plan, you cross me and I'd hate to be you smile.

Oh yes. She was his daughter.

~~~ Dawn ~~~

They had stayed up talking till dawn. Laughing over stories of each others past. As the sun peeked it's sleepy head over the treetops they were well on their way to at least an amicable relationship. Seconds passed as they watched the sun. And moments later the ones in charge of cooking came out and stirred the sleeping cook fires to raging wakefulness. This was where Jake and Neytiri found them. Tsu'tey followed at a distance, worrying about the Tipani until he saw Rayne and who she was sitting with.

He loped toward her and sat behind her pulling her into his arms, wrapping them around her shoulders as he pulled her to lean back against his chest. He twisted one of her many small braids around his fingers as Jake helped Neytiri sit on the logs used by the cooks as seats during the long days. An animal trilled in the trees and Rai'uk answered it with a similar call and a grin. _"Kyuna says begin without her. She's keeping an eye on the Tipani."_

Jake cocked an eyebrow but let his question go a moment later. Fight along side someone long enough and you end up having another language that you work with, a short hand if you will. Obviously the calls were part of theirs. He turned to Rayne and saw her calm smile and easy demeanor as she snuggled back against Tsu'tey. Her father took her hand and winked slyly. _"I see you two have already met."_

_ "This morning." _She nodded kissing Tsu'tey's jaw quickly and settling in to listen. _"What is this I hear about the Tipani?"_

Jake blanched. She already knew. _"They demand half of our unmated female population. Which I'm not understanding. How can they make this demand? Why even discuss it?"_

Neytiri took his hand in her own. _"You said they used the word equalizing. According to the laws of Eywa if a clan has an abundance while another is lacking, the first must extend a helping hand and give to the latter. It is normally food or provisions of some kind given. But not limited to it."_

Jake shook his head still not seeing what right they had to demand people. _"It's about saving lives. The brutal truth is that because Hometree was destroyed and the Omaticaya are only now rebuilding and taking in food stores, we won't have enough food to feed everyone over the rainy season."_ Tsu'tey said, not liking that he seemed to be arguing in favor of the Tipani. _"They have more than enough for their own clan and more."_

_ "Then why don't they give us the provisions and that be the end of it?"_ Jake snapped.

_"Because you have something they need and it would solve both problems." _Rai'uk spoke softly. _"You give them what they ask and the strain on your provisions is lessened if not solved and they can __rebuild their own clan."_

Rayne was surprisingly quiet throughout the argument. Suddenly she felt Jake's gaze fall on her. She turned slightly to him. Jake was loosing the argument and he didn't like it. Mentally he knew the females who left would be treated kindly, but he hated feeling like a slave trader. _"No comments?"_ If there was anyone who would be on his side it would be her.

Rayne smiled knowingly up at him before turning to Rai'uk. _"Tell us the mating laws. Kawea's law to be precise."_

Jake turned to Neytiri for an explanation only to see her look of confusion. They both turned back to Rai'uk as a look of understanding snuck over his face. _"The challenge law. It is said that if a male wishes to take a female and she believes him to be an unfit mate, one not capable of providing for the family they would make or one who would be abusive, or even is she doesn't want to mate him, she can challenge his right to mate her before the clan."_

_ "How interesting." _Rayne murmured. _"I think I should get a game of net ball going."_

_ "What!" _Jake growled. _"How can you even think of a game? We have to find a way out of this!"_

Neytiri patted his hand calmly. She thought she might have an idea of where they were going with this line of reasoning. _"Rai'uk could a female challenge an entire tribes right to mate with her own?" _Rai'uk smiled his I have a plan grin, nodding in reply. _"Then I think a net ball game would be a perfect time to incite a reason for a challenge. If the female looses. . ."_ Rayne muttered that she had no intention of smiled indulgently. _"We won't be any worse off than we are now. And if she wins, if females leave with the Tipani it will be their choice." _

~~~ After Breakfast ~~~

Se'la's eyes went wide as Rayne tossed a stick to her and she quickly noticed it had a net on one end. She had wanted to play for weeks but Rayne always said to wait. Even Hataak was allowed to play. _"You coming?"_ Rayne yelled over her shoulder as she walked back outside tossing another stick to Jarris who had been coming to collect Se'la for archery.

Se'la yipped happily and ran out after Rayne pulling Jarris behind her, nearly tripping over herself in her haste. Rayne motioned Jarris to the opposing team as she pulled Se'la next to her. _"If you get hurt too badly. . . Get out of the crush."_ Rayne began.

_"I won't leave."_ Se'la said stubbornly.

As teams were formed one of the Omaticaya males snarled at Jarris. _"You don't belong here Tipani!" _A random male yelled only to be cuffed of the back of his head by Maluk who captained the other team. _"Silence! He belongs where he earns a place. Now let's play!"_

Three from each team walked to the center of the field. Rayne and Maluk as the captains stayed back but Maluk chose Jarris to go to the center. Hataak was chosen from Rayne's team along with two others. Two of the six would jump for the ball and pass it to one of the two teammates with them to start off the game. Tsu'tey had been roped into tossing the ball this game. And he had learned on previous games to toss and run out of the field. But he wasn't missing this game. Not as the Tipani began to get curious about the screechs and yells.

Hataak caught the ball and passed it straight to his team. No sooner was it thrown than players surged forward attempting to send the ball whizzing to their goal. Back and forth the ball made it's way. No game plan except to take your licks and keep playing. The only rules were that no lethal blows or blows to the head allowed and the first team to fifty won the game. But inevitably people got knocked on their head.

Rayne pull her all in this game, more vicious than normal, she was determined to be the only one the Tipani watched. She was in the middle of every crush, taking blows right and left until her arms ached and blood dripped from her skin. Her elbows were sore and raw from pushing people aside. Wooden sticks gouged into everyone's bodies, the blood mixing with the dust that was kicked up until everyone was coated in brown mud. Sweat swept through the dirt leaving trails in the detritus as it dripped to the ground.

Teeth, opened in wide mouth grins soon became grit covered. Lines formed around laughing eyes. At least until the owner of the laughing eyes received a elbow to the nose. Then they let loose a snarl and pushed further into the fray.

Jarris played well but he took more than his fair share of blows, preventing Se'la from taking one. Finally she had seen enough and dropped her stick. Rayne yelled to stop the game thinking that Se'la had become seriously injured. But Se'la was about to scream and not with pain. _"Stop protecting me!" _She yelled angrily. _"I can take a few hits! If I thought I couldn't I wouldn't be playing!"_

_ "I can't help it if I don't want to see you hurt!"_ Jarris yelled back._ "You're a girl! Is it such a bad thing thing that I want to protect you?"_

Se'la advanced with murder in her eyes. The fury not caused by the fact that he wanted to protect her. If anything that made her soften a little more in his favor. But it was the fact that he told everyone that she being a girl was incapable of taking a blow. Later she would realize that he never once said that but the anger she felt wasn't letting her think correctly. She balled up her fists, nails biting into her palms and launched herself at him.

Blows landed for less than ten second, with Jarris doing nothing but blocking the blows. And the oddest thought passed through his mind. When she finally worked through everything that was going on in her head she would be a force to be reckoned with. And he couldn't wait to see it.

Rayne was the first to the smaller attacking female. She hauled her bodily off Jarris and several feet away knowing that the attention of the Tipani clan had shifted away from her. Tsu'tey saw the undertow of panic in her face and called to Se'la, beckoning her to come off the field. But the half of the visiting Tipani were between himself and her. He tried to move through the crowd without showing his concern, but wasn't quick enough to head off what next happened.

Jarris watched in slow motion as his older brother caught Se'la around the waist and hauled her off her feet. Holding her two feet off the ground, feet dangling in the air. _"You'll make a nice little mate for Jarris. Maybe he'll fix that nasty tempter of yours in time."_ He crooned as Jarris struggled to his feet. Se'la squeaked, her eyes now wide in fear. _"Might even be fun to watch him tame you."_

Jarris felt a calm hand come down on his shoulder and turned to see Rayne, blood and death in her eyes. She had planed for this. But it was her that was threatened and held in the plan. Not her daughter. _"Wait."_ She said under her breath. She turned to the male holding Se'la and stepped forward, growling low in her chest._ "Drop her."_ She ordered, pulling his attention from the wriggling girl in his arms. _"I said drop her."_

_"And if I don't?"_ Jarris always knew his brother did not inherit the brains in the family but that proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Poor Lurak. He really had no idea what he just got himself into.

~~~Author Notes~~~

Yes this chapter is slightly shorter than my normal. Please don't send flames for that. I couldn't wait to get to the really good stuff so I wanted to get this out of the way. Here we see that the real jerk isn't Jarris' dad. He's doing the right thing the wrong way. Had he asked instead of told things would have done a lot smoother. As it is the real jerk is this brother who is about to get set in his place rather firmly.

On another note. Theres only a couple chapters left in this story. I may come back to Se'la, Hataak, Jarris, Neytiri and Jake's child and any kids that Tsu'tey and Rayne have later but I have some ideas for other universes that are pounding at my skull wanting out. So maybe, maybe not come back. It depends on if my dear readers want to read any more of my ramblings when I'm done. (HINT! REVIEW PLEASE!) But the next chapter is going to be the "Challenge." Uh oh! And the next if I can get it to read properly will be fluffy. We'll see now won't we. (Wink ;)

Mahalo nui loa (Thank you very much) for reading and reviewing.

Jael Rainer


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting to Submission

Authors Notes: Hi lads and lasses. Thank you thank you thank you for not killing me. I've been putting in extra volunteer hours this month and last week was insane. I am truly truly sorry. I know if I were you I would have my head on a silver platter served up with gravy and biscuits. And I'm not a fan of either one so see how ticked I would be?

Now the more important notes. I know this chapter is the shortest I've done since chapter one and two, I think. But I couldn't keep you waiting for goodness knows how long. But there's one or two things that for those of us who don't live in or study cultures outside the western ones might not understand. Excuse me I forgot you Starwars fans. Unforgivable don't you think? I'm talking about the "I own your life" part. No it isn't slavery it's the practice of life debt. (Starwars fans think about Episode 1- The Phantom Menace and Jar Jar Binks. You know in the beginng where he says "Yousa saved me!" He then says that he owes the Jedi his life and he sticks to them like glue? Or for those of you who know Han and Chewie's background, Han saves Chewie from death at the hands of imperial slave drivers and looses all of his recognition as the hotshot Corellian Pilot, see the red stripes on his pants, because of it and Chewie stays with Han and the Solos until Chewie dies. Same principle.) Cultures all across our beautiful planet have the belief that if someone saves your life or has your life in their hands and gives it back to you then you owe them your life. I needed a way to keep Lurak around and have respect for Rayne so yes I used the life debt practice shamelessly. Basically Rayne allowed Lurak to live when no one could have blamed her for letting the knife "slip." So until he saves her life and repays that debt he is honor bound to basically be her bodyguard.

Now I know some will say how cool is that! It isn't. It is a responsibility. Not just for the one who owes but also for the one who is owed. Because if they do it correctly, the one who is owed has to feed, protect and shelter the one who owes. They are responsible for the one who owes that life debt. Did everyone get that? It's like having a spouse or child. You are RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR WELLBEING! As I said, not all peaches and cream. Get it? Got it? Good!

Second point is for any of you martial artists. Props by the way. I am not currently studying any form of Martial Arts so I apologize profusely if you really want to strangle me for this chapter. I wouldn't mind hearing how I could make it better (Hint! I really want to know! Help!) Rayne's fighting style is more Kali and Capoeira (think Riddick mixed with, well I don't know of a Capoeira fighter everyone would know. Sorry.) than anything else, but she uses anything to get the job done. She looks likes shes doing break dancing with knives. Very beautiful and very deadly. Lurak is more of a bar brawler, no real style only hit and hit hard and pray that's enough, which most of the time it is but she's a quick little chica.

I love Jake and Rai'uk in this chapter. I mean they react the way my brothers would. Uh oh J's in a fight, let's break out the beer and popcorn. Only if I actually was in trouble would they do anything.

Tsu'tey will have his revenge for not being allowed to kick butt and take names in this chapter in the next one. He's very creative. Did anyone other than me know that? OOPS! Spoiler! Wish I was Rayne in the next chapter. Cold shower please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make NO money off the characters. I'm only borrowing them. I will return them as squeaky clean as I found them.

I advise reading this chapter while listening to Breaking Benjamin or Three Days Grace, or something along those lines. Powerman 5000 works too. To each his own but that's what I wrote this chapter to. Now on to the show.

Chapter 12 Fighting to Submission

Se'la looked at Rayne, still struggling until Rayne began chuckling darkly. At that point it wasn't a struggle just to get away but now to get out of the way. Most of the clan had never seen Rayne fight and mean it, but they knew that laugh. She had only used it when hand to hand fight training, something that most had giving up on with her after receiving blows that strained muscle and bone nearly to the breaking point. So far only Tsu'tey and Jake had trained with her when no holds were barred. And they always hid in the trees. She had never wanted to put someone out of commission and the clan wondered what would happen now when she did.

Se'la knew that laugh. She heard it when Rayne was teaching her and Hataak or when she trained with the Olo'eyktan and Tsu'tey. It was the only sound that she made when fighting. And Se'la knew she had to get out of the way, fast.

Tsu'tey heard the laugh and saw his daughter, maybe not in blood but that didn't matter. And she was in the way of his very angry and blood thirsty soon-to-be mate and her target. His heart leap into his throat, because Rayne burst into motion and he wasn't close enough to pull Se'la from danger. "Se'la! Drop!" The words tore from his mouth before he knew his lips had moved.

Se'la's eyes went wide as she heard Tsu'tey yell and Rayne begin her charge. The male behind her shifted his hold as Rayne roared, distracting him. His arm and hand were within reach of her mouth, she thought clamping down on the tender skin between his forefinger and thumb. The taste of blood flooded her mouth as the skin broke.

It had the desired effect as the grip around her middle loosened and he shook his hand free. Se'la dropped to the ground and covered her head just as the male who held her tried to move out of the way of Rayne's charge. But she knew better than to think she could win as long as he was rooted. In his head he already won. Rayne was going to change that. Before she reached the male and the prone Se'la, Rayne sprang up and used her momentum to pull him to the ground giving Se'la an opening to run to Tsu'tey and her brother.

As soon as she was safe she turned back to the ring at formed around Rayne and Lurak. Jarris was glad she was safe, but if pressed he would admit that he was disappointed she ran to them. He understood but dammit, he wanted her to look at him with one tenth the trust she put in any of her adopted family. He sighed, it would take time. He knew that from the start. But he also knew she would be worth it. But he was scared. Even though he wasn't fond of his brother, Jarris was worried about him. He knew the rumors. He knew what touching Se'la had unleashed. And Jarris was sure that even Mo'at wouldn't be able to put Lurak back together.

Lurak heaved to his feet after loosing his wind when he hit the ground.

Rayne sprang to her feet and rounded on him ready to put him down again.

Jake pushed through the crowd, hearing the chanting and cat calls as he neared the center. Loosing his patients as the crowd grew thicker and tighter, harder to get through with each step. Finally he snapped. _"Stop!"_

Rayne backed off the moment she heard the yell. Her arms and body relaxing but her mind churning out options and possibilities as her eyes took in everything. She stood and stepped back. Pacing, never showing her back to this male, she stayed watchful. She was momentarily distracted when Jake broke through the masses surrounding them, and Lurak took the opportunity. A balled fist came and connected with her jaw, causing her to bite her tongue. Rayne caught his arm and put him in an elbow lock spinning into him and slamming her own elbow beneath his chin. And kicking him in the side, connecting her heel to his ribs, not hard enough to break the bones but enough that he would feel it for days with every breath.

She held him by his arm even when he tried to double over in pain. _"When the Ole'eyktan says stop. We stop. That's the rule."_ She growled under her breath spitting the blood that seeped from the cut on either side of her tongue onto the ground, twisting his arm a little bit more. Lurak groaned with the sudden pain. _"I suggest you follow that rule."_ She released his arm and he bent over rubbing his arm, restoring the circulation. _"Before I really loose my temper."_

Jake fought hard not to smile at what he saw. The Tipani Olo'eyktan that had followed him into the crowd didn't feel the same way apparently. He stalked to the pair and back handed Rayne. Rayne spat out more blood but held her ground, forcing herself to keep her hands at her side. Jake caught his hand before the next swing and held it until the Tipani leader began to loose feeling in his fingers. _"Hit someone in my clan again and you will loose this hand."_ Jake snarled feeling rage boil within him. It was like someone hit his sister. And that wasn't going to stand. No one touches family and gets away with it.

Rayne gritted her teeth, red icor leaving a trail from the corner of her mouth. It was now or never. _"I challenge the Tipani clan."_

~~~ Moments later ~~~

The silence was deafening in the moments that followed. The Tipani Olo'eyktan was stunned. Minutes passed and still no one spoke. Jaws hadn't been picked up off the ground. Well all but Rai'uk's jaw. He had been expecting it. She was after all his daughter. And he had never been more proud. Rayne wasn't finished yet though. _"I challenge the Tipani clan's right to choose and take any mate. Within the Omaticaya or another clan." _She took a deep breath before plunging on. _"I challenge the Tipani's strongest and most skilled fighter to a submission battle. I loose Tipani has the right to take mates. I win and females have the right to refuse mating offers. We fight until someone submits."_

Jake snapped out of his stunned state first. _"Weapons?"_ He was beginning to like this idea.

_"Tipani's choice."_ She chuckled.

The Tipani Olo'eyktan came out of it with a snap of his open jaw. _"No! This is not allowed! Eywa's laws forbid it!"_ He was furious. This was supposed to be so simple. The Omaticaya were not a warrior clan. It had been such a simple plan. Go in, take females, leave. See? Simple plan. But she was making this difficult. And that human bred half breed of an Omaticaya Olo'eyktan was helping her!

Rai'uk struggled not to smile as he walked quietly toward them. _"Actually the law of Eywa regarding Kawea says she can." _He chuckled darkly and to those who knew that he was Rayne's father it became obvious where that laugh came from. _"Or are you scared of a young female who has just passed her Iknimaya and Uniltaron?"_

The infuriated Olo'eyktan spun to face Rai'uk who stood with his arms crossed and a grin tugging at his lips. _"And what is your interest in this Anurai?"_ He snarled, nearly foaming at the mouth.

_"Me?"_ Rai'uk smiled. _"I'm just here to watch someone get beat. And I think the female can handle it. My question is, can your male? Cause the only damage I see so far on her in a split lip."_ He turned to Lurak and watched him heave in ragged breaths._ "And is this your son?"_ Rai'uk's smile turned indulgent. _"It looks like he has bruised ribs, sprained shoulder, maybe even a bruised larynx. He wouldn't last much longer. I hope you have better." _His tone didn't betray the child within taunting another, but the words did. _"I am unimpressed." _

The Tipani leader stared up at the sky hoping against hope that some how some way there was a way out of this. But Eywa spoke in her own soft way when a tiny wood sprite floated down from the skies. It danced between the members of the small group, landing momentarily on Rai'uk and Jake before pulsing through the warm and sticky air to land on Rayne's nose. She smiled warmly at the tiny seed and blew air up at it with a laugh. But the tenacious seed stayed until it was good and ready to leave. Rayne chuckled happily as the little seed floated away.

Jarris moved through the crowd trying to get to Se'la and gain a better angle to watch his father. He didn't like what he saw before but hoped that his father would see reason, or at least his lack of options. But his father never responded well to being backed into a corner.

After a moments contemplation Jarris' father looked back at Rayne, sizing her up. Now that Lurak knew better what kind of fighter Rayne was, could he handle her? Could he afford not to? If he lost would he ever be able to hold his head up in his own clan again? _"Lurak."_ He was pleased when the bent Lurak straightened. His face now clouded with anger and determination. _"You will end what you started."_

_ "I look forward to it."_ He hissed.

Rayne cocked an eyebrow. Did he think that hissing would make her quake in her bare feet? Time for one more dig, she thought, he'll crack and fight in anger. Easy win._ "Does the Tipani think he needs a weapon? Surely a knife isn't enough." _But the anger she had hoped for only compressed itself into cold, calculating rage. Oh this is going to be fun, Rayne thought nearly purring at the idea. Finally, a decent challenge. And she didn't have to worry about hurting him, as long as he didn't die. No reason to start a war over this.

_"Banta rods."_ Lurak growled after a moment. The rods he was referring to were about five feet long and were used in most tribes. They were approximately four inches wide and made out of hard and straight wood, making them useful both for training and hunting. He wants to beat her into submission, Jake realized when he heard the request. He has no idea that she's Anurai? When the rods where brought and the combatants chose one and drew their knives he had his answer. Where was popcorn when you need it?

The weapons felt as natural as breathing in her hands. She took a step away giving Jake and the Tipani leader time to walk away. Within her hand the wooden rod nearly vibrated with the tension of her muscles. Her heart sped but the beats remained even, flooding her veins with adrenaline. Her senses heightened making the slightest sound reverberate like a bomb in her ears and each motion of the crowd that she faced happened in slow motion. She didn't even bother turning around as Jake allowed the fight to begin.

Lurak thought he was silent as he advanced over the packed earth to her. But each time he moved it sounded as if a landslide was within inches of her. He raised his Banta for a quick downward sweep that would have left her shoulder numb and unusable. Her own rod came up above her head, parallel to the ground beneath her feet, meeting his with resounding crack. Her knife hand came up and caught his rod a second after, holding it in place across her own as she rolled forward, taking the rod and Lurak into the roll.

She continued the roll landing on her feet standing over him and wrenching the rod from his fingers, hurling it toward Jake who caught in midair and calmly leaned on the piece of wood. Lurak wasn't going to give up simply because he was down a weapon. His knife came into play and slashed over the skin of her foot, or would have if she didn't jump, falling to her shoulders on the hard ground, her feet held off the ground for the strike and then she pushed off the ground and landed on her feet again this time in a crouch with the now standing Lurak over her.

Lurak used the small opening of her distraction to tear the rod from her hand and toss it aside, it landing aimlessly out of reach. Rayne's lips twitched as the rod left her fingers. He had seen an opening before she closed it. That was rare enough that she respected it. If only he wasn't the enemy, they could have been sparring partners if not friends. Again he slashed down ward, this time a knife in his grip. But she snagged his wrist and twisted hard forcing him to a knee with the sudden pain. She broke the hold unwilling to win this easily and danced out of reach.

Lurak stood and rubbed his now very sore arm and switched knife hands. Rayne chuckled again, her dark laugh wriggling into his thoughts, she might win. No, he swore mentally pushing the idea from his synapses.

Now with only a knife in hand she was nearly dancing with joy. Bantas were not her favorite. She would win with anything but it got her blood pumping more with less distance. Lurak growled in anger as she danced out of reach when he closed it.

_"Are you going to fight or dance!"_ Lurak yelled, his patients growing thinner by the second.

Tsu'tey found each breath harder to pull in and release as the seconds ticked by. She was playing with Lurak, Tsu'tey knew, but that didn't make it any easier to watch.

Only nicks, Rayne reminded herself. No kill cuts. Tire him out. Be patient. Watch. Wait. The mantra repeated in her mind. But as he tired his slashes became more erratic, more desperate, more vicious, less planned, less calculated, more dangerous. Still she didn't press him.

The crowd retreated as Rayne backed toward them, eventually finding herself pinned to a tree. Lurak grinned, tasting victory on his lips along with the sweat that dripped to them. But Rayne wasn't finished yet.

Lurak pressed her back into the tree, an arm across her throat cutting off her air supply and the other between her legs, holding her two feet off the ground. Her gaze didn't show the panic he expected as he asked _"Do you submit?"_ He realized that she couldn't say anything with his arm across her windpipe and loosened the hold, just as she expected.

Rayne's lips twisted into a knowing smirk. _"You'll have to try harder than that Tipani."_ Out of his sight her knife wielding fist grew white as it tightened around the knife's hilt. The blade tickled the skin of her forearm as her hold shifted minutely. _"Or did you really think I'd be this easy?" _Suddenly the tide turned. Rayne went on the offensive as a harden look entered her eyes. Her fist hit his jaw with all the force of a sledge hammer. It stunned him enough that his arm came away from her neck. Rayne dropped to the side and kicked his feet from under him.

She scrambled to her feet as he regained his and swung to hit her in return. Rayne caught one arm and held it tight. Lurak tried to land a hit with the other hand only to have it caught as well, crossing the first at the elbow. His knee connected with her ribs and he smiled in satisfaction as a loud snap echoed in the clearing. Rayne barely grunted as breathing became difficult. No she denied him the pleasure of knowing she was hurt. Instead, using his arms as a fulcrum and the needed lever, she threw him to the ground yet again.

Her foot found his throat in repayment for the lack of air from moments ago. Lurak clutched her foot and threw her off by twisting through the suffocation.

Rayne stumbled back as he pulled away and regained his feet.

Lurak didn't learn his lesson about rushing her. He dug his toes into the dirt and ran at her. Rayne ducked to the side and caught his feet with an outstretched leg sending him tumbling end over end past her .

He landed face first on the dirt. And before he even had time to breathe once more, Rayne yanked his hands behind his back and straddling the wall of muscle used his own neural queue as a restraint. His brain swam in the pain and desperation to end the anguish. He had always heard that having your queue hurt, but this wasn't just hurt. This felt as if his brain was being ripped from his skull, neuron by neuron. He struggled against her hold and against the restraint. And to his credit he didn't wimper and cry at the all consuming agony. He fought until the pain blanketed his mind and made him unable to move or breathe.

The knife in her hand slid between his neck and the earth beneath him carefully. She wasn't looking to end his life. Rayne lent down close to his ear as his muscles quivered with the wracking pain. She twisted the knife so that it's edge kissed the skin of his throat. _"Once I have held your life within my hands. Once I will return it to you. Your life is no longer yours but mine to do with as I please. Do you submit?" _She asked, her breath warm on his skin. _"Or do I release you only to end in taking what is mine?"_

Frustrated tears threatened to fall from his eyes as she waited for an answer. Rayne jerked the braid covered neural cord when he took longer than necessary, causing him to yell at the blinding hot stab of hurt. _"I submit."_ He whispered bowing his head in shame as she released his queue. _"The __Tipani submit."_

_ "Wise choice."_ She nodded. Rayne stood and turned to Jake and Lurak's father. Now to finish this. She threw the knife embedding it at the Tipani leaders feet, causing him to jump as it sank in only inches from him. _"The Omaticaya have won." _She stepped over Lurak to stand between him and his father. _"Your son fought well and honorably. He lost with that honor in tact. Those who wish to leave with the Tipani will leave in the morning." _He looked as if he wanted to object but knew the consequences of doing so and remained silent. _"Those who wish to stay,"_ Rayne added looking Jarris in the eye. _"Are most welcome."_

Author Notes:

Now do you hate me? I happen to like this chapter. Not as gory as I could have taken it but still.

Now comes your turn to make me twist. What did you think? Hit the Review this Chapter button at the bottom of this page and let me know! Did you hate it? Did you love it? Have a suggestion? It only takes a couple minutes and I will love you forever!

Mahalo


	13. Chapter 13 Breathe and Trust Me

A/N: Hey! Has it really been that long? Oi! I'm in trouble. Lots of things have kept me from my writing and I truly do apologize. I just lost two friends. So I've been dealing with that. No excuse I know but please bear with me. It's been rather stressful as my dive gear and treadmill and gardens can attest to. Where is a punching bag when you need it? I'm truly sorry for making you wait this long and thank you so much for sticking with me.

Okay before you start reading please keep in mind that this if my first time writing adult content. It has taken me several drafts of this chapter to have it slightly fluid. I know I'm still jumpy and it's over way too quickly. Since there is more of it in the next chapter or two, your reviews about how to make my MA writing better would be much appreciated. So please be patient. Oh and dream mating will be explained in the next chapter, so please wait for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Go sue someone else. Have fun!

Chapter 13 Breathe and Trust Me

No sooner than the words slipped past her lips than Tsu'tey was at her side, looking her injuries over. Her side throbbed and her mouth ached as she gritted her teeth to bite back the groans of pain. She could feel herself bleeding where the broken ribs pierced her skin under the leather guard that Tsu'tey gave her after the incident with the Palulukan. The blood was hot and sticky between the leather and her skin. She did wish that her blood had the sense to stay inside her body in the ragged breaths she took before she sagged against Tsu'tey.

The pungent copper taste of her blood coated her tongue. Thick and metallic fluid seeped from the cuts in her mouth, filling the spaces between her teeth, staining them red as the blood went. _"I think I need Mo'at." _Rayne murmured against his neck as he picked her up bridal style, her legs over his arm and her arm wrapped around his shoulder. Although the words burned in her throat as they slid around and through the dark icor in her mouth, Rayne knew she wasn't finished here yet. _"Wait."_ She asked softly as he turned to walk away. _"I need to talk to the male."_

Tsu'tey turned back to the male who's head he would gladly tear off by the roots. His eyes flashed murder and concern by turns, leaving Lurak with the distinct feeling that if his former opponent wasn't in this male's, Tsu'tey he corrected remembering the name, arms he would be a breath away from death. And then he saw the blood drip between the laces of her torso guard. Oh blessed Eywa. The woman who now owned his life was in trouble. This day just keeps getting better and better.

_"Your life is mine."_ She wheezed, barely getting air into her lungs in this very awkward and painful hold that Tsu'tey had her in. _"Stick around for the fun." _

_ "Are you done?"_ Tsu'tey asked quietly. _"Or do I drag you kicking and screaming to Mo'at?" _

_"I'm done."_ Rayne smiled weakly, wincing slightly as she pulled in strained breath. _"But I think. . ."_ She never finished the sentence as her eyes rolled up inside her skull. She went limp, her head lolling back and her arms fell to the sides when her brain stopped giving the orders.

_"MO'AT!" _Tsu'tey and Jake roared while Neytiri screamed at the top of her lungs. Kyuna answered the call first. She shoved people out of her way left and right, not caring what injuries she caused. Kyuna had lost too many people in battle. She refused to loose her niece. Not less than two days after she found her. Not now, not ever.

_"Put her down!" _Kyuna yelled reaching the edge of the clearing, racing to her niece's side. Her knife was drawn, ready to slice through the impediments and fix the injuries as best she could. Kyuna nearly yelped when she saw the bone protruding where it most defiantly shouldn't have been. _"Where __is Mo'at!"_ It was in the vain hope that one of the males standing above her would have any idea what to do that Kyuna cast a glance up at them.

Jake sank to his knees and went to work. He had been around enough injuries during his time on earth as well as when he had lent a willing pair of hands to Mo'at after the final battle that he at least knew the basics. Stop the bleeding was at the top of the list. But that seemed rather silly considering there was a bone where it shouldn't be. Okay, what set the bone? Next question. How?

Neytiri sank down on her knees. _"Mo'at is delivering a child."_ Jake noticed the roll of leather in her hand and pointed to it, knowing it was her medicine roll. Neytiri flicked her wrist and unfurled it. There was a tiny bottle that she pulled out and handed to him. _"Bone glue."_ Neytiri was very pleased when Mo'at gave her this. It was after she fell out of a tree. Okay so she shouldn't have been jumping on one leg with her hands tied behind her back, but seriously who knew it could come in handy.

_ "Put glue on the bone ends and snap them together. Her body will absorb the glue as she heals." _Neytiri was more worried about the bleeding. The bones would heal nicely if given the time.

Jake nodded and gritting his teeth applied the adhesive to the joints of bone before moving to snap the bones together with a yank. At the last moment he motioned to Rayne's limbs. _"Hold her down. I can't have her jerk while I'm doing this."_ Rai'uk and Kyuna took her arms while Lurak sank to hold down a knee and hip. This wouldn't be the first time he helped with a bone set. Kyuna nodded her thanks as Tsu'tey took her other leg without a sound and Neytiri readied to guide Jake's hands.

_ "On three." _Jake took a deep breath to steady his jumping nerves.

_ "One." _ Neytiri smiled up reassuringly to her mate.

_"Two." _Rai'uk set his jaw. He just met the woman that he was bracing, but he felt every pain she would feel ten fold.

_"Three!" _Muscles bunched and bones crunched and clicked back in place. Rayne lurched off the ground as if electric current flowed through her without stopping. Her eyes flew open to stare unseeing at the cloudless sky as a strangled, gurgle of a groan erupted from her chest.

_"Rayne!" _Tsu'tey growled as her eyes shut and her breathing stopped._ "Breathe!" _He leaned over her, cupping her face in his hands and stared as if the sheer force of his will would send air into her lungs.

Jake shoved him out of the way and began preforming CPR, or as close as he could get to it with her broken ribs and the slightly different Na'vi anatomy.

_"Please breathe." _ Tsu'tey fought the all consuming grief that coursed through his veins.

And then her chest rose and fell on its own.

~~~ Tree of Souls ~~~

She still wasn't out of the woods yet. Somehow, after Mo'at ordered her moved, Jake had organized transport to the tree of souls. Rayne was held aloft over the trees on a cot attached to a Banshee, and that in itself was probably one of the most complicated things Jake had ever designed, and the fact it worked was a credit to him.

Once the harness was attached and Kraxxis understood that this was an emergency he behaved admirably despite the discomfort. He behaved better than Tsu'tey who seemed to shut down along with Rayne. As blood slowly drained from Rayne, Tsu'tey became more and more withdrawn. Until the only answer someone could get was a grunt.

He didn't even remember the trip to the Tree of Souls. But she was here and still breathing. That was all that mattered. The blue light from the tree, that normally he found so calming now filled his soul with a restless waiting that gnawed at the fiber of his being. Stealing away rational thought and leaving only animal like reactions. His mate was hurt and there was nothing he could do. It tore at him, leaving him feeling like he was bleeding right along side her.

But breath still filled her lungs. Her chest, although wrapped in the filament like roots of the tree, still rose and fell. The cocoon of glowing fiber held her gently as the wound was gently probed, cleaning blood away and sealing torn and broken blood vessels with its tiny threads. Not even her hand peeked from her swaddling for him to hold and reassure himself that she was still there. And despite the fact that Kyuna and Rai'uk were less than nine feet away, he felt alone, because she wasn't there to make him laugh at himself.

Rai'uk walked soundlessly to his side and sank into a crouch before the rise where his daughter lay. _"You truly love her."_ It wasn't a question for him anymore. He saw the same look the Tsu'tey's face that he felt on his own while he felt Grace slipping away through Eywa. It was the manifestation of the pain you would feel loosing a limb, only a thousand times stronger and it lasted much longer.

_ "I can't do anything to help her."_ Tsu'tey's voice was rough with barely restrained emotion. He hadn't spoken because he couldn't trust his voice to work.

_"Talk to Eywa."_ Rai'uk whispered, pushing a tiny braid away from his daughter's eyes. The truth was, Rai'uk was just as scared. He had lost his mate, the one woman that completed him. He nearly lost his sister. He lost most of his tribe. Only to be given a daughter, now he might loose her as well. _"Possibly she will be merciful."_

_"Mercy."_ Tsu'tey loosed a snorting laugh. _"Nothing has been merciful this year. Makes me wonder if she remembers what it is."_

Ah, Rai'uk realized. _"You are alive. That is mercy." _He had often used that line of reasoning on himself. Not that it work, much._ "The world survived the last battle."_ Not very comforting either. _"All of us will live to see another day."_ He said this with such force that it shook Tsu'tey to his very core. Yes, I know something that you do not! Rai'uk yelled within his mind. Trust me. He begged silently. _"Talk with Eywa." _Rai'uk went on. _"Trust me." _He murmured so low that the Tsu'tey wondered if he truly heard it. Rai'uk reached for the long tendrils that hung from the tree above and handed it to Tsu'tey.

Rai'uk stood and walked over to Kyuna who stood at the edge of the clearing leaving Tsu'tey to himself.

Tsu'tey considered his options. Jake's prayer was answered. Would his? And without a moments more thought he reached for the braid that covered and protected his neural queue. If there was the slightest hope, he was going to take it.

The connection felt like a warming fire within his veins. Comforting, it felt like his mothers embrace, or the feeling her had when Rayne smiled at him. Loving and calming. Like everything could be going wrong but this would always be there to catch him when things couldn't get worse, to carry the weight from his shoulders when he couldn't stand on his own anymore.

_"Did you really think this was the end?"_ A voice laughed softly to him. It didn't sound like a male, and it didn't sound like a woman either. _"I may allow some pretty bad things to happen. But this would be a horrible reward for people who have done so much to protect this world."_ It laughed again and he felt a palm on his shoulder. Tsu'tey opened his eyes, only to see not the tree and the clearing that he expected. The only thing he recognized was Rayne. She looked up from the tiny child in her arms as the little one sucked contentedly on a braid. _"This is what I wish to give you."_

Rayne smiled softly taking his hand before turning back to the little one. _"Time to go back to momma little Ka'lei. Uncle Tsu'tey and I have to talk."_ She nuzzled the small child's cheek making it shriek with laughter as Rayne tugged him along. Neytiri appeared from thin air and took her laughing child and spun away into the mists that surrounded them, holding her child aloft and singing out her joy.

Rayne wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, it was only then that he noticed her slightly distended belly as it pressed into his side. _"Come." _ She breathed into his ear before nibbling lightly at it. _"I want my mate. Now."_

_ "What of Rai'uk and Kyuna?" _He asked, the words unbidden as they tore from his lips with a groan._ "Didn't they need to meet with us about moving the clan to the new Hometree?" _

Rayne smiled capturing his lips in a searing kiss. When air became a necessity she pulled away with a hungry grin. _"Kyuna moved the meeting to after the evening meal."_ She snuck a quick nip at his lower lip before continuing her explanation. _"Lurak is keeping her occupied. Father is arguing with Jarris over how to transport those that can't ride by themselves. I told them we didn't want to waste a meeting on arguing and possibilities. That we wanted real, workable options. They said they would have them after the evening meal."_ As hard as she fought against the temptation, the grin that snuck across his face when he suddenly realized that no one would be looking for them all day was just too much. She kissed him soundly. _"I even made sure Se'la and Hataak would be occupied. Now if you don't mind I have a mate who was very patient while I was sick and I am determined to make up for six weeks of not having him."_

_ "There are times,"_ Tsu'tey murmured against her mouth between teasing kisses, _"when I really love how your mind works."_ His hands wound around her slowly thickening waist before pulling her up so her legs could encircle his waist.

Rayne pulled her mouth away just long enough to loose a trilling wail into the air. Trees parted with a creak beside them as a Palulukan crept to them moments later and sat back on his haunches. He lifted a paw to his beak of a mouth, his long tongue licking at the slowly drying blood from a recent kill that caked between his scales.

Then the vision faded into the mists and the disembodied voice echoed in his mind again. _"Why __would I take this from you?"_ It sighed tiredly._ "Have the night with your mate. Tomorrow she will still be with you."_

Rayne appeared in the mists again. He noticed the subtle differences in her from the previous vision. She was more slender, her face and body not lined with the extra curves that pregnancy had given her. This was the Rayne of the present, where that was the Rayne of the future. Now there were taunt muscles underneath the slight curves that would eventually swell with child. Where the previous vision held a secretive glint in her eyes, this one held only warmth and desire. And he wanted both. His heart had stopped when Eywa had given him the vision of what could be, only to start once again as Rayne now made her way toward him.

_"Tsu'tey?" _She said slightly nervous as he stood and stared. Had he seen the same promise from Eywa that she had? Was that what caused his hesitation? Was he apprehensive about what could be? Did he not want it to come about? She raised a hand to his face, lightly brushing her thumb across his lips. _"Please say something."_

Tsu'tey couldn't find the words he desperately wanted. He never really liked words anyway, he decided pulling her to him quickly and replicating the hold the vision of her had placed him in only moments before. He pulled his mouth away only to be met with an annoyed growl before he worked his way over her jaw, nibbling at her skin, finding where would make her purr. Right where her jaw connected to her throat, below her ears made her whimper.

Tsu'tey growled with pleasure as he lowered them both to the ground. His body vibrating against her core with the noise, making her forever appreciate that sound in an entirely new way. Tsu'tey decided that hands had more important things to do to her than make sure she didn't fall the moment after he found the ties to her clothing. She let a keening cry into the still air as he pulled away to throw the coverings off to the sides, only to hum contentedly as his weight returned, pressing her against the ground.

His fingers busied themselves driving her to brand new heights before a piercing pain lanced through her apex and he stilled to kiss away the tears that sprang to her eyes at the sudden hurt. _"I'm sorry."_ He murmured to her before she could stop him with another lust filled kiss.

_"Don't you dare."_ Rayne pulled him tighter against herself as he attempted to pull away and lessen her ache. _"It won't last." _She tugged her queue from behind her and handed it to him. _"But this will. If you want it."_

Without hesitation he pulled his own over his shoulder and connected them. The feeling of the connection was as if he shared each other's bodies. He felt each sensation that she did and she felt each motion that would make him shake with want. When he brushed his finger tips over the hardened nubs that capped her chest it was as if his own were caressed. Each pleasure was reflected back to the giver. The feeling of fullness that spread slowly through her mixed with the slick heat that wrapped around him.

And that was before she growled one word that heated his blood. _"More."_ Tsu'tey was more than happy to oblige and slid backwards causing her to groan, before slamming back into her. Warmth that caused him to shudder with pleasure enveloped him, driving him to repeat the process. Slowly at first, but picking up speed with each thrust.

Rayne repeated his name like a prayer. Some times only getting part of his name past her lips before he pounded into her, forcing the air out of her lungs. His nimble fingers although were the cause of her undoing. Through the connection they shared he knew what sent her into orbit almost before she did. As his hand hand brushed along her sides and down her back, he lightly touched the base of her tail and she jerked and came, her nerves just too raw not to react. And without another breath he followed her over the edge of what the french describe as the little death.

Air fled from their lungs as their muscles gave way and they followed each other into oblivion.

~~~ Tree of Souls ~~~

Tsu'tey's eyes opened and he blinked against the blazing sun that had begun sinking low in the sky. Things were, he realized looking around at the clearing and tree, much the same. Rayne was still laying unconscious on her side, roots hugging her softly, but breath filled her lungs easier now. No longer the shuddering pulls from before, her chest rose and fell smoothly.

Rai'uk smiled back from where he sat, high atop the tree, his queue attached, talking to Grace.

Eywa had given him a gift. He was sure of it. Now what would he do?

A/N: Hey! So what do you think? Review please. I can't make this better if I don't have a clue what you're thinking.


	14. Chapter 14 Endings and Beginnings

Hi! Shorter chapter than I meant to have but hospitals are becoming my new best friend. Gr. I'm not in them for me. Long story. But here's the ending, not of the saga but of this episode. Um well. I don't know if I can even continue the saga. It's just there's too much going on. I'll try but I make no promises. There's still several stories left to be told. Thank you to all my readers and supporters. I love you much. Be safe and read well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yipee! Oh wait. Crap...

Chapter 14 Endings and Beginnings

Breathing hurt. Movement was nearly impossible. And she didn't even want to thing about opening her eyes. Rayne's side felt as if someone stabbed her with red hot metal, and she bit back the groan of pain. Her mouth bled from the effort to control the screams that threatened to shred the silence around her. Those would cause her ears to hurt. And at this point only her ears and toes were excluded from the ball of pain that threatened to consume her.

Five more seconds and I'll see where I am. She told herself. If she was still in Tsu'tey's arms at Hometree then she just slipped under the blanket of unconsciousness for a few moments and no one would be the wiser. But if she was anywhere else then she would have someone watching her like a hawk through the entire rainy season. Honestly everyone who led an active life like hers would eventually have a few bumps and bruises but you would think the world was coming to an end with the way people fussed when she got a cut or scratch.

She though back with a tinge of amusement to the palulukan that got a piece of her. Mo'at had fussed for ages about the new scar. And still no one knew she had bonded with it. She couldn't wait to come into the village one day riding its broad back just to see everyone's faces. That didn't hurt nearly this badly. So what injury did she have this time?

She carefully opened her eyes against the dying daylight, blinking as it stung. She wriggled her toes carefully assessing the damage, seeing what was actually hurt and what just felt that way. Legs just hurt but weren't damaged she figured, slowly raising them a few inches off the platform she was on then lowering them not feeling anything other than the strain that came after a fight, and not much of that. Must be from laying for so long. She tried to raise her arms but only one was free. No real pain just, ache.

Moving her neck to see what her hand was caught in, sent a spasm of hurt lancing through her vertebra and the tissue that surrounded it. She stifled the gasp that broke from her mouth till all that was heard was a squeak. But that was enough to wake Tsu'tey who sat vigil, holding her hand that was no longer ensnared by the bioluminesant roots that had cocooned her only hours before. She hurt for him seeing the weary look in his beryl colored eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep apart from the moments that she had pulled him from.

_"You're awake."_ He said, his voice rough from the lack of sleep. _"You scared me."_

Rayne smiled weakly. _"What happened? Where am I?"_ Her own voice sounded like sandpaper.

_"You broke several bones. Lurak is surprisingly strong. The bones tore into some organs and through the skin."_ Tsu'tey looked grim._ "Other than set the bones, there was nothing that could be done." _He reached down beside him into the bowl Kyuna had filled with water to wash away the dried blood and took the cloth that was soaking within it._ "We got you to the Tree of Souls. Eywa's in control now." _Wringing liquid from the cloth he turned back to her to dab at the blood that still dripped from her side.

_"She always is." _She tried to smile but even the muscles of her face hurt. So in the end it looked more like a pained grimace, and she knew without question the worst was not over , this was only a small reprieve._"If I don't," _Rayne's bottom lip quivered slightly, _"get well, promise me, you'll take care of Hataak and Se'la. Don't let Hataak blame himself. He keeps trying to be an adult. He needs to be a child for a while longer. And don't let Se'la push Jarris away. He's a good man."_

_ "Don't talk like that. You aren't going anywhere."_Tsu'tey protested in a growl, his smile barely concealing the worry that swept through him. Eywa may have revealed the future to him, but that didn't stop the worry. Anything could happen between now and that point, even after that. One glimpse of a happy future did not equal a happy forever. Oh good Eywa, what little hellions their children would be. He thought back to all the problems he gave his own loving parents. Yes, any child of his, let alone his and Rayne's, would be terrors. And he couldn't wait.

_ "Get some sleep." _She replied, leaving his statement held her hand out for his and pulled it to her lips, pressing a kiss into his skin before letting the fever that she didn't even know coursed through her veins pulled her back under. _"Love you."_ She murmured as the last glints of her consciousness faded away.

Tsu'tey clenched his teeth before relaxing slightly as he realized this was a healing sleep she was in now. _"I love you too, mate."_ He said crawling over her to stretch out at her side, careful not to jar her side as he molded himself to her. She couldn't hear his words, he knew that, but it ached, the thought that if she didn't wake up, she would never hear him say those words. They used to be so unimportant to him before, but now it warmed him to know she felt that way. _"I'm a stubborn man. And I'm not about to let you go so don't even think it. You're mine and you're stuck. Get used to it women."_

Tsu'tey chuckled softly. _"We'll worry about everything tomorrow. Tonight we sleep." _He carefully attached his queue to hers so that he could be with her again in her dreams.

~~~ Hours later ~~~

Tsu'tey still slept on, Rayne tucked carefully under his protective arms. Kyuna chuckled softly looking from her perch on the rocks at the edge of the clearing. How long had it been since she slept that peacefully? With or without someone to hold her? Too long she decided, jumping silently from her hiding place among the rocks without stirring a stone from its resting place. The dry stones bit into the pads of her feet as she listened. Some habits you didn't loose after nearly a lifetime of being hunted. Habits like walking more silent than the coming breeze. Habits like being a light sleeper, so that the slightest noise woke you from your slumber. And as useful as these habits were, she prayed that Rayne would never need them.

A whistle broke from high above sounding like a bird call in the evening air. All's clear, Rai'uk's call said. Kyuna trilled back, her own call meaning it was clear there as well and she was moving on to the next spot in the perimeter.

The ground felt warm under her feet, even as the air turned cold, signaling the coming rains were near at hand. She was concerned, Rayne couldn't be moved again this soon unless Eywa worked miracles. Granted the gaping hole which was her wound had closed quite a bit with Ewya's help. But she was still weak from the blood loss. Kyuna place a hand on her brothers shoulder when he hit the ground and turned to his daughter. _"Wait. If she takes after you or I, she'll be up soon. Although if I had that,"_ she said calling attention to Tsu'tey, _"in my bed. I doubt I would wake up for a long, long time."_

_ "Kyuna!"_ Rai'uk gasped in mock outrage. _"I don't need to have the picture of my little sister doing that in my head!" _

_ "Big baby."_ She smacked the back of his head as Rayne pulled herself into a sitting position and looked down at the hole in her side._ "Saved by the daughter."_

_ "Thank Eywa!"_

_ "Eywa, I need to get laid."_ Kyuna looked on with envy as Tsu'tey tried to pull Rayne back down to sleep more of the day away.

_"Kyuna!"_

~~~ Sitting up. Oh the pain. ~~~

Pain erupted like a dying star's last breath, within her bones as Rayne pulled herself to sit upright. She hissed as the consuming ache forced air from her lungs. She dug her toes into the earth at her feet, grateful that it stayed where it was supposed to at her feet. Her stomach rolled as she fought the nausea down from where it pushed it's way up her throat. The sun burned in her eyes as it fell, making her head throb and swim. The crackling of a fire sounded from somewhere off to the side but she didn't feel like turning to the side to find it, knowing that would send a wave of fire like pain along her back.

Tsu'tey growled softly in his sleep and pulled at her hips where his arm now lay, unwilling to relinquish his hold.

Rayne smirked. What ever had happened to the big bad warrior who hold one conversation without it coming to blows? How had he turned into the protective man who would always have her back? How had he turned into the man who she wanted to hold at night? Into the one who she couldn't wait to hold his child. To look in it's eyes and see their father's eyes shining without the hate and hardness that experiences had hidden in his, seeing only hope and promise. It was in his eyes she saw the future. It was in his arms, she found the strength to face those coming years with courage. It was his smile that held hope. With laughter, hope, courage and love, the coming years would be something to be reckoned with.

Rai'uk crept to her side and crouched low enough to see Rayne's injury was now almost a memory. _"Well?"_ He smiled softly. _"Ready to face a new day?"_

Rayne grinned wolfishly. _"I feel ready to kick some ass and forget taking names."_

_ "That's my girl."_ He laughed heartily until the rocks and trees shook with his pride. _"And you are spending way too much time with Jake, Tsahik."_

Rayne cringed. _"I was afraid of that."_ She sighed and tried again to stand._ "We'll I guess I better start acting like it."_

_ "When we get back to the clan, worry about mating the new Olo'eyktan for real this time." _Rai'uk laughed as his daughter's face twisted like she tasted something horribly sour. _"Hey I am a fully functioning male who understands the mating urge. And your mate is going crazy without. . ."_He sputtered to a halt realizing what he was about to say. _"Oh Eywa. I need to wash out my mouth."_

_"Please do."_ Tsu'tey growled shoving Rai'uk backward onto his butt. _"In the mean time, leave me and my mate alone."_

Kyuna smiled. He was going to be a good Olo'eyktan.

_"Mate."_ Rayne growled. _"Let's get back to Hometree then you and I are hiding for a month until I'm pregnant."_She slammed her head into her palms. _"I just said that out loud didn't I?"_

Tsu'tey nodded and craned around her to kiss her stomach. _"Yes you did. But I like the plan."_

_"That's the next adventure." _Eywa laughed softly, looking down at the scene below. _"And that is another story." _And if you could see her smile you would have seen the loving indulgence of a mother, proud of her children and anxious for their next escapade to begin.

* * *

A/N Hey. Sorry to end things so quickly. But my mind isn't here at the moment. Family members in hospitals, loss of friends, Jonah year I swear!

Love you much. I have other stories in the works but Avatar isn't where my heart is right now.


End file.
